Querido diario
by Crysania M
Summary: Hermione totalmente sola y odiada, incluso por Harry y Ron... Cuando un diario es tu única compañía.
1. De vuelta

3 de Septiembre

_Querido diario_:

Todo vuelve a empezar y dudo tener fuerzas para enfrentarme a ello de nuevo.

Aquí todo es distinto. La gente me rodea pero me siento tan sola como si, tras una epidemia, fuera el único ser que poblara la tierra.

Alguien pasa junto a mí y creo notar un empujón. No me molesto en girarme. Hay tanta gente aquí que me odia que sería inútil intentar averiguar de donde viene cada una de las piernas que se estiran a mi paso, pugnando por hacerme tropezar. Camino mirando al suelo, a la moqueta granate, tan pulcra como la recuerdo. (No levantes la cabeza, no levantes la cabeza, no les mires).

Hay risas a mi alrededor. No sé si es cierto o están dentro de mi cabeza. No sabéis nada. No sabéis nada...

Sólo hace dos días que el curso ha empezado, y siento que gran parte de mi vida ya se ha consumido aquí. Si tuviera valor... si pudiera... nadie me echaría de menos. Trato de sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¿Les darás ese triunfo?

Qué más da. Su triunfo, el mío. Todo es relativo.

Hace meses, muchos meses, que nadie me habla. Tampoco yo he destacado por mis intentos de acercamiento hacia ningún ser de inteligencia demostrada. En verdad, no me sería tan fácil... vaya, ¿estoy haciendo bromas? Olvídalo. Ese privilegio ya no es para ti.

No quiero, no puedo, no soy capaz. Me voy a volver loca. Necesito oír una voz que no sea la de mis propios pensamientos, que resuenan atronadores en mi cabeza, que me enloquecen, se estiran, se retuercen, envuelven cada centímetro de mí sin dejar ni un resquicio de paz. Paz... necesito dormir para olvidar un poco.

En mis entrañas siento como una bestia que me devora, que se bebe hasta mi última gota de sangre. Necesito gritar, hablar, explicar... pero no, ellos no escuchan, no saben. No quieren saber. Es más fácil así. Pero no soy culpable. No lo soy.

No sé si ir a mi habitación. En general, a los profesores les da igual que falte de vez en cuando a alguna clase. Suelo distraer a la gente. Ya se sabe, mientras me arrojan objetos y maldiciones pierden en hilo de la explicación. No sé que clase habrá ahora. Adivinación, tal vez. No la necesito. Puedo adivinar desde hoy hasta el último minuto del día sin necesidad de orbes, posos de té o estrellas. Ahora mismo podría empezar mi predicción. (Hoy querrás morir. Mañana querrás morir. Pasado mañana querrás morir). Sí. Casi me dan ganas de sonreír, pero me controlo. Tengo los labios en carne viva y no me gustaría que empezaran a sangrar otra vez. Aunque el sabor de la sangre no me es del todo desagradable. El miedo y el dolor saben peor.

No empiezo a caminar hasta que no ubico a mis "compañeros" en las aulas. Sólo entonces me deslizo por los pasillos, por las escalera y corredores tan sigilosamente como si fuera siguiendo a alguien. La señora gorda del retrato me dirige una mirada de desprecio cuando paso junto a ella procurando no mirarla. (Genial, hasta los cuadros te odian. Tu status sube como la espuma). Me gustaría decirle que aparte de mí sus ojos acusadores e ignorantes, pero temo que no me salga la voz, pues hace tantos meses que no hablo que sospecho incluso haber perdido esta facultad. Opto por resignarme y seguir mi camino.

La puerta que busco aparece poco después ante mis ojos. Mi Sala de los Menesteres. Justo lo que yo había pedido. (Quiero una habitación oscura en la que no haya absolutamente nada). Entro y cierro la puerta, dejándome caer al suelo. No es muy grande, unos diez metros cuadrados. No hay luz. (...absolutamente nada). Me quedo así un buen rato, contemplando nada, pues si hay techo yo no puedo verlo, ni tampoco las paredes. Después seguramente me quedo dormida, por que no recuerdo nada más. Cuando salgo de mi escondite, observo por los ventanales de los pasillos que ya es de noche. Oigo desde el Gran Comedor el bullicio de los alumnos cenando, seguramente hablando de cosas absurdas, deberes, conquistas, su común repulsión hacia mí. Me dirijo a mi dormitorio. Me ruge el estómago, pero por nada del mundo entraría ahí una vez empezada la cena, para ser examinada por todos esos ojos que parecen quemarme. Sí, mejor me acuesto. Mañana será otro día. Otro día igual...

4 de Septiembre

_Querido diario_:

Tal y como suponía, cuando esta mañana me desperté, mis compañeras de habitación ya estaban levantadas. No esperaba que fueran a avisarme, claro está, pero apuesto a que hablaban tan alto adrede. Detesto que perturben mi sueño, mis únicas horas de paz...

Ninguna de ellas me dirige tan siquiera una mirada. Produzco en ellas una mezcla de desprecio, miedo, odio y asco que ni pueden ni quieren ocultar.

Tampoco yo las hablo o las miro. Antes éramos amigas. Antes. Cuando no era una asesina, una traidora. Cuando no estaba entre las guapas ni entre las feas. No era detestada ni adorada. Tan sólo una más. Una alumna más. Ahora ni siquiera tengo nombre.

Comienza otro día en Hogwarts. Las chicas me asfixian con sus gritos, su cháchara frenética. Me gustaría pedirles que cerraran sus bocas pero no quiero comenzar el curso con un par de diente menos. Sé que Parvati lo haría encantada.

Ellos también me odian, y es lo único que cada noche aún arranca lágrimas de lo más profundo de mí. No puedo creer que ellos dieran crédito a la versión oficial. No intentaron escucharme. No preguntaron. Sé que la queríais, yo también. ¿Y a mí? ¿Qué era yo para vosotros? Ahora me odiáis más que nadie, y sé que vuestras propias manos me quitarían la vida si, aunque parezca mentira, no estuviera permanentemente protegida. Yo no lo hice. No lo hice...

Sólo vosotros me dabais fuerza. Érais mis ángeles. Y me habéis dejado. Ahora no tengo nada. El odio que veo en vuestras pupilas me da miedo. Sobre todo el tuyo... el otrora reconfortante azul de tus ojos se me antoja hoy un mar en el que podría ahogarme. Cómo hablar, cómo explicar...

Yo también soy víctima. Aquella noche no perdí la vida, como esos que murieron en la sangrienta batalla que hizo temblar los cimientos de Hogwarts. Pero estoy muerta aún mientras sigo respirando. Preferiría haber ido con ellos, que mi nombre adornara también, junto a los suyos, el monumento que hoy domina el patio central. Que llorarais también mi muerte. Pero no este odio sin razón que ni comprendo ni soporto.

Ahora sólo en estas páginas puedo volcar la miseria que pudre cada fibra de mi cuerpo. La tinta es la voz que me falta. La que me habéis quitado.

Yo también he muerto. Dejadme morir... dejadme morir...


	2. Sola

**N/A: el texto en negrita son fragmentos en flashback, en este capítulo y durante toda la historia. Recordad esto porque es importante para entender bien lo que va ocurriendo. Saludos!**

**Crysania**

5 de Septiembre

_Querido diario:_

Hoy, después de la comida, me he cruzado con Ron en un pasillo.

He intentado pasar desapercibida agachando la cabeza y aguantando la respiración al pasar junto a él, pero me ha visto. Incluso me ha parecido ver como, metros antes de cruzarnos, tanteaba el interior de su túnica en busca de su varita. Ha pasado junto a mí y me ha susurrado al oído: "Estás muerta". Las piernas me han fallado pero he tratado de aparentar seguridad y he continuado mi camino sin inmutarme. Me sorprendo a mí misma.

Sin embargo, él me conoce demasiado bien. Me he puesto rígida al oírle, y sé que lo ha notado. Él no me ha empujado como hacen otros. Él no puede ni tocarme. Le produzco asco. Sé que si algún día sus manos se posan en mí será para matarme. Me odia más que nadie, y toda la escuela lo sabe. Me dan ganas, por un momento, de correr tras él y darle un puñetazo en la cara, sólo para que me escuche. ¿Cómo pudiste creerlo, Ron? No lo entiendo. Han pasado ya seis meses, y aunque al principio pensé que con el tiempo entrarías en razón, ahora he asumido que no hay vuelta atrás, que cada día que pasa tu odio hacia mí se acrecienta. Créeme que te entiendo, Ron, pero ni siquiera quisiste escuchar. La sola idea de que yo pueda ser uno de ellos te habría parecido absurda hace un año, pero ahora crees en ello a ciegas, sin dudas, como si siempre hubieras tenido una leve sospecha sobre mí...

Me dan igual todos los demás, no me importan.

Pero no tú y Harry. No sé vivir sin vosotros. No quiero.

Parece que olvidáis que también mis padres están muertos, y que vivo en esta escuela que es más cárcel que hogar. Cuando murieron, yo lloré sin descanso durante semanas, y vosotros fuisteis mi única paz, mi único consuelo de verdad. Algo más que palabras huecas dichas con buena intención. No podéis haberme olvidado. No podéis.

Antes de acostarme he bajado al patio central. Lo habría hecho por la noche, cuando todos durmieran y pudiera estar más tranquila, pero con esos dos hombres siempre flanqueando las puertas de mi habitación, me es imposible ni siquiera intentarlo.

Aún así cuando he ido no había nadie. La gente trata de pasar por ahí lo menos posible. Lo comprendo. Sin embargo, yo siento una extraña necesidad de estar frente al monumento de vez en cuando, para cerciorarme de que todo esto no es un sueño y de que realmente existen esos nombres tallados en la fría piedra.

Me acerco al centro del patio. El monumento representa a una especie de ave alzando el vuelo. Me resulta muy muggle, aunque nadie parece haberse quejado. Toco la piedra gris. Siempre está fría, muy fría. Da igual la temperatura, o que es sol le dé de lleno. Me siento frente a la base de la escultura. Son varios los nombres tallados mágicamente en la piedra, bajo la sencilla inscripción atrae ahora mi atención.

En recuerdo de los que perdieron la vida. Siempre vivos en nuestro corazón Hannah Abbott Natalie McDonald

_Terry Boot _

_Padma Patil_

_Millicent Bulstrode _

_Sally-Anne Perks_

_Owen Cauldwell _

_Zacharias Smith _

_Cho Chang _

_Dean Thomas_

_Vincent Crabbe _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Dennis Creevey _

_Rose Zeller_

Entre las dos columnas de nombres se distinguía el sello de Hogwarts, que unía los emblemas de cada una de las cuatro casas. Todas ellas habían perdido algún miembro.

Aquella noche en la biblioteca fue distinta desde el principio. Me sorprendió, por ejemplo, ver allí a Crabbe o a Millicent Bulstrode, que eran poco amigos de los libros y de cualquier actividad cerebral en general. Había allí alumnos de todas las casas y todos los cursos. Yo fui a sentarme con Ginny, que estaba malhumorada a causa de un enfrentamiento con Snape y unos deberes de Pociones que no era capaz de terminar...

Ginny...

Pasé mis dedos por su nombre, sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían, escociéndome en los labios mordidos.

Mi nombre también debería estar en esta piedra. Ojalá estuviera, para que todos me llorarais en vez de odiarme.

Entre el de Dennis y el de Natalie McDonald, una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Si sólo pudiera saber...

... saber qué pasó...

... qué pasó...

... por qué yo sobreviví y ellos no...

... por qué no está escrito _Hermione Granger _en este monumento funerario.

----------

Los miembros restantes de los cuatro equipos de Quidditch hablaban en voz baja en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom entró por la puerta, in apenas hacer ruido, y se colocó en el centro de ellos. La profesora McGonagall le había nombrado el coordinador de los cuatro equipos de Quidditch de la escuela, y a él correspondía la tarea de mantener reuniones periódicas con los capitanes y organizar los partidos. Carraspeó, nervioso. No hubo burlas ni caras de disgusto como las anteriores ocasiones. Todos sabían para que estaban allí.

.- A vosotros corresponde la decisión de continuar este año con el torneo de Quidditch. Los acontecimientos del pasado año obligan a un replanteamiento sobre las circunstancias que nos traen aquí. Vosotros decidiréis.

No parecían tener mucho que pensar. Las decisiones parecían tomadas. Harry Potter tomó aire y dio un paso al frente.

.- No habrá equipo de Gryffindor. No... no sin Ginny Weasley.

.- ¿Estáis seguros, Harry?

.- Sí, Neville, lo estamos. Nadie en Gryffindor quiere entrar en el equipo, y yo no quiero ser el capitán.

Un chico de Hufflepuff que hacía notables esfuerzos por contener el llanto fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra.

.- Hufflepuff tampoco jugará.

.- Ni Ravenclaw. Hemos perdido a nuestra buscadora.

.- ¿Slytherins?

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se miraron, y el primero habló serena y pausadamente.

.- Sería complicado que el equipo de Slytherin jugara sin rivales. Aunque quisiéramos jugar, no tendríamos contra quien hacerlo.

Ron se adelantó, mirándole con ira.

.- Eres repugnante, Malfoy.

.- Cálmate Weasley. Slytherin también perdió gente aquella noche. No tienes el monopolio de rabia, ni del dolor. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. No quiero tener que recordarte por qué están muertos nuestros compañeros.

.- No vuelvas a hablar de ello jamás en mi presencia, Malfoy, de lo contrario...

Neville se interpuso entre ambos. Él tampoco era ya el mismo chico tímido y asustadizo que una vez conocieron.

.- No estamos aquí para discutir esto. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió, y no es el tema que ahora nos ocupa. Gracias a todos por venir, ya podéis iros. Lamento constatar que el Quidditch en Hogwarts acaba de morir.


	3. Sólo yo

12 de Septiembre

_Querido diario_:

Las cosas no han mejorado mucho. He perdido algunos libros.

Creo que el optimismo me vence cuando empleo el eufemismo "perdido" para definir la repentina desaparición de la inmensa mayoría de mis libros, cuadernos, plumas... imagino que mis compañeras de habitación se han ocupado de "recolocar" mis pertenencias en otro lugar donde no pueda encontrarlas. En realidad no las he buscado demasiado. Últimamente no dedico demasiado tiempo a la realización de una misma tarea, casi todo me cansa o me aburre en seguida.

Mi aspecto es lamentable. Aunque mi pelo nuca ha sido una maravilla, los enredos que ahora lo retuercen lo hacen parecer una pila de heno mal puesta sobre mi cabeza. Está apagado, sin brillo. Tampoco lo cuido demasiado asi que no me preocupa en exceso.

Parezco un mapache. Éstas ojeras me ocupan casi media cara.

Mis compañeras no están en la habitación así que aprovecho este momento para escribir un poco. No estaría mal que alguien cogiera este diario. Pienso incluso en dejarlo por ahí como "por equivocación". Estoy segura de que la curiosidad les empujaría a leerlo. Puede que sus instintos destructivos sobre mi persona remitieran un poco... he perdido la esperanza con Parvati, pero Lavender... no, tampoco. Es absurdo. ¿Qué podrían leer, al fin y al cabo? ¿Que estoy cansada? ¿Que estoy sola? ¿Que no aguanto más esta tortura? Al fin y al cabo, no podría decir realmente qué ocurrió esa noche. Podría proclamar a los cuatro vientos mi inocencia pero... soy realmente inocente. Ni siquiera de eso estoy segura.

Sólo defiendo que no soy una asesina por que no soporto la idea de serlo. Digo que soy inocente por que en realidad es lo que deseo ser. Pero hay una idea que me atormenta. Algo más terrible aún que la soledad y el saberme blanco del odio de todos aquellos que no hace tanto fueron mis amigos; la duda. El tormento de no saber. La posibilidad de que al vez ellos tiene razón. Tal vez soy culpable.

No recuerdo.

No sé.

Tal vez soy una asesina...

... y si lo soy?

_...cada vez queda menos para terminar el curso. Este pensamiento parece poner de muy buen humor a Ron y Harry, que no paran de gritar y hacer chistes. Su alegría es contagiosa. Pero no puedo evitar advertirles sobre la proximidad de los exámenes, pues sé que, al final, me tocará a mí revisar sus deberes y soportar sus nervios y malas caras de última hora._

_Ron está exultante. Ha mejorado mucho en Quidditch, y el último partido, contra Ravenclaw, se ganó gracias a él. Estamos terminando el sexto curso y no parece tener intención de plantearse ningún tipo de estudios. El Quidditch le obsesiona. Ron es bueno, pero sinceramente, yo no creo que pudiera dedicarse a ello profesionalmente, aunque obviamente no se lo he dicho. No opino lo mismo de Ginny... ella es increíble. No entiendo mucho de esto, pero creo que es mejor que Harry, aunque claro, tampoco le he dicho esto a él... los dos son muy sensibles cuando se toca el tema del Quidditch._

_Los tres vamos hacia la biblioteca, cargados de libros. Después de mucho pensárselo_, _al fin han decidido emplear algo de su tiempo en poner al día sus deberes en lugar de esperar a que yo se los haga más tarde. Pos el pasillo no paran de reír y gritar, empujándose y empujándome a mí._

_.- ¿Queréis parar? ¿Qué os ocurre esta noche?_

_.- ¡Hermione, relájate, sé feliz! – Ron no deja de saltar a mi alrededor y de repente, me coge de un brazo y me da un beso._

_.- ¡Ronald!_

_.- Hermione, aún queda mucho para los exámenes... vamos un rato fuera..._

_.- No, Ron._

_.- Eh, Ron, no te atreves a tirar una de las bombas fétidas de los gemelos en la biblioteca.- Harry parecía muy contento en los últimos días, lo que era de agradecer, pues parecía que empezaba a asumir la muerte de Sirius._

_.- No Harry, Ron. Mirad, es mejor que no entréis si vais a estar haciendo el tonto. Dejadlo, ya os ayudaré yo otro día a hacer lo que no hagáis hoy..._

_.- Venga Herm, nos portaremos bien... de verdad._

_.- No, no os dejaré entrar. Ahora largaos. Nos veremos mañana chicos._

_.- Hasta mañana, Herm!_

_Ron y Harry me dieron cada uno un beso en la mejilla y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo. Parecían niños. Resignada, recuerdo haber suspirado y haber entrado en la biblioteca. La señora Pince no estaba en su escritorio. Era extraño en ella no estar allí, vigilando que los alumnos guardaran silencio. Pensé que habría salido a buscar algún libro, o al baño._

_Miro rápidamente todas las mesas. Me sorprende ver a Vincent Crabbe y Millicent Bulstrode en la más cercana a la puerta. Debe ser la primer vez en estos seis años que les veo aquí. Me pregunto que harán aquí. Bueno, no es que me importe... así que sigo mirando. Diseminados en otras mesas hay algunos chicos y chicas de otros cursos a los que no conozco. Padma Patil me saluda en silencio. Como siempre, se ha sentado al final de la sala y de cara a la puerta, para poder controlar los movimientos de la gente que entra y sale. No puede negar que es una Patil... le hago un gesto con la mano, distraída. Adoro la biblioteca. Aquí puedo encontrar cualquier cosa que busque, estoy tranquila, leo hasta cansarme y me sumerjo en conocimientos que no pensé ni que existieran._

_En otra mesa está Cho Chang. Esa chica no me cae muy bien, aunque sé que yo a ella tampoco. Terry Boot coquetea infructuosamente en susurros con una chica algo más pequeña. Creo que se llama Rose por que en una ocasión le pidió una foto a Harry, y quería que se la dedicara con ese nombre... sonrío al recordarlo._

_Hannah Abbot, Zacharias Smith y Dean Thomas están en la misma mesa, pero no conversan. Supongo que cada uno está preocupado con sus cosas._

_Por fin veo a Ginny, sola en una mesa entre dos estanterías. Su cara refleja enfado y nerviosismo. Me acerco a ella, sentándome. Veo que hace deberes de Pociones. La saludo en un susurro._

_.- Hola, Ginny. ¿Ocurre algo?_

_.- Ocurre que odio a Snape. Hoy estuvo toda la clase humillándome, metiéndose con toda mi familia. Me mandó tarea extra porque me atrevía responderle. Le odio, Hermione. Estaré con esto al menos otras dos horas._

_.- No te preocupes. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, no te enfades, no servirá de nada. A ver, déjeme verlo. Verás, el asfódelo sirve para..._

_Un estruendo inundó la habitación. Mis tímpanos parecieron reventar. Todo se llenó de humo. Escuché voces, gritos, carreras. Traté de levantarme. Me puse en pie y busqué mi varita a tientas entre los bolsillos de mi túnica, pero no tuve tiempo. De nuevo caí sentada en la silla. Todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor, y quedé debí quedar inconsciente porque eso es todo lo que recuerdo hasta ese momento..._

_... desperté, ignoro cuánto tiempo después. Minutos, horas, no sabría decirlo. La biblioteca estaba llena de humo. El olor parece una mezcla de azufre y algo que me recuerda a la sangre. Un recuerdo infantil acude a mi mente, pero lo destierro con rapidez. Miro a mi alrededor. Siento que el corazón se me ha parado, y al instante siguiente, amenaza con escapar de mi pecho._

_La imagen que ven mis ojos es digna de una pesadilla. Cho y Padma yacen muertas junto a la puerta, seguramente en un último intento, vano, por escapar. Sus caras han quedado petrificadas en un rictus de pánico del que aparto la mirada muerta de miedo. (Esto no está ocurriendo, no está ocurriendo. Qué esta pasando. Qué alguien me ayude. No puede ser cierto...)_

_Miro a mi alrededor. Los cadáveres de mis compañeros se diseminan por el suelo, algunos de ellos con sus cuerpos doblados en posturas imposibles, cubiertos de sangre, con los ojos teñidos de horror. El olor es insoportable. Me doblo por la cintura y vomito en el suelo, hasta que caigo de rodillas. Las lágrimas anegan mis ojos. Casi no puedo ver... no sé que hacer... no sé que hacer. Grito. Me desgarro la garganta. Nadie me responde._

_Vuelvo a mi mesa._

_.- ¡¡Ginny! ¡¡Ginny! ¡¡Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí!_

_Doy por sentado que si yo estoy bien ella también lo está. Estábamos sentadas en el mismo sitio... me percato de que, en realidad, salvo algún rasguño en la cara, estoy casi intacta._

_.- ¡Ginny!_

_Ginny está inclinada sobre la mesa._

_Levanto su cabeza. _

_No hay sangre, no hay heridas._

_Tiene los ojos cerrados. _

_(Está bien, está a salvo)_

_.- ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny!_

_Dos palabras se abren paso en mi mente y me hieren como una daga._

_(Avada Kedavra)_

_Por eso no hay heridas._

_Sacudo su cuerpo inerte que se agita como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se derraman sobre sus hombros, como una macabra imitación de la sangre que no brota._

_Sólo yo._

_Sólo yo._

_Al fin se abren las puertas_

_La profesora McGonagall entra corriendo, seguida de los demás profesores._

_Hay varios alumnos en la puerta de la biblioteca. El profesor Snape les empuja para evitar que sus ojos topen con el macabro espectáculo._

_He avanzado un poco hasta el centro de la sala. Les miro inquisitivamente. A punto de derrumbarme._

_Un torbellino rojo se abre paso entre la multitud._

_.- ¡Ron!_

_Abro los brazos. Necesito su calor, su amistad, el amor que sé que me profesa._

_Ron entra corriendo. Sólo echa un vistazo. Su mirada se detiene en Ginny, luego en mí. Sólo yo estoy viva. Harry va tras él. el reproche se pinta en las esmeraldas de sus ojos. No entiendo... (¿por qué me miráis así? ¿por qué me miráis así?)_

_Ronald Weasley me echa los brazos al cuello._

_.- Oh, Ron..._

_.- ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!_


	4. Paz

**N/A: A partir de este capítulo (o del siguiente, o más o menos… no lo puedo asegurar) se alternará la narración en forma de diálogo con la narración normal. Creo que si no la trama pierde fuerza. **

**Lo que aparece entre paréntesis son pensamientos de Hermione; tomé esta idea de "Carrie", de Stephen King, y he de decir que me gusta bastante esta forma de expresar los pensamientos directos de un personaje. Bueno, pues esto es todo. Saludillos.**

**Crysania**

... no entiendo nada. Alguien tira de mí y me saca de la biblioteca. Debe ser un error. Ron está llorando y grita mi nombre y el de Ginny, aunque no se le entiende muy bien. La gente me mira y no alcanzo a descifrar sus rostros. Creo que es Dumbledore el que me arrastra. Me hace daño en el brazo. Quiero decírselo pero no me salen las palabras. Recorremos la distancia desde la biblioteca hasta su despacho en unos instantes que se me antojan horas, aunque aprecio que vamos casi corriendo. Me asombra la fuerza que, para su edad, tiene este hombre. Él pronuncia la contraseña en un susurro. Me da la sensación de que no quiere que yo la oiga...

_Su despacho continúa tal y como yo lo recuerdo. Hay más libros de los que a primera vista parece poder albergarla habitación. Aún estoy aturdida. El llanto de Fawkes es penetrante. (Las lágrimas de fénix son curativas... demasiado tarde)_

_Dumbledore me observa tras sus gafas en forma de media luna. Su semblante es severo, preocupado. Recorre mi rostro sin parar, y sus ojos me marean. Siento náuseas. No me ha dicho que me siente, pero lo hago de todas formas, pues temo caerme al suelo. Entonces el también toma asiento, muy despacio, con cuidado. Aleja un poco su asiento del mío. No sé porqué se comporta así._

_.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, señorita Granger?_

_No sé que responder. Me da la impresión de que él ya lo sabe, pero espera que yo se lo cuente._

_.- ... no lo sé... _

_.- ¿Te has sentido extraña en los últimos días?_

_.- No, creo que no... no sé por qué me pregunta..._

_.- ¿Conoces la maldición Imperius?_

_.- Claro, pero no creo que... no, profesor, usted no creerá... yo no lo he hecho, ni siquiera encontraba mi varita. Oí un estruendo y lo último que recuerdo es despertar rodeada de cadáveres... luego llamé a Ginny para salir de allí pero ella no... ella estaba... – me eché a llorar pero Dumbledore no intentó tranquilizarme.- ¡usted no puede pensar que yo lo he hecho! ¡usted me conoce!_

_.- No afirmo que lo hayas hecho de forma consciente, pero puede que hayas estado bajo la maldición Imperius. La señora Pince salió corriendo y gritando que estabas fuera de ti, que sin previo aviso habías comenzado a pronunciar maldiciones. Entró al oír el ruido y te vio... vino corriendo a avisarme pero la puerta ya estaba bloqueada. Estuvimos horas tratando de echarla abajo, hasta que se abrió sin más y apareciste tú... sin más daño que unos pocos rasguños. _

_.- ¿Horas? (no puede ser, no es real, esto no está ocurriendo, no a mí...)_

_.- Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que ha ocurrido..._

_.- ¡No puede ser, dígame que no lo cree!_

_.- La señora Pince..._

_.- ¡Miente! ¡Miente! ¡Usted me conoce!_

_.- Lo lamento... Hermione, lo lamento..._

Poco después aclimataron una habitación para mí, aislada. Durante más de una semana no vi a nadie. Una noche me sacaron de allí y me llevaron en un carro al Ministerio de Magia, donde fui juzgada por el Wizengamot al completo. Dumbledore intercedió por mí, aunque bien es cierto que sin mucho ahínco... determinaron que no podían demostrarse los hechos. Creo que mi trayectoria, y ser amiga de Harry Potter, me ayudaron en parte a librarme de Azkaban. Durante la vista no paré de pensar en Sirius, en cómo debió sentirse siendo acusado de un crimen que no había cometido. Sin embargo, las dudas me atormentaban. ¿Y si la señora Pince estaba en lo cierto? Muchas personas habían hecho cosas horribles dominados por la maldición Imperius, y después no recordaban nada... como yo.

Finalmente determinaron que continuara en Hogwarts, ya que el testimonio de la señora Pince incurrió en varias contradicciones. Sin embargo, me vigilan. Dos aurores están apostados cada noche a las puertas de mi dormitorio. Oí comentar a alguien que fue una verdadera lucha convencer a mis compañeras de habitación para que siguieran durmiendo conmigo. No sé que obtendrían a cambio. No es que me interese. Pocas cosas son ya las que me interesan.

Ahora sólo sé que de buena gana cambiaría una celda en Azkaban por mi dormitorio en Hogwarts... que no me importaría que un dementor absorbiese mi alma para no poder sentir que se va muriendo poco a poco a través de lo que un día fue mi vida...

13 de Septiembre

_Querido diario_:

He pensado ir a la enfermería para que me dé algo para dormir. Luego he desechado esta idea. No creo que la señora Pomfrey quiera verme por allí.

No sé si prefiero pasar las noches en vela o sufrir unos sueños plagados de pesadillas. Veo formas negras que se retuercen y oigo gritos. A veces sueño con Ginny... y con Harry y Ron. Con los días que pasaba en la Madriguera. Con mis padres. Si pudiera, yo misma elaboraría una de esas pociones para dormir sin soñar. Al final, opto por pedírsela a la señora Pomfrey. Es una buena mujer. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

Salgo del dormitorio, y renuncio a mirarme antes al espejo. Parvati y Lavender me observan mientras abro la puerta. Se miran en silencio, y cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí creo oírlas murmurar.

No hay mucha gente por los pasillos. La mayoría se apartan de mi camino cuando me ven. Los más pequeños me tiene miedo, y algunos que se tienen por valientes me susurran algún improperio o me propinan un empujón. Casi no los noto. Soy como un fantasma que no siente el contacto.

Al torcer una esquina topo violentamente con alguien. Draco Malfoy me observa con una sonrisa torcida. Le observo con terror, aunque en realidad dudo que me dirija una sola palabra. En mi fuero interno, celebro haberme encontrado con él y no con Ron...

.- Granger, tienes un aspecto horrible, aún peor que lo que es habitual en ti.

Estoy acostumbrada a sus insultos, pero soy incapaz de responderle. Un sollozo pugna por escapar de mi garganta. Me resulta imposible hablar. Ni siquiera lo intento. Casi me he vuelto muda. Son tantos meses sin hablar...

.- ¿Eres sorda, Granger?

No sé que quiere de mí. No sé que responder, pero lo intento. Casi me alegro de que se esté metiendo conmigo. Necesito palabras, recordar que aún soy una persona...

.- No...

.- Vaya, veo que sabes hablar.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Qué grosera, Granger, esto no es propio de ti... aunque claro, tampoco es propio de ti masacrar a tus compañeros, ¡y mira, nos has sorprendido a todos.

Hago intento de irme. Me he equivocado. Malfoy me coge del brazo.

.- Espera, Granger. Eres un ser humano patético, y siempre lo serás... no me preguntes por qué, pero quería decirte que, en realidad, no creo que tú lo hicieras.

Sus palabras se abren paso en mí como una luz roja. No me fío. No creo haber oído bien.

.- ¿ Cómo?

.- No te emociones, esto no es un ofrecimiento de amistad ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero que sepas que dudo que una persona cómo tú sea capaz de hacer algo como aquello, ni con maldición Imperius ni sin ella. Ahora, más vale que olvides que este esbozo de conversación ha tenido lugar, porque lo negaré, está claro?

Malfoy pasa a mi lado, procurando no rozarme. Me quedo estúpidamente parada, asimilando sus palabras, mirando como se aleja con su túnica ondeando tras él. Alguien pasa a mi lado y murmura en mi oído. "Asesina". Sí. Tal vez lo sea. Pero tal vez no. Y hay una persona, una sola persona, que cree que puede haberse cometido un error conmigo. Aunque también es posible que sólo me lo haya dicho para tomarme el pelo. No. No creo. Es la primera vez que Malfoy se dirige a mí con una intención distinta a la de humillarme o insultarme, y lo ha hecho a solas.

Me doy la vuelta. Ya no tengo ganas de ir a la enfermería. Corro a mi habitación. No es lo más correcto ir corriendo por los pasillos, y menos siendo quien soy, pero en este momento poco me importa...

No sabría describir lo que siento ahora. No es felicidad. He olvidado ese sentimiento. Pero alguien me cree. Aunque sea Draco Malfoy.

Cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto no hay nadie. Mejor. No habrá miradas de reproche por un rato. Quisiera que Parvati confiara en mí. Que no creyera que yo acabé con la vida de su hermana.

Mientras escribo en mi diario lo que ha ocurrido con Malfoy, se hace la hora de comer. No tengo más remedio que bajar al Gran Comedor, pues llevo dos días sin comer y empiezo a estar siempre débil y mareada.

Cuando llego no hay muchas personas sentadas. La sala va llenándose poco a poco. Resulta sorprendente el esfuerzo que pueden hacer para alejarse de mí. Mientras trato de comer, no puedo dejar de notar que no tengo a nadie sentado enfrente ni a los lados. Ya no me tiran cosas. Simplemente, soy invisible. No existo. No puedo imaginar un castigo peor que el ser totalmente ignorada por las personas que me rodean. Por los que hace seis meses me pedían ayuda con sus deberes o, como Ron, me declaraban su amor... prefiero que un Slytherin me llame sangre sucia a este constante ostracismo.

Las ganas de llorar me vencen y la comida se me atraganta. Me levanto apresuradamente y salgo del Comedor. Ahora sí me permito ir corriendo por los pasillos. Sé que nadie me verá. Me meto en la Sala de los Menesteres y lloro, lloro y grito a oscuras. Por una vida que ya no es la mía. Por un destino que yo no he elegido. Ruego por que algo o alguien me dé el valor para terminar por fin con todo esto. Es absurdo continuar esperando. ¿Esperando a qué? Un perdón que no tendré, que no sé si merezco. Me muerdo los labios y me vuelven a sangrar. (Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, acaba con esto...)

Dejo de llorar. No tiene sentido. Abro la puerta y salgo de la pequeña habitación. La luz del pasillo me daña en los ojos. Recorro el pasillo pensando en las veces que corrí y salté sobre esta alfombra, sin más preocupación que el próximo examen de Transformaciones o el último insulto de un Slytherin.

Esa ya no soy yo.

Llego al patio central. El monumento de piedra reluce con el sol. No quiero tocarlo. Sé que estará helado y quiero conservar el ardor que ahora hay en mi piel. Como un fogonazo acude a mis recuerdos una visita a Hogsmeade el año pasado. Volvía del pueblo cargada de libros sobre Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas que estaba deseando leer, mientras Ron me reprochaba gastarme el dinero en cosas tan aburridas. Esa ya no soy yo.

El bosque Prohibido aparece ante mis ojos. Recuerdo el miedo que pasó Ron cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a las arañas, y cómo me reí de él durante meses cuando saltaba al ver alguno de estos animales, por minúsculo que fuera. Esa tampoco soy yo.

Sé que si bordeo el linde del bosque encontraré un acantilado. Ron me dijo allí que me quería por primera vez. Después de esa vinieron otras muchas...

El acantilado es tan hermoso como siempre, y no puedo evitar comparar su belleza con mi podredumbre interior. Miro hacia abajo. Creo que el acantilado es mágico, no estaba aquí cuando llegué a Hogwarts. Ahora esto no me importa. El agua se estrella contra las piedras produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

...me inunda la paz...

... por un instante, vuelvo a ser feliz...


	5. Un recuerdo

... casi tengo ganas de sonreír. El viento me da en la cara, y revuelve aún más mi pelo descuidado. Miro hacia abajo, pero no siento miedo ni vértigo. Dentro de mí se extiende una sensación de sosiego que ya no recordaba. Quiero que las aguas que hay varios metros bajo mis pies tengan la oportunidad de mecer mi cuerpo en un vaivén tranquilo, hasta que me duerma...

... las rostros de mis padres aparecen frente a mí, sonrientes. No puedo contener las lágrimas, que les dedico a ellos. Mi madre es aún más guapa que como yo la recuerdo. Mi padre está tras ella, tomándola de los hombros. Los dos me miran, son felices, y yo soy feliz con ellos, como una niña.

Avanzo un paso. Algunas piedras pequeñas se despeñan, y las miro caer. (Sólo un paso más, sólo un paso más). De repente tengo miedo, pero estoy dispuesta. Respiro profundamente, una vez, dos veces... un paso y todo habrá acabado. Dormiré. Seré feliz otra vez. Lejos de ellos...

.- ¿Qué coño haces?

Me giro bruscamente, y estoy a punto de perder pie y caer. El corazón me late furioso. Caigo de rodillas. Lloro con violencia, pero no consigo desahogarme. Estoy asustada, y enfadada. No sé cuando volveré a ser capaz de intentarlo, y él me ha interrumpido, cuando he estado tan cerca...

.- No me has contestado, Granger. ¿Ibas a saltar? Eres patética. Me das pena. Al menos contéstame.

Él está de pie, y proyecta su sombra sobre mí. El viento hace ondear su túnica. Yo sigo llorando en el suelo, de rodillas. No soy capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Siento tanta vergüenza que, si fuera capaz de levantarme, saldría corriendo. Sé que me está mirando. Le doy asco. Le doy pena. Tengo el impulso de levantarme de un salto y arrojarme por el acantilado, pero no haré algo así delante de él. No puedo parar de llorar, y noto que eso le desagrada.

.- Vete, Malfoy.

.- ¡Ibas a saltar! ¡Te ibas a tirar!

(se va a reír, se va a reír)

.- No, no es cierto.

.- ¡Claro que sí, te he visto! Sinceramente, Granger, esperaría casi cualquier cosa de ti, pero esto... acabar con tu propia vida. Es lamentable. Vamos, levántate.

(no te muevas, espera que se vaya)

.- Levántate, estúpida.

(no te muevas, no le mires, se hartará y se irá)

Parece que se pone furioso. Se agacha y me coge del brazo, tirando de mí hacia arriba. Una vez me ha puesto de pie, me zarandea.

.- Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que me da más asco que un sangre sucia, y es un sangre sucia cobarde. Estoy convencido de que tu patética vida no vale absolutamente nada, pero si realmente crees que eres inocente, lucha por demostrarlo. Poniendo fin a una existencia que a nadie le importa, no das sino un triunfo a los que te empujaron a venir a este acantilado. Si es eso lo que quieres, adelante, salta y líbranos de ti.

Entonces clava sus ojos grises en los míos. Su mirada es hielo, y la siento como un puñal en cada fibra de mí. Me tiemblan las piernas. Él también me odia. Pero no como los demás. Él me odia por lo que soy, y no por lo que hice. Me suelta, asqueado del contacto de su piel con la mía. Se aleja por donde ha venido, y yo me quedo ahí parada, como una estúpida, lo que él dice que soy... vuelve a meterse en el castillo, y no se gira ni una sola vez para mirarme. Supongo que le da igual si aprovecho ahora su ausencia para saltar.

Después de un rato, comienzo a andar, y me meto yo también el castillo. Voy directa a mi Sala de los Menesteres. Necesito pensar.

--------

22 de Septiembre

_Querido diario:_

A veces el silencio es atronador.

Oigo voces dentro de mi cabeza. Creo que tratan de llenar el vacío que dejaron las que antes que me acompañaban. Necesito hablar con alguien. Quien sea. Tengo los labios en carne viva. Siempre sangran. No puedo parar de mordérmelos. Me doy asco. Me doy miedo...

Sola...

-------

25 de Septiembre

_Querido diario:_

Esta mañana, antes de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sorprendí a Lavender leyendo mi diario. No sé que esperaba encontrar en él. No le he dicho nada. Ella me ha mirado avergonzada, aunque luego parece haber recordado quién soy yo, y ha adoptado una actitud que parecía significar que tiene derecho a hacer esa clase de cosas. No es que me importe. En realidad, me da igual. Hace unos días me habría incluso alegrado de que lo leyera, pero creo que no hay nada escrito aquí que pueda beneficiarme. Además, no me agrada que tenga conocimiento de mi "incidente" en el acantilado. Ya que Malfoy parece haber sido discreto, no quisiera dar a nadie un motivo más para complicar mi vida aquí.

Sea lo que sea lo que ha leído, su comportamiento conmigo no ha cambiado en absoluto. Aunque, bien pensado, no creo que el descubrir que están haciendo de mi vida un infierno vaya a conseguir tal cosa. Supongo que es precisamente eso lo que pretenden...

---------

28 de Septiembre

_Querido diario_:

Sólo necesito algo del valor que él dice que me falta. Reuniré las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedan, y lo haré. No me dirá que no. Podré hacerlo.

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

No soy una cobarde

----------

30 de Septiembre

_Querido diario_:

Lo he hecho. Fui a hablar con él. Ayer, después de cenar. Él estaba rodeado de gente, como de costumbre. Tuve que esperar a que Pansy Parkinson se alejara al menos unos metros de él, lo cual no fue cosa fácil. Le abordé a la salida del Gran Comedor. Estaba nerviosa, y llevaba desde el día anterior repitiéndome que podía hacerlo, que no era más que una persona, forzándome a olvidar que, de ningún modo Draco Malfoy es una persona como cualquier otra.

.- Ehhh... perdona... Malfoy.

Él se dio la vuelta, insolente. No creo que reconociera mi voz, pero supongo que mira así a todo el mundo.

.- ¿Granger? ¿Qué quieres?

(no soy una cobarde, no soy una cobarde, no soy una cobarde, no soy una cobarde, no soy una cobarde...)

No sabía como hablarle. Me temblaba la voz y temía que en cualquier momento me dejara en ridículo en medio del pasillo.

.- Pues... verás, ¿te importa venir fuera un momento conmigo? Necesito que hablemos de algo.

.- ¿Hablar? ¿Yo, contigo?

.- Malfoy... por favor.

.- Está bien, pero sólo porque no quiero que me vean contigo en público. Y procura ser rápida.

Salimos a los jardines y se sentó en un banco de piedra. Me miraba con una mezcla de burla y, aunque no lo reconocería, curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger? No acostumbro a hablar con gente de tu calaña. Deberías sentirte halagada de la excepción que estoy haciendo contigo.

.- Necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy.

Malfoy dejó escapar una carcajada.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Mi ayuda? No me tomes por idiota, Granger, porque no lo soy.

.- Necesito que me ayudes. Hablo en serio.

.- Yo no ayudo, Granger.

.- Eres el único que cree en mí, así que sólo...

.- ¿¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de que yo creo en ti?

.- Tú mismo lo dijiste, que no creías que yo lo hubiera hecho...

.- Porque eres estúpida y débil, Granger, no porque...

.- Yo no soy débil.

.- ¿Ah, no?

.- ¡YO NO SOY DÉBIL!

.- Eres débil, Granger. No hace nada estabas dispuesta a estrellarte contra unas rocas sólo porque el pobretón y San Potter no te dirigen la palabra.

.- Tú no sabes nada, Malfoy, no tienes ni idea. Estoy totalmente sola. Sola. Me estoy volviendo loca. No tengo nada, ni a nadie. Desearía estar muerta antes que vivir día tras día en este agujero. No sabes nada. Yo no soy débil, Malfoy. Tú lo tienes todo. Dinero, gente que te persigue a todas partes como si fueran elfos domésticos, chicas deseando meterse en tu cama, unos padres que te lo dan todo. Tú si eres débil, porque no sabes lo que es tener que luchar.

Llegados a este punto, reconozco que pensé que tenía que haberme callado, porque Malfoy se levantó y me cogió del cuello, levantándome a mí también del banco. Me miró a los ojos. Tenía miedo, porque parecía muy enfadado, pero no podía dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos me atrapaban. Destilaban maldad, y otras muchas cosas imposibles de descifrar.

.- Nunca, Granger, nunca hables de mí. No sabes nada de mí ni de mi familia. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí nunca más. Me das asco.

Me soltó y se fue. He perdido mi única oportunidad de contar con alguien. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Malfoy no es de fiar.

No sé que hacer. Supongo que esperar a que termine el curso. Sólo quedan ocho meses... no podré. Sé que no podré.

Bueno, tarde o temprano podré ir de nuevo al acantilado. Eso me da algo de fuerza.

------

3 de Octubre

Querido diario:

Todo es bastante normal. Sí. Esa es la palabra. Normal.

Soy el centro de una espiral que gira incansable a mi alrededor. Los demás transportan sus libros por los pasillos, gritan por los corredores, de clase a clase, van a la biblioteca a estudiar o a hacer deberes... la biblioteca... como la echo de menos. Mis libros. ¿Cuánto hace que no leo nada? Demasiado. No puedo ir allí. La señora Pince se quedará petrificada si me ve, y yo misma no creo ser capaz de volver a entrar ahí.

Hoy, en Pociones, me pusieron con Harry. Intenta no mirarme. Tengo ganas de decirle algo, pero no me atrevo. Tengo miedo. ¿Y si fui yo? ¿Y si maté a Ginny... y a los demás? Tengo que resignarme. He perdido a Harry. He perdido a Ron. Sólo me tengo a mí.

No entiendo nada. No tengo nada que ver con ellos. Miro atrás en el tiempo, y todos estos años me parecen una quimera. Tan cerca... tan lejos. Estoy olvidando quien solía ser. Hermione Granger. Prefecta. Las mejores notas. Favorita de los profesores. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Ahora soy solo un fantasma de lo que era. Ni siquiera físicamente soy la misma Hermione Granger. Siento como si dentro de mí hubiera un gigante tratando de estirarse, tratando de abrirse hueco en mi cuerpo. No sé si quiero que lo haga. Seré libre, pero me destrozará...

Una vez más me duermo llorando, acurrucada, sujetándome las piernas entre los brazos. No quiero despertar. No quiero despertar...

XXXXXXX

.-... Ginny, seguro que no es tan complicado, déjame verlo...-

Un estruendo indescriptible rasga la paz de la biblioteca. De repente, gritos, llantos, carreras. No encuentro mi varita. No la encuentro. Una voz grita. Puede que más de una. Distingo la frialdad de sus palabras en el caos de la habitación, que no es ya más que escombro y muerte.

.- Avada Kedavra

Un golpe en mi cabeza, y todo se vuelve blanco. Ya no oigo nada. No veo nada.

_(Avada Kedavra)_

_(Avada Kedavra)_

XXXXX

He despertado aterrorizada. El pánico paraliza mis músculos, mis sentidos, como aquella vez. Ahora lo entiendo. Por fin lo entiendo.

(Avada Kedavra)

Ahora lo sé. Soy inocente. Estoy segura. No me atacaron. Sólo un golpe en la cabeza, que me palpita ahora de nuevo como si quisiera hacerme el favor de ayudarme a recordar.

(Avada Kedavra)

Lo escuché antes de desvanecerme. Por eso no recordaba nada. Ahora entiendo. Yo debía parecer culpable. Esa voz, esa voz... tal vez hay más, no estoy segura, pero al menos una de ellas me resulta familiar.

Ahora sé que soy inocente. Alguien mató a mis compañeros el curso pasado, y yo debía parecer culpable.


	6. Tenemos un pacto

14 de Octubre

_Querido diario:_

Estos días he intentado hablar con Malfoy varias veces, todas ellas sin éxito... ahora que estoy segura de mi inocencia, necesito más que nunca de alguien que me ayude, pero parece que no puedo contar con él. Sé que él no hará nada si no obtiene a cambio un beneficio. Le conozco desde que somos críos. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle...

Mientras tanto, los días transcurren como copias unos de otros. Pienso continuamente en Sirius. En cómo debió sentirse, solo, repudiado, odiado por algo que no había hecho. Ayer, en clase de Pociones, Snape se atrevió a insinuar algo sobre mí, o al menos eso me pareció oír. Me parece increíble viniendo de él, un antiguo mortífago. De repente, se me ocurre una idea, y creo que la pondré en práctica cuanto antes.

16 de Octubre

_Querido diario_:

Por fin lo he conseguido, he hablado con Malfoy, y me ha escuchado. No ha tenido más remedio. Le he seguido hasta la biblioteca. Luego he esperado a que saliera y prácticamente he tenido que suplicarle que me acompañara a los jardines. Se ha quedado mirándome, como dudando que cualquier cosa que yo pueda decirle vaya a resultarle útil...

.- Malfoy, hola, yo...

.- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? Déjame en paz Granger.

.- Malfoy, si me ayudas, te prometo que te seré útil, te lo prometo.

Por un momento me mira de arriba abajo, y una ambigua sonrisa se dibuja en sus finos labios.

.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo de útil? Porque, de verdad, Granger, no pensarás que yo querría...

.- Malfoy, antes muerta, me refiero a otro tipo de utilidad. Mira, ven conmigo y te lo explicaré.

Malfoy suspira largamente y me sigue resignado, más por aburrimiento o para comprobar de qué se trata que porque de verdad confíe en mí. Por fin nos sentamos en uno de esos bancos de piedra, alejados de la gente, donde nadie puede vernos.

.- Malfoy, necesito que me ayudes a demostrar que yo no maté a esa gente.

.- Sí, Granger, eso ya me lo has dicho, pero la verdad, me da igual lo que piensen o no de ti...

.- ¡Malfoy, escúchame! Sí me ayudas, yo te ayudaré.

.- No veo cómo podrías ayudarme...

.- ¿Sabes lo que es la Orden del Fénix?

.- ¿¿Qué?

.- Que si sabes lo que...

.- Ya te he oído estúpida. Y tú, ¿qué sabes sobre eso?

.- Malfoy, por favor, durante años he sido la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, he pasado las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley, he tenido conocimiento sobre asuntos del Ministerio, de Dumbledore... de Voldemort...

.- No puedo creerlo. Conoces la Orden del Fénix.

Me siento satisfecha. Ahora yo llevo la conversación. Yo estoy en superioridad de condiciones. Yo estoy sorprendiendo a Malfoy.

.- Bien, y qué quieres de mí, Granger.

.- Escucha, Malfoy. Tú me ayudarás, sea como sea, a demostrar que soy inocente.

.- ¿Qué obtendré yo a cambio?

.- Te diré dónde está el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Dónde se reúnen. Estarán a vuestra merced. A tu merced.

Malfoy me mira en silencio durante un largo rato, escrutinando mis ojos. Parece que está sopesando las posibilidades que se abren ante él. Conocer el emplazamiento exacto de la Orden del Fénix... acabar con sus miembros... convertirse finalmente en mortífago, ser el hombre de confianza de Voldemort, su más fiel servidor, la envidia de los demás mortífagos, el orgullo de su padre, llevar la Marca...

.- No te creo.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Que no te creo. Me estás engañando para que te ayude. Tú no harías eso, nuca lo harías. Traicionar a esa gente, a Potter, a Weasley y sus padres, a Dumbledore y a todos los demás. No, sé que no lo harás. No eres capaz, esa gente te importa demasiado. Crees que me estás engañando, Granger, sangre sucia, pero no es así.

.- ¿Ah sí, Malfoy, esa gente? ¿Qué gente? ¿Harry, Ron? ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Ron cuando me juzgaba el Wizengamot? ¿Dónde están ahora, por qué llevo sola todos estos meses, por qué te estoy pidiendo ayuda a ti, Draco Malfoy, alguien que me odia, en vez de a Harry o a Ron? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore cuando me insultan por los pasillos, cuando Ron me lanzó aquel _Crucio _en Transformaciones? ¿Dónde estaba Harry cuando me iba a tirar por el acantilado? No, Malfoy, esa gente ya no es nadie en mi vida. Esa lucha ya no es la mía. No me importa Voldemort, me da igual si hay paz o seguimos en guerra, si vivimos o morimos. Sólo quiero limpiar mi nombre, que todos los que me han abandonado sepan que yo no lo hice, que soy inocente, que estaban equivocados y que han destrozado mi vida. Lo que tú y tu gente hagáis después con ellos no me importa, del mismo modo que mi suerte no les ha importado a ninguno de ellos. Sólo te pido que me ayudes. A cambio yo también te ayudaré. Lograrás la gloria, Malfoy. Serás el hombre más próximo a Voldemort. Piénsalo.

.- Granger, no tengo nada que pensar.

.- Está bien, Malfoy, pero que sepas que...

.- No tengo nada que pensar. Te ayudaré. Pero tu también me ayudarás a mí. Todos sabrás que eres inocente, pero cuando lo sepan, tú me dirás dónde se reúne la Orden del Fénix y yo acabaré con ellos. Lo harás. De lo contrario, te mataré con mis propias manos, sin magia. ¿Está claro? Tenemos un pacto.

.- Tenemos un pacto. Pero no hablarás de ello con nadie.

.- Claro que no. Sólo yo ganaré la gloria. Pronto...

.- Pronto, Malfoy, pronto.


	7. No soy yo

23 de Noviembre

_Querido diario:_

Paso con Malfoy la mayor parte del tiempo. Creo que ha empezado a mirarme de otra forma, quiero decir, que si no fuera por mi sangre impura, hasta me consideraría un igual. Al principio estábamos casi siempre escondidos en mi Sala de los Menesteres; él decía que no quería ser visto conmigo, que no debíamos levantar sospechas, o alguna otra excusa por el estilo. Ahora esto parece no preocuparle, y desde hace varios días, nos dejamos ver por los pasillos o los jardines con bastante frecuencia. Las primeras semanas todos estaban escandalizados, incluso los profesores. No podían imaginar qué motivos podían llevar a Draco Malfoy a querer pasar su tiempo, tan valorado y disputado, con la sangre sucia Granger, la odiosa Granger... la asesina Granger.

He pillado varias veces a Ron mirándonos, mirándome. Él también piensa, y se pregunta, ¿qué diablos hago yo con Draco Malfoy?. Ya ves Ronald, es mi única compañía. ¿No te parece curioso, gracioso incluso? El hurón es, sin llegar a serlo, lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido en los últimos meses. Me encantaría meterme dentro de tu cabeza, Ron, sólo unos instantes, unos minutos, y escarbar en cada rincón, en cada sentimiento, saber qué piensas cuando recuerdas mi nombre. Quiero saber si, como a mí, aún te arden los labios pensando en los míos, si no te sientes morir cada vez que un insulto o una maldición sale de tu boca. No lo creo... por que me amabas. Sé que me amabas. Como sólo tu sabes amar. Y ahora me odias. Como sólo tu sabes odiar... Yo también te odio, Ron. Pero no me conoces. No me conocéis. Ni tú, ni Harry, que ni siquiera me mira. Al menos tú me haces saber que desearías verme muerta, pero él pasa a mi lado con la cabeza agachada, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, como si no hubiera habido entre nosotros lazos tan fuertes que, al romperse, han dejado una marca que para los dos es imborrable. Os odio. Ya no siento pena cuando os miro, no siento ganas de abrazaros, de haceros saber la verdad. Solo de veros sufrir, de causaros tanto mal como el que me estáis causando.

Malfoy dice que ya no le importa que nos vean juntos, y sé que dice la verdad. Cuando él dice que no le importa lo que la gente diga de él, no se refiere a que esté tan seguro de sí mismo que no presta oídos a las habladurías de la gente. No. Simplemente, la gente no le importa. Él es así. Ahora lo entiendo en realidad. Ahora entiendo todos estos años, ahora conozco a aquél chico rubio y desagradable que nos insultaba por los pasillos, el niño rico, que lo tenía todo. Como tantas veces, estábamos equivocados. Cree que lo tiene todo, y no tiene nada. Su vida gira en torno a un ideal caduco, absurdo, una obsesión acerca de la pureza de sangre, una devoción enfermiza por un ser que no conoce, al que tampoco importa en absoluto. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, debo reconocer que envidio a Draco Malfoy. Él no conoce el amor. Nunca ha amado a nadie. No quiere. No puede. No sabe. No le han enseñado a amar. Lo que es más, le han educado en el desdén hacia este sentimiento. Por este motivo, él no sabe lo que es sufrir el desprecio de otros. Siempre ha sido él el que ha despreciado a los demás, el que se ha sabido envidiado. No ama a sus padres, ni a sus amigos, si es que puede llamarse así al nutrido grupo de personas que le siguen a todas partes. Su única ambición es el poder. Si pudiera, sentiría pena por él, le compadecería, pero creo que también yo he perdido la capacidad de albergar cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Mejor así. Sentir sólo entorpecería lo que he de hacer. Hermione Granger ya no existe. No sé qué o quién soy ahora. No quiero saberlo.

.-.-.-.-.-

25 de Noviembre

_Querido diario_:

Cada vez echo menos de menos a mis padres. Ahora casi sólo son un recuerdo. Es lo mejor. Cuantas menos distracciones tenga, más centrada estaré en mi tarea...

Malfoy está también muy entregado. Pero ayer le llamé Draco, y me miró enfadado. Supongo que es algo que no debo hacer. Será mejor que evite ese tipo de deslices. Somos Granger y Malfoy... sin embargo, estoy descubriendo cosas en él que nunca pensé que pudiera ver, y sé que a él le sucede lo mismo.

De momento no hemos avanzado nada, y eso nos turba bastante a los dos. Sobre todo a él. Es muy impaciente. Pretende lograr ya sus propósitos. Parece que quiere llegar a la cima del mundo, o algo por el estilo. No puedo dejar de admirar su ambición, desmesurada para alguien tan joven.

Malfoy jura que los mortífagos no tuvieron nada que ver en el ataque de la biblioteca, pues en ese caso, él tendría conocimiento de ese hecho, y sería poco probable que yo hubiera sido acusada. Creo que estamos en el punto de partida. Yo no sé ni por donde empezar. Estoy perdida, aturdida... él opina que, a todas luces, el propósito principal era que yo pareciera culpable, (conclusión a la que yo también había llegado) y que quien lo hizo debió ser alguien de Hogwarts. Los dos nos estamos devanando los sesos, pensando quien o quienes podían odiarme tanto para desear verme en Azkaban, o incluso muerta. Las personas que había ese día en la biblioteca eran de las cuatro casas, y estoy segura de que estaban ahí por azar... no sé. En ocasiones el desaliento se apodera de mí, y siento el deseo de abandonar, de dejarlo todo y hacerme a la idea de que no tengo nada que hacer. Sin embargo, sé que Malfoy no me lo permitirá. Él se juega demasiado. A veces le tengo miedo. No sé hasta donde es capaz de llegar. Creo que no tiene límite, que nada le importa. Veo en sus ojos su pasado, años de soledad, de incertidumbre, de odio, de desprecio... veo en su mirada un presente cargado de fuerza, de ambición, de la pasión que pone en todo lo que hace... pero no soy capaz de ver su futuro. No poseo el don de la clarividencia, pero casi siempre he tenido la capacidad de augurar para una persona si sus deseos se verán o no cumplidos. Con Malfoy no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez es que no me atrevo... pues sé que si sus deseos se cumplen, significará que también los míos se han visto satisfechos... y no quiero pensar lo que sucederá cuando realmente llegue el momento en que tenga que revelarle el emplazamiento exacto del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Si no lo hago acabará conmigo. Si lo hago, acabará con todos ellos. No debería importarme... pero es la primera vez en mi vida que experimento el odio de otros hacia mí, que experimento un sentimiento que podría llamar de venganza... aunque no sé si es venganza. No quiero que les ocurra nada malo. Simplemente, creo que me da igual... ¿qué me está pasando? ¿qué me han hecho? Yo no soy así... pero no estoy segura de querer ser otra vez la de antes. Quiero ser como Malfoy... que nada me importe. Estar en otra piel, en cualquier otra. No quiero ser yo.

No quiero ser yo.

.-.-.-.-.-

27 de Noviembre

_Querido diario_:

Me cuesta tener los ojos abiertos, sobre todo el derecho... y creo que la boca me sabrá a sangre todavía unas horas más. No es que me moleste el sabor de la sangre, pero el labio hinchado me molesta bastante. Hoy Parvati me dijo algo que no me gustó en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Esta vez no he bajado la cabeza y he salido corriendo a llorar a mi Sala de los Menesteres; me he avalanzado sobre ella y he vertido en su cuerpo toda la ira y la frustración de estos meses. Varios alumnos más se han acercado, pensé que a separarnos, aunque luego me he dado cuenta de que sólo venían a sujetarme para que Parvati pudiera golpearme con mayor desahogo... eso me ha enfurecido aún más. Ni siquiera sé quién ha recibido mis golpes, pero estoy segura de que Parvati y unos cuantos más han salido mal parados... aunque no tanto como yo, claro. Por suerte, Malfoy apareció y me sacó de allí a rastras, literalmente, pues casi no podía sostenerme. Me ha llevado a su dormitorio, y ha sido la primera vez que voy a la habitación de un Slytherin. Creo que, en Hogwarts, Malfoy hace lo que le da la gana, pues nadie le ha dicho nada por llevarme allí. Me ha curado con magia las heridas más importantes, y mediante el método muggle, que él tanto odia, las más pequeñas, lo que no ha dejado de sorprenderme. Intentaba no mirarle a la cara mientras me limpiaba la sangre del ojo y del labio, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, y es que me impresiona la delicadeza que puede salir de sus manos, unas manos que él se empeña en destinar tan solo a tareas destructivas. La concentración de su rostro me hacía sentir ganas de estar horas sentada frente a él, mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos grises que todos creen incapaces de algo bueno. Qué equivocados están con él. Qué equivocados están conmigo. No saben nada. Hoy, mientras me curaba, me ha llamado Hermione, aunque luego parece haberse arrepentido. Me he hecho la sorda, para que no se sintiera incómodo. Le necesito, es el único que está a mi lado, y no quiero que se arrepienta de lo que estamos haciendo.

Mientras me curaba entró alguien en la habitación, creo que se llama Blaise Zabini, y le dijo a Malfoy algo acerca de qué diablos hacía la asesina sangre sucia allí. Él respondió que en su cuarto entraría quién a él le pareciera oportuno, y que en cualquier caso no había pedido su consentimiento ni el de ninguna persona en ese colegio de estúpidos. Zabini se fue por donde había venido, sin agregar nada más, y cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Me ha quedado bien claro que Malfoy es toda una autoridad en Hogwarts; respetado, temido y obedecido, y en ocasiones adorado, aunque en ningún caso amado...

Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero en cierto modo me siento bien conmigo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora saben que la próxima vez que me ataquen les responderé. Ahora estoy más convencida de lo que estoy haciendo.

Ya no quiero ser yo.

Ya no soy yo.

.-.-.-.-.-

4 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

Estos días he estado muy ocupada con Malfoy, intentando averiguar cosas sobre aquella noche, nexos sobre las personas que estábamos en la biblioteca... todo ha sido en vano, seguimos en blanco, como al principio. Yo estoy cansada y Malfoy cada vez más impaciente. Hemos visitado el monumento una y mil veces, tratando de hallar en él alguna respuesta, en sus nombres... lo he mirado tantas veces que casi me causa indiferencia. Sólo el nombre de Ginny sigue provocándome aún dolor, y empiezo a pensar que es porque me ha granjeado el odio de Harry y Ron, y no por la pérdida esencial de mi amiga.

Las vacaciones de Navidad están cada vez más cerca, y Hogwarts quedará por suerte mucho más vacío y tranquilo. Yo me quedaré aquí, claro, no tengo a dónde ir... Malfoy me ha dicho que también se quedará. Dice que así trabajaremos en nuestra "misión" más tranquilos. Yo no dudo de sus motivos, aunque también creo que no quiere ir a su casa ni ver a su familia. Supongo que le entiendo. Mi familia fueron Harry y Ron, y los Weasley en cierto modo, y ahora...

.-.-.-.-

7 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

Creo que Draco está sobre la pista de algo, o al menos tiene una intuición, una idea, por vaga que sea... algo de lo que tirar. Pero no quiere decírmelo. Según él, no quiere ilusionarme en vano antes de estar seguro. Me extraña tanta consideración por su parte, y me hace sospechar. Simplemente me hace preguntas sobre mi juicio en el Wizengamot, sobre Ron y Harry y la relación que tenía con ellos, preguntas que en ocasiones me cuesta responder, que son demasiado íntimas o que me hacen saltar las lágrimas. Él intenta disimular, pero sé que no es insensible a mi llanto. También él se siente sólo. Sabe que siempre lo ha estado.

Pero hoy, finalmente, parece que Draco ha encontrado algo, o al menos eso cree. Ha llegado corriendo, agitado y nervioso...

.- ¡Hermione! – ya casi nunca me llama "Granger", y parece no darse cuenta.

.- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco, por qué gritas?

.- ¿Hermione, quién fue el principal testigo que te acusó en el Wizengamot?

.- Te lo he dicho millones de veces...

.- ¡Vamos, Hermione!

.- Está bien, fue la...

Entonces me quedé muda. No entiendo la relación que puede haber, pero Draco parece sí haberla encontrado.

.- ... la señora Pince. Pero, Draco, no entiendo...

.- Hermione, ése es su apellido de casada, pero escucha, he encontrado su apellido de soltera.


	8. Profecía

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

.- Pince, no es su apellido, al menos no el de verdad. Es el de casada. Se casó hace más de veinticinco años con un hombre llamado Mersekis Pince, pero no estuvo tantos casada, pues su esposo murió en circunstancias extrañas hace unos quince. Se atribuyó su muerte a un ataque mortífago, pero en realidad, informaciones encubiertas revelaron que fueron los otros, los de "tu bando" los que acabaron con él. Por lo que he podido saber, en aquél momento el señor Pince portaba algún tipo de magia extraña y extremadamente poderosa que iba a entregar a un mortífago. Parece que nuestro hombre estaba harto de ser un "don nadie" y pensaba entregar su lealtad a los mortífagos que, según creía, le acogerían con los brazos abiertos gracias a lo que iba a darles. Pero fue asesinado cuando se dirigía a su cita y nunca se conocieron sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que la señora Pince también las ignoraba. Cuando ocurrió todo aquello, Dumbledore permitió a la señora Pince trabajar en Hogwarts y trató de ocultar aquellos hechos... pero ya sabes, al final todo se acaba sabiendo. Entre lo que he podido leer y lo que me ha contado mi padre...

.- Draco... no sé, todo esto está muy bien pero no entiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

.- ¡Piensa Hermione, piensa!

.- ¡No lo sé, Draco!

.- ¡La señora Pince es muggle! ¡Ni siquiera es una squib! Sólo el conocer y casarse con un mago le permitió entrar en el mundo de la magia, y posteriormente conocer también a Dumbledore y quedarse trabajando en Hogwarts.

.- Vaya... Draco, me sorprendes, no sabía que la señora Pince fuera muggle, pero creo que si no me explicas nada más no podré...

.- En la actualidad tiene unos cincuenta años.

.- ¡Draco, ya basta! ¡No entiendo nada y no sé a dónde quieres llegar!

.- Su nombre es Anna. Vamos Hermione, tienes que haberlo oído antes.

Viendo mi cara exasperada, Draco se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la túnica, sacando de él un pergamino.

.- He copiado esto en la biblioteca de mi casa. Anoche me colé por la chimenea del despacho de Snape y visité mi casa. Llevamos un registro minucioso de todas y cada de las personas que en alguna ocasión tuvieron relación con nosotros o nos prestaron un servicio. Conservamos sus datos, descripción del servicio prestado, circunstancias, año... desde que los mortífagos existen. Hermione, escucha, también registramos su árbol genealógico. Mira esto, lo copié en de un libro.

Desenrollé el pergamino ávida de información clarificadora. Mi mirada se topó con decenas de nombres y fechas que me esforcé en seguir detenidamente con el dedo, sin apresurarme, trazando una línea descendente. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa y a saltarme nombres en mi frenética lectura, hasta que llegué a una fila tan solo escasos centímetros por encima del final del pergamino. Encontré a Mersekis Pince, hijo de Edmund Pince y Rosemunde Archer. Junto a él, unido con el tenue dibujo de dos alianzas, el nombre de su esposa Anna, la hoy señora Pince, sólo que leía ahora su verdadero apellido. (no puede ser, no es posible, debe ser una coincidencia, seguro que es eso, debe haber más personas en Inglaterra con ese apellido... no puede ser)

El nombre de la señora Pince se abrió paso en mi mente como una luz repentina en un cuarto oscuro.

(Mersekis Pince)

Cegador, revelador... terrible...

(no puede ser... Anna Granger... sigue leyendo Hermione, debe haber una respuesta... Anna Granger)

Seguí con un dedo tembloroso una línea que unía el nombre de Anna Granger hacia la izquierda con el de otro hombre.

(Arnold Granger)

Sentí en mí la atenta mirada de Draco, pero de súbito, la tierra dejó de girar y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al leer el nombre de alguien a quién tanto conocí y amé.

(papá...)

Miré a Draco un segundo, buscando una explicación, una sonrisa que me hiciera pensar que todo aquello era una broma pesada. Sin embargo, esta vez Draco miraba al suelo, comprendiendo y en cierto modo compartiendo mi dolor, creo que sintiéndose en parte culpable al haber revelado la oculta verdad del pergamino que sostenía.

(papá... no...)

Y junto a él, el nombre de mi madre (mamá, mamá, tu nombre aquí, con papá, no entiendo, la señora Pince y papá son hermanos, no sabía... dijisteis que no había magos en mi familia... no quiero seguir, no quiero leer más)

(Hermione Granger, yo también salgo aquí, mi nombre está aquí, aquí, y yo quiero estar muerta, quiero ir con vosotros, no quiero leer más...)

.- ¿Hermione? No te quedes callada, di algo...

Miré a Draco, como saliendo de una conmoción, hablándole despacio, cansada

.- Draco... ahora sé que esa mujer era hermana de mi padre, hecho que, por alguna razón que ignoro, me ha sido ocultado hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, aún no sé que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo, con lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca, con que me culpen a mí... con nada, Draco, con nada. Estamos igual que antes. Igual. Pero ahora me siento peor. No sé que quieres que te diga. Ahora me voy a mi habitación. Quiero dormir. Hasta mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

Desde que Draco trajo ese pergamino no hemos vuelto a vernos. No sé si estoy enfadada. No creo que sea eso. Simplemente no quiero verle, ni a él ni a nadie, así que no he salido de la habitación. Supongo que mañana le buscaré.

La bibliotecaria es mi tía... y nunca me lo había dicho nadie. Me he permitido unos instantes de odiar a mis padres por no decírmelo, eso y que su esposo (mi tío...) era un mago. Luego he pensado que no soy capaz de odiarlos. Son mis padres. Imagino que tendrían buenos motivos... en cualquier caso ahora lo sé... es lo que importa, supongo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

11 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

Me he permitido hacer algunas investigaciones clandestinas por mi cuenta, saliendo solo por la noche para evitar encontrarme con nadie; la señora Pince, la hermana de mi madre, nació varios años antes que él. Mi abuela la tuvo siendo muy joven, antes de conocer a mi abuelo, y la dejó en un orfanato muggle. Fue hace muchos años, las cosas eran diferentes entonces, asi que supongo que si actuó de ese modo fue para evitar un escándalo en la familia. Es por ello que mi padre no sabía que tenía una hermana. Seguro que ella tampoco sabe que tiene un hermano, aunque ahora este muerto... ni que yo soy su sobrina.

He ido a buscar a Draco. No estaba enfadado, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo estuviera. En realidad no sé qué puedo o no esperar de él.

Le he contado lo que ahora sé, aunque hemos vuelto a llegar a la conclusión de que seguimos estando como al principio. Me propone que ambos vayamos esta noche a su casa, ya que, como él dice, "dos mentes trabajan más rápido que una", y puede que podamos extraer más datos en la biblioteca de su casa. Me parece excesivamente arriesgado; si a él le cogen deambulando en plena noche por el castillo, y concretamente dirigiéndose al despacho de Snape, seguramente reciba una reprimenda y le obliguen, como mucho, a quedarse un par de tardes después de las clases haciendo algún trabajo extra. En cambio, si es a mí a quién sorprenden, pensarán que estoy planeando otro crimen en masa o algo parecido, e iré derecha al despacho de Dumbledore para que vuelva a poner vigilancia en mi puerta. Hace ya unas cuantas semanas que me libró de esos aurores que me seguían a todas partes (imagino que ahora piensa que no soy peligrosa, o que la compañía de Draco basta para que todos los Slytherin controlen cada uno de mis pasos), hecho que agradezco infinitamente...

Quedamos a la una en punto frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Draco asegura conocer la contraseña. Me resulta, cuanto menos increíble, que un profesor confíe de ese modo en un alumno. Si Snape nos pillara...

Debo reconocer que tengo miedo. Ir a casa de Draco... si Harry y Ron pudieran verme... no sé que pensarían de mí, aunque ya tendrán tiempo de juzgar todos mis actos cuando todo esto haya terminado. A veces intento pensar en Draco como lo hacía antes, (Malfoy, el hurón, ese odioso Slytherin...), y me resulta imposible estar refriéndome a la misma persona. Sólo espero no estar equivocándome, por que aún a veces tengo dudas sobre la persona que tengo en frente. Estaría horas y horas escuchando el discurso apasionado que sale de sus labios, refiriéndose a cualquier tema. Habla de todo con una convicción absoluta, con gran vehemencia, como si la vida le fuera en cada cosa que hace. Está lleno de energía, y ésta es contagiosa. Cuando siento que no puedo o no quiero seguir, es él quien me recuerda lo que estamos haciendo, por qué y para qué... y desearía que fueran otras las circunstancias que os hubieran unido, y no el propósito común de destruir a otros...

Ya es casi la hora, y estoy preparada. Me duele el estómago y estoy algo mareada a causa de los nervios. He quebrantado decenas de veces las reglas de Hogwarts con Ron y Harry; escapadas nocturnas, aventuras, travesuras infantiles... pero nunca con Draco Malfoy, un enemigo natural, la única persona que ahora está junto a mí.

Ron, te echo tanto de menos que pensar en ti me duele cada día. Ya no te quiero, pero una parte de mí se fue contigo, y puede que acabar con lo que amé sea la única forma de recuperarla...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

12 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

A la hora convenida salí de mi habitación, y creo que no desperté a ninguna de mis compañeras. Si lo hice, no dieron muestras de ello, aunque no es algo que realmente me preocupara en ese momento, y tampoco ahora.

Recorrí pasillos y corredores hasta llegar al despacho de Snape, en cuya puerta me esperaba Draco. No era más que una silueta, alta y esbelta, envuelta en sombras, cubierto por su túnica. Me invita a pasar delante de él, lo que me hace sonreír, pues en ninguna situación parece olvidar sus exquisitos modales burgueses.

.- ¿De que te ríes?

.- De nada.

.- Te he visto reírte.

.- No me reía, era una sonrisa.

.- ¿Pues por qué sonreías?

.- No sé, me ha hecho gracia que me abrieras la puerta. No puedo negar que, aunque siempre hayas sido un malcriado y un insoportable, tu educación es excelente.

Draco me mira, sorprendido ante mi afirmación, aunque rápidamente cambia esta expresión por una sonrisa ambigua, indescifrable.

.- Soy un caballero.

Los dos vamos ahora hasta la chimenea y entramos en ella. Me toma la mano, y tiemblo ante este contacto que no esperaba. Su piel está helada, pero al instante la mía empieza a arder. No me atrevo a mirarle. Él coge un puñado de polvos. Su semblante es ahora serio, y pronuncia las palabras claramente y sin titubear. Mi cuerpo está agitado, revolucionado por dentro, pero no creo que él haya notado nada.

.- Mansión Malfoy.

--------

Parece más un palacio que una casa. Los techos son altísimos, los muebles y alfombras seguramente hayan costado más que la construcción de cualquier hotel muggle de lujo. Me marea tanta opulencia, y no sé dónde mirar. Por alguna razón siempre había pensado que la casa de los Malfoy sería horrible, supongo que por mi odio visceral hacia Draco, pero nada más lejos. Todo aquí es maravilloso, las pinturas, los jarrones, los tapices...

Debemos poner cuidado en andar con sigilo y hablar en voz muy baja; nadie puede ver que estamos aquí. Draco me guía hasta la biblioteca. Es una habitación enorme. Las estanterías repletas de libros, gruesos volúmenes y documentos pulcramente clasificados se extienden casi hasta el techo de la estancia, que estimo en más de diez metros. Una escalera móvil se adhiere a la estantería para permitir a la persona alcanzar los libros y desplazarse por ella. Nada más ver todo aquello, me entran ganas de llorar... sigo adorando los libros, pero hace tanto que no leo... hay volúmenes enormes sobre Oclumancia, Historia de la Magia... aunque sobre todo los hay sobre las Artes Oscuras. Son volúmenes hermosos y ricamente ornamentados. Él lo ha notado. Sabe lo que he sentido al entrar...

.- ¿Echas de menos leer, verdad?

Le miro, incapaz de estar más asombrada. Se ha dado cuenta de que añoro leer, de que todo esto me fascina... de que me siento triste. Puede apreciar como me siento, ponerse en mi lugar.

Sin embargo no espera a que le responda, y tampoco yo quiero o puedo hacerlo. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impediría hablar, y por nada del mundo querría llorar delante de él. En seguida empezamos a examinar los libros, tratando ambos de olvidar lo que acaba de decir, pero pasan las horas, y aunque todo lo que leo me apasiona y me horroriza por igual, no encontramos nada que pueda sernos útil.

Encuentro un libro granate que me llama poderosamente la atención, con letras que no entiendo en relieve de color negro azabache. Miro a Draco inquisitivamente, y me arrebata el volumen de las manos.

.- ¿Qué pasa, qué es eso?

.- No puedes leer este

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Está prohibido

.- ¿Cómo que está prohibido?

.- Está prohibido... a gente...

.- A gente que no es como tú. A sangres sucia.

.- Sí. A sangres sucia. Lo siento, Hermione. Hay ciertas cosas que no deben salir fuera de aquí.

.- Pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto.

.- Y lo estamos, pero hay límites que no debes cruzar. Tu mundo, el mío.

.- Mi mundo...

.- Lo siento.- lo siente... pero hay dureza en su voz.

.- ¿Sabes, Draco? Mientras sigas viendo en mí a un ser de sangre sucia, a una de esas personas que detestas, nunca podremos lograr nada. No mientras no me veas como a un igual.

.- ¿Un igual?

.- ¡Sí, Draco, un igual, un igual! ¡Despierta, abre los ojos! ¡Olvida todos esos ideales sobre la sangre!

.- No deberías cuestionar lo que me trae aquí. Tengo unos ideales por los que lucho y en los que creo, y no es tu cometido el hacer que me los replantee, por que no lo conseguirás.

.- Está bien, dejaré de hablar de ello, si es lo que quieres.

Me di la vuelta y seguí mirando otros libros, apartándome de él. Tenía ganas de llorar. Me sentía dolida, humillada. Para él todo seguía igual. Él era un Malfoy, un futuro mortífago, un Slytherin. Yo, una sangre sucia.

.- Hermione, espera. Tienes razón. Estamos juntos en esto. Lo demás da igual. Mira, es un libro de profecías. Recoge profecías pronunciadas desde que existe la magia, algunas de las cuales son aún desconocidas.

Aún estoy furiosa... y sobre todo triste, pero debo escucharle, y agradezco su gesto.

.- ¿Se han cumplido todas?

.- Hasta la fecha, sí. Son profecías, Hermione, no palabras de la profesora Trelawney.

.- ¿Las has leído?

.- No

.- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

.- No me interesa tratar de descifrar palabras ambiguas sobre lo que sucederá en el futuro, hechos que quizá no deseo saber.

.- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto tú, Draco Malfoy.

.- Hay cosas a las que es mejor no adelantarse, sino dejar que sucedan. Es inútil tratar de evitar lo inevitable, o prepararse para algo que no sabrás combatir. La vida es misterio, Hermione. No quieras desentrañarlo antes de tiempo.

Se había quedado mirando al techo. Era como si no se dirigiese a mí, sino que sólo estuviera divagando. Su mirada se perdía, dirigida a ninguna parte en concreto. Le volví a coger al libro de las manos. Las seguía teniendo heladas, como si en su cuerpo no hubiera vida. Me mira, pero no hace nada para evitar que se lo quite. Abrí el volumen por una página al azar. Los bordes eran dorados. Tenía que tener cuidado, pues parecían cortar la piel si se pasaban las hojas demasiado rápido.

La última página del libro está estropeada, más que las demás. Se dobla, destacando en el grosor del libro, lo que atrae mi atención. Empiezo a leer. Parece un cántico más que la profecía que Draco asegura que es.

"_El Elegido._

_El que venció más veces al Oscuro._

_Su poder combatirá con el último Eslabón de un linaje de noble alcurnia._

_La última gota de Sangre negra de una herencia de sangre negra brillará junto al Eslabón, será su fuerza. _

_El Eslabón será llamado a vencer al Elegido para devolver su Gloria al Oscuro._

_La Sangre se podrá sólo derramar si es derramada por su sangre. Si ello sucede, el Elegido vencerá y el Oscuro caerá durante siete años en un pozo de tinieblas._

_La Sangre y el Eslabón resplandecerán juntos, pues tal es su destino, aunque este se ve a menudo truncado por los que ignoran._

_El dolor de la Sangre acabará con el fin del Elegido._

_La sangre es invulnerable a la maldición que no obtiene perdón._

_No todo se cumplirá, pues es designio de la Magia ingobernable que, sólo el que conoce, vence o perece en su afán por vencer."_

.- Draco...

.- ¿La has leído?

.- S.. sí...

.- ¿Y?

.- No entiendo nada. Sólo sé que habla de Harry.

.- ¿Qué? ¿¿De Harry? Déjame ver.

Draco leyó de igual modo aquello que pretendía ser una profecía, un designio de futuro. Cuando terminó, me miró, y sus ojos grises me atravesaron.

.- ¿Harry es el Elegido?

.- Sí.

.- ¿Elegido para qué?.- parece furioso.

.- Para vencer a Voldemort, al menos eso decía otra profecía... no sé, no entiendo nada, no entiendo...

Draco saca entonces de su túnica un pedazo de pergamino y copia el texto.

.- La leeremos detenidamente y descubriremos lo que quiere decir... si es que quiere decir algo.

Un ruido nos sobresalta y nos paraliza.

.- Oigo a alguien. Ni siquiera yo debería leer esto. Tenemos que irnos, ¡ya!

Pienso en lo bien que nos vendría hora la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Harry...

Salimos de la biblioteca y corremos como huracanes por los pasillos, desdeñando en ruido que sabemos que estamos haciendo. Debemos llegar a la chimenea lo antes posible. No importa que nos oigan mientras nadie nos vea.

Al fin llegamos, jadeando como dos niños asustados. Una vez en Hogwarts, Draco se va a su dormitorio y yo al mío. Debe estar a punto de llegar el alba, pero no intento dormir, sé que no podré.

No puedo sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza.

Y no entiendo lo que quieren decir... y no soporto no entender las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

19 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

No soporto no entender las cosas.

Y Draco tampoco. Le enfurece que no logremos interpretar la profecía.

Pronto el colegio quedará casi desierto, y estaremos prácticamente solos para pensar, para investigar...

Prácticamente solos.

No quiero ni pensarlo.


	9. Atacada

23 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

_El Elegido._

_El que venció más veces al Oscuro._

_Su poder combatirá con el último Eslabón de un linaje de noble alcurnia._

_La última gota de Sangre negra de una herencia de sangre negra brillará junto al Eslabón, será su fuerza. _

_El Eslabón será llamado a vencer al Elegido para devolver su Gloria al Oscuro._

_La Sangre se podrá sólo derramar si es derramada por su sangre. Si ello sucede, el Elegido vencerá y el Oscuro caerá durante siete años en un pozo de tinieblas._

_La Sangre y el Eslabón resplandecerán juntos, pues tal es su destino, aunque este se ve a menudo truncado por los que ignoran._

_El dolor de la Sangre acabará con el fin del Elegido._

_La Sangre es invulnerable a la maldición que no obtiene perdón._

_No todo se cumplirá, pues es designio de la Magia ingobernable que, sólo el que conoce, vence o perece en su afán por vencer._

El colegio se ha quedado desierto. Draco y yo somos los únicos alumnos que quedamos aquí. Por suerte, no nos topamos mucho con los profesores. Pasamos gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, hablando en el tono que nos apetece, en el Gran Comedor o en alguna Sala Común, casi siempre en la de Slytherin. He de reconocer que está mucho mejor decorada que la de Gryffindor, el verde y el gris combinan mejor que los colores que predominan en mi Sala Común.

Ya casi nos sabemos la profecía de memoria, de tantas veces como la hemos leído, releído, recitado, escrito, separado en frases, buscado en otros libros... todo ha sido inútil.

No podemos ni pensar en acceder a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Draco creer que deberíamos intentarlo, parece que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurriría si la señora Pince me viera merodeando por ahí... no, ni pensarlo, tendré que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los días mueren.

El tiempo pasa.

Nuestra impaciencia aumenta.

Mi odio crece.

Hay algo dentro de mí que también empieza a crecer. Quiero matarlo.

Pero no sé si podré. No sé si sabré.

-.-.-.-.-.-

25 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

Navidad.

Está nevando y es casi imposible ver el exterior desde mi habitación o desde cualquier ventana del castillo.

Esta mañana he bajado a desayunar y Draco estaba esperándome al pie de la escalera. Tenía un paquete en la mano, y yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

.- Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

.- Feliz Navidad...

.- Toma, es un libro.

.- Gra... gracias... no tenías... –me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer o decir- ¿es que no sabes que no se debe decir lo que hay en el paquete antes de que la persona lo abra?

.- Pues no, yo nunca he hecho un regalo. Además, creo que se nota por la forma.

Desgarré el envoltorio tratando de aparentar calma. "Runas antiguas y su aplicación en las Artes Oscuras".

.- Gracias Draco, me encanta.

.- ¿Aunque sea de Artes Oscuras?

.- Claro.

.- Me alegro.

.- Pero... yo no... no te he comprado...

.- Hermione, no pasa nada, sólo es que lo vi y cómo hace tanto que no lees pensé que te gustaría. Además, nunca me han regalado nada así que es mejor así, no sabría que cara poner.

.- ¿Nunca te han regalado nada?

.- Mmm... no.

.- No me lo creo.

.- Bueno, no te lo creas.

.- ¿Ni en Navidad?

.- No.

.- ¿Cumpleaños?

.- No.

.- ¿Ni tus padres o tus abuelos?

.- No Hermione, ni padres, ni abuelos, tíos, primos, tíos abuelos ni vecinos, ¿por qué no dejas el maldito tema?

.- Está bien, Draco, lo siento.

.- Y si la madre del pobretón Weasley me hubiera tejido un jersey con una D en el pecho lo hubiera arrojado a la chimenea al instante.

Me debió cambiar la cara cuando Draco mencionó el jersey que la señora Weasley tejía cada Navidad, por que a él le cambió también la suya, y suavizó su expresión de enfado.

.- Vale, lo siento, no volveré a nombrar a esa gente. Sólo espero que cada vez que los recuerdes, sea para pensar en el daño que te han hecho y para motivarte en lo que estamos haciendo.

(No te preocupes, Draco, así es)

Pero no le respondí.

-.-.-.-.-

27 de Diciembre

_Querido diario_:

Intentamos entender algo de lo que dice la profecía, pero es triste no poder pedir ayuda a nadie. Supongo que es mejor así.

_El Elegido._

_El que venció más veces al Oscuro._

_Su poder combatirá con el último Eslabón de un linaje de noble alcurnia.._

Sólo sabemos que el Elegido es Harry. A Draco le ha costado asumir esto, pero he tenido que hablarle de la otra profecía, la que se hallaba en el Departamento de Misterios y hablaba sobre Harry y Voldemort. Se lo he contado todo y por fin lo ha entendido. Parece que esto le motiva. Vencer al Elegido. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Harry tuviera que luchar contra alguien más antes de enfrentarse al Voldemort, aunque la profecía parece dejarlo bien claro. (_Su poder combatirá con el último Eslabón de un linaje de_ _noble alcurnia._) Podría ser cualquiera. Hay cientos de familias burguesas en el mundo de la Magia en Inglaterra, no hablemos ya fuera del país.

Saber quién es ese Eslabón podría ayudarnos, parece una pieza clave. Además, dice algo sobre sangre negra, y que ésta ayudará al Eslabón a devolver su gloria al Oscuro, Voldemort.

Todo esto se nos antoja un galimatías indescifrable.

Creo que tardaremos siglos en dar con la respuesta, eso contando con que demos con ella.

Pienso en cómo sería todo si nos encontrásemos en esta situación Harry, Ron y yo hace un par de años.

Bien, pues lo lograré. Después de todo, yo fui siempre el cerebro del trío, Harry el héroe y Ron el compañero del héroe. Draco y yo juntos somos infinitamente más inteligentes y capaces que ellos.

Lo conseguiremos, aunque no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-

1 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

Ya es Año Nuevo. Cada vez tenemos menos tiempo, cada vez estamos más impacientes, más cerca y más lejos. Tengo una corazonada.

Yo no creo en las casualidades.

Creo que ese Eslabón es Draco. El último Eslabón de un linaje de noble alcurnia. Draco no tiene hermanos, ni hijos... es el heredero de la familia Malfoy, el último eslabón.

Creo que está escrito en la profecía que él luche con el Elegido para devolver su gloria al Oscuro, Voldemort. Después de todo, al morir el Elegido, Voldemort vencerá, y Draco debe, según la profecía, acabar con el Elegido, pues él es leal a Voldemort.

Cuando planteé esto a Draco, no quiso creerlo, pero poco a poco esta idea fue tomando forma en su mente, y también en la mía, y creo que no es descabellada.

Si estamos en lo cierto, ahora sólo queda desentrañar el resto. Sólo...

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminarán pronto. Los demás volverán y se acabará la calma.

-.-.-.-.-

4 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

Mañana se reanudarán las clases. Me había acostumbrado al silencio en los pasillos, a las aulas vacías y a tener el castillo para Draco y para mí, a olvidar por unos días las miradas de reproche, el odio, la indiferencia, las acusaciones calladas. Pero presiento que, para bien o para mal, ya nada será como ha sido hasta ahora.

Pronto.

-.-.-.-.-

7 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

Me tiemblan las piernas. Me tiemblan las manos mientras sujeto la pluma.

Mi caligrafía es prácticamente ininteligible.

Cada uno de mis músculos me tiembla aún, atenazado por el pánico. Anoche fui atacada. Estuve tan cerca... y ni siquiera empleó la magia.

Draco me citó de nuevo frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape a la una de la madrugada. Teníamos otra vez la intención de ir a su casa a hurgar en la biblioteca en busca de nuevas pruebas.

Con todos los alumnos durmiendo, era como si otra vez fueran las vacaciones de Navidad. Todo estaba vacío y silencioso, y me encantaba, aunque la oscuridad me gustaba menos... no es que me dé miedo, pero me pone nerviosa no ver lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Anduve por los pasillos hasta que, al doblar una esquina, alguien se abalanzó sobre mi espalda.

Quien quiera que fuese, era más alto que yo, más corpulento y mucho más fuerte. Con un brazo inmovilizó los míos y tapó mi boca con su mano. Me revolví, traté de zafarme, pero el miedo me paralizaba. Trataba de gritar, pues el despacho de Snape estaba cerca y sabía que Draco estaría allí, esperándome. Pataleaba como loca, forcejeando y tratando de escapar.

Por fin mordí la mano de mi atacante y grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, pero sentí algo frío en la garganta que cortó en seco mi alarido. Aquella mano se alzó una vez más en al aire: empuñaba un cuchillo, y su hoja, que acababa de sentir en mi cuello, brillaba ahora en la oscuridad del pasillo, alumbrada por la pálida y mortecina luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales más cercanos. Estaba aterrorizada, pero intuí que la herida no podía ser profunda, de lo contrario ya estaría inconsciente o incluso medio muerta.

Traté de gritar de nuevo, pero sólo logré proferir apagados lamentos y gemidos. Al fin pude librarme de mi agresor. No pudiendo gritar, avancé, sangrando y tambaleándome, hacia una de las armaduras que había en el pasillo con la intención de empujarla y tirarla. Tenía que hacer ruido y alertar a alguien. Por fin llegué a ella, pero pesaba demasiado. La aporreé, la di patadas y puñetazos, y pude hacer algo de ruido, pero él, o ella, me alcanzó con unos movimientos también algo torpes y trató de acuchillarme de nuevo, esta vez en el abdomen.

De repente, y como un ángel de la guarda, alguien se acercaba corriendo, a oscuras.

.- ¡¡Hermione! ¡¡Hermione!

Draco vino hacia mí, varita en ristre, gritando y maldiciendo, pidiendo socorro, intentando que nos oyeran y vinieran a ayudarnos.

.- ¡_Lumus_!

El resplandor de su varita nos alumbró a ambos, y yo me dejé caer al suelo. Él estaba pálido, como siempre. El gris de sus ojos estaba encendido, ardiendo. Se quitó la túnica y desgarró su camisa.

.- Póntela en el cuello.

Obedecí, pues él no tuvo tiempo de más. La luz de su varita no alumbraba al misterioso atacante, que ahora se lanzaba sobre él. Draco se defendía fiero, gritando y jadeando. Me lamenté en silencio, llorando impotente por no poder ir en su ayuda. Aquellos minutos de lucha encarnizada me parecieron horas, y pugné por encontrar mi varita entre mi ropa, aunque supiera que en ese instante no podría utilizarla.

Por fin llegó alguien más. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, raudos aún para su edad, avanzaban a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Tras ellos, más profesores, y poco después, lo que me pareció medio Hogwarts, que nos miraban entre somnolientos, atónitos y asustados.

.- ¡_Crucio_!

Draco se apartó, agotado, y la maldición se derramó sobre su oponente. Se retorció de dolor, y su grito nos hizo ver que se trataba de una mujer. Una mujer había tratado de matarme.

.- ¡_Lumus_!

Una nueva luz salió, esta vez de la varita de Minerva McGonagall. Como un rayo terrible, cegador, nos reveló a todos el rostro de la señora Pince.


	10. Cerca de la verdad

8 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

El despacho de Dumbledore cambia continuamente, y sin embargo parece que todo está exactamente en el mismo sitio donde lo dejé la última vez que estuve aquí, hace tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco.

Cuando vimos a la señora Pince, y tras el miedo y el estupor, Dumbledore nos mandó a dormir de inmediato, aunque yo preferí escribir lo que había ocurrido, pues sabía que dormir me sería imposible.

Esta mañana Draco y yo fuimos convocados a su despacho. Lo imaginaba. La profesora McGonagall también estaba allí, con Snape y otros profesores, y algunos miembros del Wizengamot. Por un momento siento terror, y es como vivirlo todo de nuevo. Estoy convencida de que piensan algo raro sobre mí, de que volverán a interrogarme con sus voces llenas de amenaza y sospecha.

Sin embargo, no es así como me miran, y esto me tranquiliza en cierta medida.

Como era de esperar, quieren saber qué hacíamos Draco y yo a esa hora fuera de nuestros dormitorios... me lo temía. No sé qué responder y temo mirarles, pues creo que verán en mis ojos la mentira. Sin embargo, Draco se me adelanta y una vez más me salva la piel, como empieza ya a ser costumbre.

.- Si me permiten, profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape y honorables miembros del Wizengamot... –Draco sabe hablar como nadie, pero no creo que en esta ocasión sus exquisitos modales y su impecable lenguaje provoquen en los presentes una mejor opinión sobre los hechos...- ... verán, comprendo que querrán saber qué hacíamos exactamente la señorita Granger y yo en el pasillo tan avanzada ya la noche... bueno, me resulta algo embarazoso pero sin duda lo mejor será decirles la verdad...

Todos le miran ansiosos, incluso yo, aunque intento disimular, pues en realidad ignoro qué excusa planea darles, y dudo que pretenda decirles la verdad sobre nuestra salida nocturna.

.- ¿Embarazoso? ¿Por qué motivo, señor Malfoy? Lo mejor es que hable con total sinceridad.- Dumbledore, siempre comprensivo, trata de animarle a hablar. No puedo evitar sentirme resentida. Conmigo no fue así...

.- Bueno... está bien, la verdad es que la señorita Granger y yo nos encontramos a veces en los pasillos, de noche, por qué... ya saben... ella y yo estamos...

Empiezo a temer lo que va a decir a continuación. Pero no, no se atreverá.

.- ¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

.- Ella y yo... estamos juntos, y nos vemos por las noches.

Intento ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa, que parezca que estoy tan azorada como él, que dice la verdad... los miembros del Wizengamot le miran divertidos, casi comprensivos, como si recordaran sus locuras románticas de juventud, mientras Snape nos mira a ambos incrédulo, extrañado y... enormemente asqueado.

.- ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Granger?

Le miro atemorizada, y luego miro a Draco, quien con sus ojos me hace cómplice de su engaño.

.- ...ehhh, sí, lo es. Nos reuníamos para estar solos.

El corazón me late descontrolado. Espero sus reacciones. Dumbledore nos mira y entorna los párpados, meditando tras sus gafas de media luna.

.- Bien, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse, ya saben que es norma del colegio el no ausentarse del dormitorio una vez llegada la hora de acostarse, y usted, señor Malfoy, es Premio Anual, y como tal debe dar ejemplo a sus compañeros y promociones inferiores. Bien, una vez ha sido aclarado este punto, vamos a tratar el asunto que nos reúne aquí...

Respiro aliviada. Parece que nuestra mentira ha resultado convincente. Sin embargo, y como siempre, el alivio me dura poco.

.- Señorita Granger, esta noche usted ha sido atacada, y todo indica que no es otra que la señora Pince la persona que ha perpetrado tal ataque.

.- Sí, así es.

.- ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué actuó la señora Pince de ese modo?

.- No – creo que he contestado demasiado rápido.

.- ¿Ninguna idea?

.- No, le aseguro que no sé qué puede tener la señora Pince contra mí, además de...

.- ¿Además de...?

.- Bueno, el año pasado ella me acusó de... lo que ustedes ya saben, y no sé si tal vez por eso...

.- Verás, Hermione... – no paso por alto que el profesor Dumbledore me ha llamado por mi nombre, y llevaba sin hacerlo desde lo que ocurrió el año pasado.- hay algo que aún no sabes.

Más sorpresas.

Está bien, no creo que pueda ocurrir nada peor.

.- ¿Qué es, profesor?

.- La señora Pince... bueno, actualmente está descansando en una habitación cerrada... aislada...

Vaya, qué interesante, la señora Pince está descansando.

.- No entiendo que quiere decir con eso.

.- ¿Sabes lo que es la maldición _Imperius_?

A mi mente acude de repente, como un destello, un recuerdo que jamás enterraré; Dumbledore me formula la misma pregunta, pero insinúa que yo haya podido asesinar a mis compañeros estando bajo esta maldición.

.- Sí, profesor –arrastrando las palabras, le miro entre cansada y enfadada- claro que lo sé, además, me hizo usted esta misma pregunta hace menos de un año.

.- Sí, sí, lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses ahora en eso...

.- ¿Ah, no? –cada vez estoy más indignada- Bueno, intentaré olvidar lo que...

.- Hermione –Draco me mira con el semblante sombrío, conminándome a guardar silencio- no es el momento.

Supongo que tiene razón, pero no, olvidar nunca. Eso es lo último que haré.

.- Está bien. Le escucho.

.- Gracias. Verás, Hermione, te he preguntado esto por que tenemos razones para creer que la señora Pince ha actuado largo tiempo bajo esta maldición.

En este preciso instante siento como si todo el aire saliera de mis pulmones. Miro a todos los presentes, buscando una aclaración. Mi escrutinio se detiene en Draco. Él, como siempre, parece comprender. Su gesto no ha cambiado.

.- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunta él

.- Bueno, señor Malfoy, al menos esta noche actuaba bajo el influjo de otra persona, dominada por una voluntad que no era la suya. Esta persona es, con total seguridad, la que motivó el ataque contra la señorita Granger. Es de vital importancia, y con esto me dirijo a ambos, que si tienen algún indicio o sospecha, por leve que sea, lo expongan en este instante.

Draco tomó la palabra. Nadie me había preguntado aún como había encajado que alguien quisiera acabar conmigo, y esto me irritaba enormemente.

.- No, señor, no sabemos nada.

Sí, tenía que decir algo. Tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarnos.

.- Profesor Dumbledore, nosotros descubrimos hace poco que...

.- ¡Hermione, cállate!

.- ¡No! ¡Draco, puede que ellos sepan algo más! Verán, hace poco Draco y yo descubrimos que la señora Pince pertenecemos a la misma familia. Ella es, en realidad, mi tía, una hermana ilegítima de mi padre.

La sala se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Draco miraba al suelo, rogando en silencio por que yo no hablara más de la cuenta.

.- ¿Y de qué modo hicieron este descubrimiento?

.- Bueno, lo hicimos, y eso es lo único que importa. Cómo o dónde no es relevante. Supimos que mi abuela abandonó a la señora Pince en un orfanato muggle y años más tarde tuvo a mi padre, y así hasta el día de hoy. Dudo que ella conozca estos hechos, o que los conociera mi padre. No sé si esto les ayudará en algo, pero creo que deben saberlo.

.- Tiene razón, ha hecho bien en decírnoslo. Pero debe decirnos por qué tomaron la determinación de investigar los orígenes de la señora Pince. Es importante que lo sepamos.

Draco y yo nos miramos un momento, pero fue él quién respondió. Me pregunté qué diría...

.- Hace un momento les dije que Hermione y yo estamos... bueno, juntos, pues bien, juntos estamos tratando de demostrar que Hermione es inocente de los hechos de los que fue acusada en el curso pasado. Sabemos que hubo muchas irregularidades, que fue escasamente juzgada y que muchas variables se pasaron por alto. Nuestra intención es explorar todas las posibilidades hasta poder demostrar a todos, incluso a ustedes que se equivocaron. Actualmente nos centrábamos en la señora Pince, ya que fue ella el principal testigo que acusó a Hermione en el Wizengamot. Ahora sabemos que probablemente también en ese momento actuaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Pues bien, cueste lo que cueste, demostraremos que se equivocaron.

En ese instante me eché a llorar. Snape miró a Draco totalmente carente de expresión, y después a mí, sin un atisbo de compasión o lástima.

Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a mí lentamente. Se colocó junto a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, apretándome y transmitiéndome una extraña paz.

.- Lo sabemos, señor Malfoy, lo sabemos.

Alcé la cabeza, poco segura de haber oído bien.

.- ¿Cómo dice?

.- He dicho que lo sabemos... sabemos que eres inocente. Sabemos que cometimos un error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

19 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días me han quitado incluso el tiempo para escribir unas líneas.

La charla en el despacho de Dumbledore fue aún muy larga, aunque yo sólo la resumo, y de cualquier modo, sería incapaz de recordarla entera... sí, ellos lo sabían... lo saben, saben que yo no lo hice. Grité, lloré, insulté... y sólo cuando me hube desahogado a gusto pude volver a sentarme y dejar que Dumbledore me explicara parte de aquello que mis oídos habían suplicado oír tantos meses.

.- Hermione, meses después de todo aquello, comenzamos a sospechar, en primer lugar, de la actitud de la señora Pince, aunque no ha sido hasta que te atacó cuando por fin nos dimos cuenta de que pudo haber actuado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ cuando te acusó ante el Wizengamot y ante toda la escuela aquel día en la biblioteca. Además, aún siendo una bruja de talento, es poco probable que tú hubieras sido capaz de causar tal masacre; debería ser, seguramente, una persona más poderosa.

.- Llegamos a la conclusión de que yo debía parecer culpable, pues todos murieron menos yo. Tiempo después recordé a esa persona pronunciando el Avada Kedavra, sin embargo yo sobreviví. Sin duda no lo dirigió a mí, si no a los demás, con intención de que yo pareciera culpable.

.- Bueno, Hermione... creemos que, tal vez, sea justo al contrario.

.- ¿Cómo? ¿Al contrario? No entiendo

.- Verás... escucha, esto es algo difícil de decir... Hermione, sólo tu debías morir. La presencia de tus compañeros en la biblioteca era tan solo circunstancial, con esto quiero decir que al verdadero culpable no le importaba en realidad quien muriera allí. Sólo tu debías morir, y por alguna razón no lo hiciste. Sucedió lo contrario; todos murieron menos tú, con lo creemos, y siempre desde la suposición, que el culpable decidió controlar a la señora Pince para que te acusara a ti. Lo cierto es que él, o ella, aún busca que mueras, y es por ello que anoche volvió a utilizar a la señora Pince para ello.

Me tomo unos instantes para recobrar el aliento. Son tantas cosas... estoy aturdida y asustada, y de nuevo empiezo a llorar. Odio llorar, pero hoy no puedo controlarme...

... soy inocente, y ellos lo saben...

...alguien me quiere muerta...

Draco se levanta y viene junto a mí. Se agacha junto a mí, pero no dice nada. Parece que, por primera vez, Draco Malfoy se ha quedado sin palabras.

Ahora soy yo quien se levanta, de nuevo furiosa y fuera de control, gritando, recorriendo con la mirada a todas las personas que me miran sorprendidas, y deteniéndome especialmente en Dumbledore.

.- ¿Por qué no han dicho nada? ¿Por qué han callado hasta hoy? ¿Y si esta anoche yo hubiera muerto, no hubieran dicho nunca nada? ¿No pensaban reconocer jamás su error? He pasado, estoy pasando un infierno, quien quiera que sea ha destrozado mi vida y ustedes no han hecho nada por ayudarme. Han visto como toda la escuela me odiaba y me repudiaba y les ha importado menos que nada. Ustedes no son mejores que quien hizo aquello. Usted, Dumbledore, no es mejor que él.

.- Hermione, entiendo tu furia, pero también tú debes entendernos. No podíamos hacer nada, estábamos haciendo, como el señor Malfoy y tu, nuestras propias pesquisas.

.- Profesor Dumbledore... le exijo que comunique a todo el mundo que han comprobado que soy inocente.

.- Hermione...

.- ¡No! ¡No me importan sus motivos! ¡Invéntese una excusa hasta que tenga al verdadero culpable, diga lo que quiera, mienta, me da igual! Pero no continuarán con esto ni un día más, no lo permitiré. Ya ha durado demasiado, y usted lo parará, no me importa cómo.

Todos nos miraban alternativamente a Dumbledore y a mí, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Estaba segura de que se negaría.

.- Tienes razón. Ya has sufrido demasiado, y lo siento. Todos lo sentimos. Esta noche, en la cena, diré que eres inocente. Ahora nosotros pensaremos en cómo vamos a hacerlo y en la explicación que daremos hasta que sepamos la verdad. Marchaos entonces. Debemos hablar, y decidir.

Draco y yo salimos del despacho, aturdidos a causa del torrente de información que había llegado a nosotros en las últimas horas.

No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir, y creo que él tampoco. Sin embargo, una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

.- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

.- No sabemos qué o quién fue en realidad, pero ahora saben que eres inocente, Hermione, ¡lo saben, y pronto todos lo sabrán. De un modo u otro, lo hemos conseguido. Lo hemos conseguido, Hermione, sabrán que se equivocaron.

.- Draco, alguien quiere verme muerta.

.- Lo sé, Hermione, pero eso no ocurrirá, y mientras todo esto termina, por fin sabrán que tú nunca fuiste culpable.

Le miré con una expresión que, creo, habló por mí, aunque no quise dejar que mis ojos hablaran por mí.

.- Y tú tendrás lo que querías.

Él no me respondió, pero también sus ojos hablaron por él.

.- No, Draco, es lo justo. Hicimos un pacto. Tú me ayudas a demostrar mi inocencia, yo te muestro como llegar hasta la Orden del Fénix. Es lo justo y no voy a faltar ahora a mi palabra. No es necesario que me obligues. Ahora sabrán que siempre fui inocente, pero ellos nunca lo creyeron, y eso es lo que me importa, eso es lo que yo no olvido. Las buenas palabras que ahora me brindan Dumbledore y los suyos no me sirven ya de nada. También ellos padecerán, como yo he padecido. Tendrás lo que mereces, Draco.

.- En su momento.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- En su momento, Hermione, esto aún no ha terminado. Hay un culpable en la sombra y, si tú quieres, yo seguiré ayudándote a descubrir quien es. Cuando eso suceda, entonces tendré mi parte. Confío en que así sea.

.- La tendrás, Draco. No faltaré a mi palabra. La Orden del Fénix será tuya.


	11. Inocente

20 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

Ayer fue el día que durante tanto tiempo he esperado. Me encuentro confusa, no sé cómo comportarme, no sé cómo reaccionar.

Quizá es esto lo que más inquieta me tiene; tras tanto tiempo de sufrir, de rogar porque este momento llegara, lo que siento ahora está muy lejos de ser el júbilo desmesurado que yo misma me auguraba si algún día llegaba a ocurrir. La indiferencia es una araña que ha tejido su tela poco a poco, día a día, en el fondo de mi estómago, y ha ido extendiéndose lenta pero segura en cada rincón de mí. No me importa lo más mínimo lo que ahora ellos puedan pensar, si lo sienten, si lo creen, si están remotamente arrepentidos por el incansable escarnio del que me han hecho blanco durante los últimos meses. Me da igual. Ellos no son ya nada para mí. No son nada. Nada.

Anoche bajé a cenar, aunque no quería hacerlo y tenía un miedo atroz, pues sabía lo que iba a suceder. Pretendía quedarme en mi habitación, acurrucada bajo las mantas, y limitarme a esperar al día siguiente para ver las siempre sorprendidas y absurdas miradas en los rostros de mis "compañeros". Sin embargo, Draco prácticamente me obligó a bajar. Se presentó ante mi puerta un poco antes de la cena, llamando con insistencia y sacándome de mis pensamientos, cada vez más oscuros y enredados.

Al principio ignoré los golpes, hasta que su amable manera de llamar mi atención me obligó a salir de la cama.

.- Abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que la tire abajo, no seas estúpida.

.- Lárgate, no voy a bajar a cenar.

.- Claro que vas a bajar, deja de comportarte como un muggle de seis años. Abre la puerta de una vez, Hermione.

.- ¡Joder, Draco, déjame en paz! –cualquier cosa antes que abrir y permitir que él viera que había estado llorando, y que reconocer que bajar y enfrentarme a todos mientras Dumbledore proclamaba mi inocencia me daba tanto miedo que no me sentía capaz ni de vestirme sin temblar.

Oí una patada llena de rabia que impactó con fuerza al otro lado de mi puerta.

.- Si hay un estúpido conjuro Gryffindor que proteja esta mierda, la tiraré a patadas, no lo dudes ni un momento. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, y no es algo de lo que vaya sobrado.

Con el fin de evitar un escándalo, preferí levantarme y abrir. Él entró como un huracán, como si irrumpir a patadas en la habitación de alguien fuese algo natural, algo que él hiciera cada día.

.- ¿Qué haces en pijama?

.- Te acabo decir que no voy a bajar.

.- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Meses y meses lloriqueando, rogando por que llegara este momento, y ahora me vienes con qué vas a perdértelo. No lo entiendo, ¿tienes miedo de esa gente? Ninguno de ellos justifica la mitad de estas dudas.

.- No tengo miedo.

.- Claro que lo tienes. No sé por qué quieres negarlo, no es motivo de vergüenza tener miedo, pero debes enfrentarte a él y vencerlo, o él te vencerá a ti, y entonces tu vida será indigna y miserable, y no podrás defenderte por que ni tú misma creerás en ti.

.- No tienes ni idea, no sabes lo que es...

.- Ya, Hermione, yo no sé lo que es nada. Tú eres una gran sufridora, y crees que quien más padece es quien más llora. Estas equivocada. Tus lágrimas no valen nada por que no tienes valor para demostrar a quienes te hicieron llorar que no volverás a hacerlo. Por favor, deja de compadecerte porque es algo que me pone enfermo. Coge tu miedo y utilízalo, conviértelo en un arma que luche en tu favor.

.- ¿Y tú me dices todo esto, alguien que nunca ha tenido miedo?

Por un momento me mira, del mismo modo que el profesor experimentado mira a un alumno ignorante que le hace una pregunta insultantemente sencilla. Me responde despacio, cansado, con suficiencia, como si estuviera explicándome por enésima vez el _Wingardium leviosa_ y yo no supiera ni sostener la varita.

.- Miedo a tener entre manos algo que no sepa manejar, miedo a conseguir por fin lo que durante tanto tiempo he ansiado, miedo a que alguien descubra de mí lo que me esfuerzo en esconder. Miedo al fracaso, al error, a sentir... a no saber sentir. Miedo a tener miedo y no saber vencerlo.

Su mirada ha quedado como perdida en mil recuerdos, ensoñaciones que yo no comprendo. Me siento incómoda y a la vez muy cerca de él. No sé que hacer. No sé si preguntarle o callar, pero por suerte él se me adelanta.

.- Así que métete en la ducha, vístete y deja de cuestionar todo lo que yo te digo, maldita seas, no quiero perder ni un minuto más viéndote ahí quieta.

Casi no me atrevo a replicar. Dócilmente bajo la cabeza.

.- Está bien, bajaré.

.- Así me gusta. Tienes quince minutos para ducharte y vestirte, y por favor, no me hagas esperar, no me gusta esperar nada ni a nadie.

.- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a quedarte en mi habitación mientras me ducho?

.- ¿Es que piensas ducharte aquí, sobre la alfombra? Imagino que utilizarás el baño, ¿no? Así que, Hermione, no seas cría y date prisa. No creas que voy a entrar a husmear. Te esperaré aquí, observando el cuarto... que por cierto, parece un revolcadero de doxys, podríais ordenarlo. Aunque no deja de ser interesante...

.- ¿Es la primera vez que entras en el cuarto de una Gryffindor?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y respondió, sin mirarme:

.- Hermione, por favor, hablas con Draco Malfoy, he estado más de una vez en los cuartos de varias Gryffindors, Slytherins y Ravenclaws. Sólo de momento, y digo de momento, no he encontrado ninguna Hufflepuff de mi agrado. Y ahora deja de interrogarme y prepárate. ¿Te interesa acaso mi vida sentimental?

Creo que me ruboricé desde las zapatillas hasta la raíz del pelo, porque Draco me miró estúpidamente divertido, lo que me azoró y me enfadó aún más, así que me di media vuelta y, de un portazo, desaparecí en el baño incapaz de darle una respuesta a la altura de las circunstancias.

Debo admitir que me ponía un poco nerviosa ducharme mientras él estaba al otro lado de la puerta, así que lo hice lo más rápido que pude. Cuando salí al cuarto, él estaba sentado sobre mi cama, hojeando el libro que días antes me había regalado. Cuando abrí la puerta no llevaba más que el albornoz. Él levantó la vista y me recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir un escreguto diseccionado en una clase de Hagrid.

.- ¿Qué estás mirando?

.- Nada, es sólo que, ahora que me fijo, tu pelo ya no se parece tanto al pelaje de un ratón.

.- La verdad es que no me voy a molestar en contestarte...

.- Era broma, era broma. Venga, vístete, en cinco minutos empieza la cena.

.- ¿De verdad crees que voy a vestirme contigo aquí?

.- Hermione... de verdad, me aburres. Mira, me voy a meter en tu cama y me voy a tapar hasta la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo, no te preocupes, no me voy a asomar de repente ni nada por el estilo, no tengo trece años. Pero por favor, date prisa, no me quiero ahogar.

Así que Draco se metió en mi cama y se tapó hasta arriba, de vez en cuando preguntaba "¿Te queda mucho?", y lo cierto es que fue un buen chico y no sacó la cabeza. Yo me estaba poniendo más nerviosa cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que por fin terminé.

.- Ya está, ya puedes salir de mi cama.

.- Por fin, ¿podemos irnos ya?

.- Habríamos tardado menos si no hubieras estado todo el rato ahí, como un vigía.

Salimos de la habitación y empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Yo iba delante de él pero, en un momento dado, se colocó delante de mí cortándome el paso.

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no te has vestido en el baño?

Sin esperar mi respuesta siguió su camino, y yo tras él, tratando de desterrar rápidamente sus palabras de mi cabeza y concentrándome en lo que inmediatamente iba a tener lugar en el Gran Comedor, cuyas puertas se alzaban ya ante nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como cada noche, casi todos ocupaban ya sus sitios en el Gran Comedor. Ya casi nadie se sorprendía al vernos entrar a Draco y a mí juntos, así que fueron pocas las cabezas que se giraron a mirarnos. Ocupé mi sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin que, como siempre, hubiera nadie sentado cerca de mí, aunque, por primera vez, creo que no me importó.

Draco fue rápidamente engullido por un mar de Slytherins entre los que, de vez en cuando, trataba de sacar la cabeza y mirarme, supongo que para infundirme algo de ánimo o para comprobar que seguía allí y no había salido corriendo a esconderme en algún rincón del castillo.

La cena comenzó y pronto las risas y las conversaciones inundaron la estancia. Yo no hubiera podio tragar ni un bocado aunque hubiese querido. Todo a mi alrededor parecía normal, me asombraba lo corriente que se veía todo ahora que mi mundo se sacudía.

Cuando la cena tocaba a su fin, Dumbledore se puso en pie. Todos sabían que eso significaba que se disponía a anunciar algo; seguramente Filch quería modificar alguna regla o amenazar con despellejar a alguien si volvía a escuchar intrusos en el pasillo de madrugada. De inmediato todos guardaron silencio y fijaron su mirada en la alta e imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore.

.- Hoy es un día importante. Es de suma urgencia que, sin más dilación, todos vosotros seas partícipes de una noticia, de una verdad que ha permanecido oculta demasiado tiempo ya; el curso pasado, unos hechos horribles que nunca podremos olvidar tuvieron lugar en nuestra amada escuela, y varios de nuestros compañeros y compañeras hallaron la muerte aquí...

Ahora sí siento como decenas de ojos se clavan en mí, abrasadores.

.- ... como todos sabéis, vuestra compañera, Hermione Granger, una de nuestras alumnas más destacadas y apreciadas...

(maldito hipócrita, falso...)

.- ... fue acusada de aquellos hechos. Pues bien, desde este instante, todos debéis saber que Hermione Granger es, y siempre ha sido, inocente de todo aquello de lo que entonces se le culpó. La señora Pince se hallaba desde ese momento bajo la maldición _Imperius_ que, contra su voluntad, la obligó a acusar a la señorita Granger. Debemos estar arrepentidos por no haber creído en ella. Recientes investigaciones han arrojado una nueva luz sobre aquella fatídica noche. Hoy sabemos que... que... fue un ataque mortífago entonces no detectado la verdadera causa de tal masacre...

(es tu mejor excusa, Dumbledore, no sabes mentir, viejo asqueroso, ahora todos te creerán y con eso basta, pero qué hay de mí, quién pagará por este tiempo de dolor...)

.- ... y que, por consiguiente, todos debemos recapacitar sobre nuestro comportamiento durante los pasados meses. Estas palabras son ahora la única verdad. Hermione Granger siempre fue inocente. Esto es todo. Podéis marchar.

Durante todo el discurso de nuestro director, yo había permanecido con la cabeza agachada y los ojos clavados en mis rodillas, a punto de gritar, de llorar o de estrangularle por toda la rabia que me estaban causando sus verdades a medias. Ahora en el comedor reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Sobraba cualquier comentario. Poco a poco nos fuimos levantando y saliendo, rompiendo aquel momento que tampoco olvidaríamos. Me dirigí hacia Draco. No esperaba una disculpa por parte de ningún Slytherin, no obstante, sí hubo alguna mirada de sorpresa, incluso de lo que en ellos más se puede asemejar al reconocimiento del propio error.

Juntos salimos del Gran Comedor, mientras mi vista parecía querer memorizar el diseño de las baldosas que pisaba.

.- Levanta la cabeza, Hermione, joder, enséñales la cara.

Lo hice, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sensación similar al orgullo, al triunfo. Parvati Patil se puso frente a mí, interrumpiendo mis pasos. Sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, rogaban un perdón silencioso que yo quería pero no sabía dar.

.- Hermione... yo... lo siento, lo siento tanto, de verdad, te pido que si pudieras entenderme... he perdido a Padma y tenía que volcarlo todo sobre alguien, y sólo estabas tú, sólo estabas tú... perdóname Hermione.

La miré y, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, di la primera de una larga retahíla de respuestas que tendré que ofrecer a todos los que sé que se acercarán en adelante, imitando a Parvati en los próximos días. Draco me observaba fijamente. Él mediría todo lo que dijera, y yo lo sabía.

.- Lo entiendo Parvati, lo entiendo, seguramente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero no pidas perdón. No sé perdonar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé si me siento mejor, pero creo que hago lo correcto negando el perdón a quienes han venido ya ha pedírmelo: Parvati, Lavender, Justin, Neville, Luna y muchos más... muchos más entre quienes no se encuentra Harry.

Muy tarde, tras oír absurdas excusas y disculpas, me dirigí por fin hacia mi dormitorio. Estaba derrotada y quería enfrascarme en "Runas antiguas y su aplicación en las Artes Oscuras" y después dormir tanto como fuera posible. Un rostro familiar frente a mí me obligó a parar frente a la puerta de mi cuarto.

.- Llevo esperándote un buen rato.

.- Ron...

.- He venido para...

.- No es necesario, lo sé; no tenías otra opción, no fue culpa tuya, debo entenderlo... estoy muy cansada Ron, no quiero hablar.

.- Por favor, Herm...

.- ¿Herm? ¿No soy ya la "sangre sucia Granger"? ¿No vas a lanzarme un _Crucio_? ¿Ya no me odias? ¿No deseas mi muerte? ¿Y si ahora yo deseara la tuya? ¿Y Harry, por qué no ha venido contigo? ¿Por qué es tan cobarde, Ron? Sabes, me das asco, no sé cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí, habéis destrozado mi vida...

.- Entiéndelo, Herm, por favor, la señora Pince salió de la biblioteca gritando aquello...

.- Y tú la creíste sin más.

.- ¡Cuando entramos sólo tú estabas viva! Y cómo habías insistido tanto en que Harry y yo no entráramos en la biblioteca, creíamos que lo hiciste para que no sufriéramos daño...

.- ¿Qué yo insistí? ¿Qué es esa mierda de que yo insistí?

.- ¿Recuerdas que los tres íbamos hacia allí? Harry no paraba de hacer el tonto y al final, me lo contagió... estábamos tan inquietos que insististe en que no fuéramos a la biblioteca o armaríamos un escándalo. Cuando vimos lo que había ocurrido, creímos que lo hiciste para alejarnos del peligro...

.- Eso es absurdo, Ronald, ¿no se supone que yo estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_? ¿No creísteis todos que no actuaba conscientemente?

.- Bueno... si... no pensamos en eso. Es sólo que cuando Harry vino a avisarme de que algo ocurría en la biblioteca... lo siento, no pensamos en eso.

.- No pensasteis, Ronald, simplemente. Yo también pude haber muerto. Este año ha sido un infierno y hasta hace poco he estado totalmente sola. Además, no quiero que me mientas. ¿Qué es eso de que Harry corrió a avisarte de que algo ocurría? ¿No estabais juntos haciendo el tonto mientras yo mataba gente?

.- En realidad no... cuando tú te metiste en la biblioteca, yo creí que Harry y yo iríamos por ahí a divertirnos, pero lo cierto es que empezó a encontrarse mal y dijo que quería irse a la habitación a descansar. Yo me fui a la Sala Común, y al rato él llegó corriendo, muy asustado, dijo que había oído ruidos y gritos y bajado al pasillo, y allí había encontrado a varias personas tratando de echar abajo la puerta de la biblioteca porque la señora Pince gritaba algo sobre ti... entonces vino a buscarme. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, Herm, debes creerme. La señora Pince gritaba, todo era caos, y nosotros creímos lo que Dumbledore dijo, ¿cómo íbamos a creer que realmente lo que... ?

.- ¡Ron, ya basta! ¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Ya no necesito de ti ni de ninguno de vosotros. Ya no soy la que era antes. No quiero volver a verte ni a hablar contigo. Has muerto para mí.

.- ¡No te creo, no puedes estar hablando en serio!

.- Ronald, he llorado cada noche porque no estabas conmigo, porque me odiabas y porque te echaba tanto de menos que me dolía cada lágrima. Pero eso ya terminó y ahora es sólo indiferencia lo que puedo sentir hacia ti.

.- ¡Es por él, ahora lo entiendo! ¡Es por esa serpiente, Malfoy te ha envenenado!

Me acerqué a él y le hablé despacio y en el tono de voz más relajado que encontré.

.- Él ha sido lo que tú no has sabido ser... lo que nunca serás.

Su cara se encendió de ira. Levantó un puño, y por un momento creí que iba a estrellarlo en mi cara. Sin embargo, se limitó a mirarme, y sus ojos se fijaron en mí convirtiéndose en dos líneas abrasadoras.

.- ¡Te odio, Hermione Granger! ¡Ojalá hubieras muerto esa noche!

.- Sé que no sientes lo que acabas de decir, y por eso no voy a enfadarme ni a responderte como mereces. Sólo quiero que sepas que te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, y que vas a sufrir como yo he sufrido. Ahora, por favor, te ruego que te vayas. Olvida que alguna vez nos hemos conocido.

Ron me dirigió una última mirada y dio media vuelta, encaminándose a los dormitorios de los chicos. Sin embargo, pude ver mientras se alejaba que el dorso de su mano resultaba escaso para enjugarse las lágrimas antes de que yo las viera.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

26 de Enero

_Querido diario_:

Resulta curioso el aislamiento que nos imponemos en ocasiones las personas. Hace muy poco yo no paraba de lamentarme porque todo el mundo me odiaba, y estaba desesperada porque alguien viniese a hablarme, porque alguien creyera en mí. Sin embargo, ahora que continuamente se acercan a mí con pretensiones de una absurda amistad que ya no sentimos, con un ridículo arrepentimiento, o incluso con expresiones irritantes de "yo nunca creí que fueras culpable", soy yo la que se aleja de ellos, la que les rechaza y les rehuye. Yo necesitaba que confiaran en mí cuando todo indicio indicaba que era de locos hacerlo, no ahora que el todopoderoso Dumbledore les ha autorizado.

Draco y yo seguimos enfrascados en el texto de la profecía. Empiezo a cansarme de ella, es la verdad. Él no, él la repasa incansable, no se dará por vencido, lo sé. Le conozco ya como si lleváramos años compartiendo confidencias, y no dudo que no parará hasta que no logre llegar hasta el final de todo esto.

.- No te lo he contado, pero Ron vino a hablar conmigo.

.- ¿Y?

.- Nada, le dije que me olvidara.

.- ¿Estás segura?

.- ¿Cómo que si estoy segura?

.- Que si estás segura de que sólo le dijiste eso.

.- Draco...

.- Me refiero a que...

.- Sí, me puse furiosa y le dije que se iba a arrepentir lo que había sufrido, lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

.- ¿Y a qué te referías exactamente con qué se iba arrepentir? – Draco me miraba, escéptico, dudando de estar en lo cierto a cerca de sus pensamientos, y yo sabía exactamente en qué pensaba...

.- ¿Cómo que a qué me refería? Ya sabes a qué me refería. Cuando todo acabe, tu sabrás donde se reúne la Orden del Fénix y... pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

.- Está bien, Hermione, no hablemos de ello ahora. ¿Qué mas te dijo Weasley?

.- Nada más. Alguna explicación absurda sobre por qué creyó que yo era culpable... una vaga perorata sobre, si no recuerdo mal, él en la Sala Común, Harry diciendo que se encontraba mal y volviendo a su cuarto, Harry oyendo ruidos, Harry de nuevo, esta vez yendo a buscar a Ron... en fin, nada importante. Sólo quería que todo fuese otra vez como antes, pero está claro que no...

.- Espera, has dicho que Harry estaba en su cuarto, ¿no?

.- Sí, pero Draco, olvídalo, no son más que tonterías...

.- No... no, no, no... ¡Hermione! ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste acerca de ese mapa que usabais en vuestras estúpidas escapadas?

.- ¿El Mapa del Merodeador? Sí, claro, pero no sé qué tiene que...

.- ¡Joder! ¡Lo sabía, lo intuía, pero no quería creerlo! ¡La profecía, Hermione! ¡El Mapa! ¡Necesitamos el Mapa como sea! Tengo un presentimiento y sé que no me equivoco, esta vez no...

.- No te entiendo...

.- ¡Piensa, piensa! ¡La profecía, el Mapa, la biblioteca!

Miré a Draco estupefacta unos instantes, hasta que un nombre su perfiló en mis labios...

.- Harry...


	12. Amor y Odio

1 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Una semana, llevamos una semana tratando de hacernos con el maldito Mapa del Merodeador. Todavía no he conseguido que Draco me explique exactamente por qué nos es tan necesario, pero no habla de otra cosa, no piensa en nada más que en el Mapa y me está volviendo loca porque no sé cómo puedo conseguirlo. Incluso pensé en fingir un acercamiento a Ron, en hacerle creer que le perdonaba, que éramos amigos de nuevo... incluso algo más. Estoy dispuesto a eso y a casi todo. Sin embargo Draco me ha prohibido terminantemente hacer tal cosa; me dedicó un discurso sobre la dignidad solapado bajo la pretensión de "no permitir que nadie intuya nuestros planes, y mucho menos el pelirrojo o Potter". Su cara se encendía por momentos y terminó obligándome a jurar que no me acercaría a Ron. Bueno, pues no lo haré. Sólo espero que se le ocurra rápidamente un plan mejor...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

2 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Draco y su terquedad tienen a veces una increíble capacidad para irritarme. No quiere que me acerque a Ron, según él para no levantar sospechas, pero tampoco se le ocurre otra cosa para conseguir el Mapa del Merodeador. Al menos ya sé para qué lo quiere: cree que hay pasadizos en Hogwarts que no conocemos, que sólo Harry conoce, y que de alguna forma el Mapa nos revelará; ¿de qué forma? No lo sé, dice que ya pensaremos en eso cuando lo tengamos. En realidad no sé de donde ha sacado esta idea y tampoco quiere decírmelo aún, pero ya estoy cansada de oír hablar del Mapa, así que sea como sea me haré con él. Ya sé cuál será el medio para lograrlo: Ron.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena, Hermione salió de su cuarto y caminó con paso decidido y firme sobre las alfombras de Hogwarts. La habitación de Ron no quedaba muy lejos de la suya.

Sabía que Harry no estaría allí en esos momentos, pues le había oído al mediodía citarse con una chica de Ravenclaw para un poco antes de esa hora. Sus otros compañeros estaban en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común, como acababa de comprobar. Una vez ante la puerta, se aclaró la garganta y llamó tenuemente.

.- ¿Quién es?

.- ¿Ronald? Soy yo, Hermione, déjame pasar, por favor.

Escuchó al chico vacilar al otro lado de la puerta, aunque finalmente se acercó despacio y abrió, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

.- ¿Qué quieres, a qué has venido?

.- Yo... sólo quiero hablar. Siento mucho lo del otro día, de verdad. No sabía lo que decía, estaba furiosa... pero Ron, te echo tanto de menos que ahora sé que he sido estúpida. Necesito que me perdones, por favor.

.- Hermione... yo... no sé...

.- Ron, por favor, mírame y dime que ya no me quieres, ¡dímelo! Porque yo te amo, Ron, y no te creeré si me dices lo contrario.

Ron clavó un instante sus ojos en los de Hermione. Ella se acercó hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron.

.- Te quiero, Hermione. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Nada me haría más feliz que conseguir que olvidaras todo lo que ha ocurrido, que me perdone y que todo sea como antes. Te quiero, te quiero... no puedo estar sin ti.

La atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el calor de su cuerpo. Por fin sintió en sus labios los de ella, agresivos, suyos, siempre suyos. Una lágrima de Hermione se coló entre ellos, y Ron la saboreó calmando su sed, ya tan larga.

Se separaron un momento y la castaña conjuró dos copas llenas de champagne. Volvió a abrazarle mientras se dejaba desabotonar la blusa, casi sin respirar, sin separarse. Él la miró, extasiado, sacándose a su vez el jersey, alborotando su pelo. Ron quedó de espaldas a la mesilla y Hermione, de forma casi imperceptible, sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cuyo contenido vertió en ambas copas.

(Te odio)

.- Te amo, Hermione.

.- Y yo... también...

(Te odio, me das asco)

Ella desabrochó el botón del pantalón del chico y lo dejó caer al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos. Le besó con más intensidad, cogiéndole del pelo, con furia. Él se separó un momento y estiró el brazo hasta la mesilla. Alcanzó una de las copas y la apuró mientras ella le miraba y sonreía, acariciándole la espalda. De inmediato él buscó con urgencia sus labios. Hermione le esquivó con disimulo y ofreció su cuello, que él recorrió con ansia. Se sentó sobre la cama y ella, a horcajadas sobre él, le miró a los ojos, que empezaban a relajarse.

(Bien, bien)

.- Hermione... te... te quiero.

(Aguanta un poco más, aguanta, lucha contra tu asco, puedes hacerlo)

Ron la acercó aún más, hasta que ni el aire corría entre sus cuerpos casi desnudos. Su respiración entrecortada le permitía todavía susurrar su nombre entre los movimientos cada vez más bruscos de la chica.

.- Espera... estoy...

.- No te preocupes... - Hermione acercó la otra copa y derramó un poco sobre su cuello. Él lamió ávido, pareciendo recuperar de nuevo su vigor, y acabo todo el líquido de la copa en un par de tragos. La tiró al suelo y volteó a la chica, tumbándola bruscamente sobre la cama. Besó su vientre y siguió el recorrido con su lengua, subiendo hasta el pecho, por encima del sujetador, bajando el tirante con los dientes, aunque dejándolo para más tarde y dedicando su atención nuevamente a los hombros y al cuello mientras acariciaba la cintura y las caderas con manos hábiles, apresuradas, mientras las piernas de Hermione se enredaban en torno a él.

En cuestión de segundos sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos, más torpes. Se sentía aturdido. Hermione se puso de nuevo sobre él, que se dejó hacer, dócil, mientras su mundo se volvía cada vez más negro y sus párpados empezaban a pesar. Por fin, mirando a Hermione, cayó en un sueño profundo en el que flotaba el rostro de Hermione, que ahora se inclinaba sobre su oído y hablaba en voz muy baja, aunque él ya no podía oír.

.- Asfódelo y ajenjo, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, la poción más potente para dormir. Siempre te dije que escucharas a Snape.

Hermione se vistió apresuradamente y comenzó a buscar. Empezó por el baúl de Harry. Allí estaba el Mapa del Merodeador, como siempre. Sin más, lo guardó para salir de allí, ansiosa por ducharse y eliminar de su piel cualquier rastro de Ron Weasley. Abrió la puerta y abandonó la estancia, no sin antes dedicar al pelirrojo una última mirada de asco y odio.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

3 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Volví a mi habitación y lloré, lloré... me tapé la boca con la almohada para no gritar... porque siento que me he vendido, que nada merece el sacrificio que he hecho.

Siento sus manos por todo mi cuerpo como si me hubieran hecho llagas, siento asco de mí, de él, de sus labios en los míos, de cómo sonaban sus "te quiero" y los míos... porque los míos eran falsos, pero los suyos también lo son y él cree que yo no lo sé, porque si fueran sinceros habría estado conmigo cuando le necesité. No me siento culpable, no me remuerde la conciencia, pero me siento sucia por haber dejado que me toque y me bese.

No sé qué habrá pensado al despertar, tal vez que todo está bien, que le he engañado, que todo fue maravilloso... no me importa. Yo tengo lo que quería. Iré a decirle a Draco que tengo el Mapa y nunca se enterará de cómo lo conseguí. Nunca.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Hermione buscó a Draco por todo el castillo hasta que, por fin, le encontró en el linde del bosque, sentado mientras leía un libro de grandes dimensiones incluso para Hermione.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace muchísimo frío

.- Me gusta el frío.

.- Sí, vale... escucha, mira lo que tengo...

Draco alzó la vista. Hermione esperó una explosión de alegría, un cambio en su cara o al menos un aluvión de preguntas, pero no fue nada de eso lo que ocurrió mientras el chico se ponía en pie lentamente mientras miraba con expresión férrea el Mapa que sostenía en la mano.

.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

.- ¿Cómo que de dónde lo he sacado? De la habitación de Harry, claro.

.- Ya sé que de la habitación de Harry. ¿Cómo te has hecho con él?

.- Lo robé.

.- Eso lo imagino, pero quiero saber cómo lo robaste.

.- Drogué a Ron, y los demás no estaban.

.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo le drogaste?

.- Con asfódelo y...

.- Ya, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida... ¿cómo conseguiste que se lo tomara?

.- Lo eché en su copa.

.- ¡En su copa! ¡Claro, que buena idea! Tuviste que ser muy hábil para echar el Filtro en la copa mientras te quitabas las bragas, aunque no creo que...

.- Vete a la mierda, no hice nada de eso.

.- No me tomes por estúpido, porque no lo soy. Te metiste en su cuarto y echaste el Filtro en la copa mientras te revolcabas con él, ¡ten el valor de decirme que estoy equivocado!

.- Es verdad, pero no hice nada, se durmió, estaba todo controlado, no habría llegado tan lejos, ¡yo le odio, sentí asco! Además, ¿a ti que te importa?

.- ¡Claro que me importa, lo echarás todo a perder! ¡Ahora sabrán que tú les quitaste el Mapa y se preguntarán para qué lo quieres! ¿es que tú no piensas? ¡Eres una estúpida, Hermione! Tendremos que esperar hasta poder utilizarlo. Dámelo, yo lo guardaré porque seguro que lo buscan en tu cuarto. No te pongas a llorar porque me dan igual tus lágrimas. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que querías estar con él.

.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

.- Creo que el Mapa era una excusa para volver a estar con Weasley, que te morías de ganas porque te besara, porque te... me largo porque me da asco imaginármelo.

Draco se alejó a grandes zancadas y Hermione se quedó quieta observando como se iba, sin hacer nada por contener el llanto.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

4 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Le doy asco.

No me cree.

No sé nada de él desde ayer.

No entiendo nada.

Pero en algo tiene razón.

Soy estúpida. Pensé que no descubriría cómo conseguí el Mapa, pero él es demasiado inteligente o yo demasiado tonta, o era demasiado obvio... o mis ojos hablan por mí.

No, no creo que sea eso. Dudo que mis ojos hablen por mí. Si fuese así, Draco ya habría leído en ellos lo que siento...

Que cada minuto del día que paso con él el universo encoge y se reduce a nada.

Que cambiaría hasta la última gota de mi sangre para hacerla como la suya, para ser lo que él considera que es digno de llamarse puro.

Que cuando estaba con Ron eran sus labios los que quería imaginar, eran sus manos las que quería que me recorrieran.

Que ha cambiado mi mundo. Que aunque jamás sepa lo que siento, él ha puesto palabras al silencio que hasta su llegada era mi vida, y eso es más de lo que nadie ha hecho.

Sin embargo para él no soy más que una sangre sucia, un medio para llegar a su meta, para procurarle el éxito. Yo lo sé y no puedo luchar contra ello. Traté de luchar contra lo que sentía y fue inútil...

Me conformaría con calmar esa obsesión por ser mortífago, su lealtad ciega hacia todos ellos, su sed de poder. Pero así es Draco Malfoy, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

Llamaron a la puerta y Lavender corrió a abrir.

.- Hola, ¿está Hermione?

.- ¡Draco Ma...! sí, pasa.

Parvati sacó a rastras a Lavender de la habitación, y por fin Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Hablar.

.- ¿Hablar de qué?

.- La verdad es que quería decirte que olvides lo que te dije. Lo importante es que conseguiste el Mapa, cosa que, a decir verdad, yo no hice... y no debí reaccionar así.

.- ¿Es tu forma de pedir perdón?

Draco guardó silencio.

.- Ya. Tú no pides perdón. Da igual, olvídalo. Será mejor que bajemos y pensemos cuándo vamos a usar el Mapa, y cómo... y para qué, porque no me lo has explicado.

.- En unos días hay una visita a Hogsmeade. Todos irán, menos tú y yo, claro, que nos quedaremos aquí, y alguno más que no nos importa en absoluto. En cualquier caso, he estado fisgando un poco y sé que Potter, Longbottom, Weasley y ese otro...

.- Seamus Finnegan

.- Como se llame...todos se han apuntado, así que ése será el día. Entonces lo entenderás todo.

.- Eso está muy bien, Draco, pero como tú mismo dijiste, si Harry se da cuenta de que le he quitado el Mapa, no creo que quiera abandonar su habitación sabiendo que yo me quedo. No se fiará. Ron se encargará de que no se fíe.

.- Lo he pensado... pero las habitaciones están protegidas con contraseña, si no me equivoco.

.- No, no te equivocas.

.- Seguramente eso les hará irse sintiéndose seguros. Y... ¿me vas a decir que no conoces la contraseña del dormitorio de Ron Weasley?

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

5 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Parece que esa era su forma de pedir perdón, o algo parecido. Supongo que no puedo esperar más de él. Además, sé que no debía estar enfadada más tiempo del necesario; él no debe notar nada. Yo no le importo y él a mí tampoco. Así debe ser. Debo poder controlarme. Al menos, me siento orgullosa de mí misma, porque cuando estoy con él siento un millón de cosas, y tengo ganas de describírselas todas, de llorar de dolor y de alegría, de darle las gracias por haberme devuelto la capacidad de amar... de preguntarle qué ha hecho, cómo ha cambiado lo que había dentro de mí, cómo ha sido capaz de dármelo todo, él que en realidad no me ha dado nada. Sin embargo no hago ninguna de esas cosas y trato de ponerme la misma máscara de indiferencia que lleva él. Lo que más me duele es saber que él no lleva máscaras. Él es así. Draco Malfoy es así y no debo engañarme.

A veces pienso en lo irónico de los giros que ha dado mi vida.

El amor que sentía hacia Ron no es comparable al que siento ahora por Draco. El odio que le profesaba a Draco no tiene símiles con el que ahora nace desde lo más hondo de mí cada vez que pienso en Ron.

Para odiar a alguien es necesario haberle querido. Alguien debe matar tu amor para que realmente empieces a odiar. El odio es un sentimiento mucho más intenso que cualquier otro, que no puede explicarse ni entenderse, sólo experimentarse. Es un deseo inevitable de herir. Yo quiero hacer pagar a Ron. Quiero borrar de mi piel el olor de su piel, cualquier recuerdo de él, y lo haré como sea.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

8 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Esta mañana temprano han salido hacia Hogsmeade. Tengo ganas de ir. Me apetece tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla, mirar libros, pasear... hace tanto que no hago las cosas que hacía antes que se me está olvidando lo que solía ser. Me parece hacerme vieja por momentos, y me doblo bajo el peso de mis actos. Cuando todo acabe intentaré ser una parte de lo que era antes. Al fin y al cabo, no quedará nada de lo de ahora. No sé que será del mundo que conozco. No volveré a ver a Draco, pues cuando acabe nuestro pacto acabará todo. Me quedaré sola, como antes. Es lo mejor. Estoy acostumbrada. No quiero tenerle cerca si no puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea.

Ahora tenemos que tratar de sacar algo del Mapa. Tenemos que vernos en el Gran Comedor, según él, ahora lo entenderé todo... no sé si entenderé algo o no, pero vamos a vernos...

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

.- Por fin. ¿Ves? De tercero en adelante no ha quedado casi nadie en la escuela.

.- Ya lo veo...

.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

.- Nada, tonterías.

.- Tienes ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, lo echas de menos, seguro que es eso, ¿no?

Hermione le miró asombrada aunque trató de cambiar rápidamente su expresión. En ocasiones parecía que ese chico leía su mente.

.- No te preocupes. Cuando todo esto acabe, iremos a Hogsmeade, a celebrarlo, ¿te parece bien?

.- Es absurdo...

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿Dónde crees que estaremos cuando esto acabe? ¿Dónde estarás tú? ¿Vendrás a pasar un día conmigo a Hogsmeade cuando acabes con la Orden del Fénix y seas un hombre de confianza de...?

.- Vale, déjalo.

.- No hagas promesas si no puedes cumplirlas.

.- Hermione, te prometo que iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, iremos.

Hermione trata de sonreír y se traga una respuesta de la que tal vez se arrepienta.

.- Está bien. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a lo nuestro.

.- Sí. Escucha, te voy a explicar algo. Creo que hay pasadizos en Hogwarts... pasadizos que no conocemos.

.- Draco, he visto el Mapa mil veces.

.- Sí, pero mira, creo que aún así los hay. Pasadizos que sólo conoce Potter.

.- ¿Por qué crees eso? No creo que esa idea haya surgido de la nada, de alguna parte has tenido que sacarla.

.- Está bien... ese hombre, Pettigrew, le dijo algo a mi padre sobre al Mapa. Sobre que Sirius Black lo embrujó antes de morir para que ocultase ciertas cosas que sólo a él le fueran mostradas.

.- ¿Y eso te lo contó tu padre?

.- No exactamente... lo cierto es que lo oí... por casualidad.

.- Ya... ¿por qué crees que haría eso Sirius?

.- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Para empezar, vamos a la habitación de Potter.

-.-.-.-

Ante la puerta de la habitación, ambos se encontraban nerviosos, y miraban el Mapa como si en él estuviera la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

.- ¿Sabrás la contraseña, no?

.- Sí, si no la han cambiado.

.- ¿Si no la han cambiado?

.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué se la pregunte a Harry?

.- Vale, vale, prueba con la que te sepas.

.- Está bien... _Chudley Cannons_

Draco ahogó una carcajada mientras la puerta cedía al girar el picaporte.

.- Es ridículo... _Chudley Cannons_.

.- ¿Ah, sí? Me encantaría oír la tuya.

.- Bueno, si quieres entrar en mi dormitorio no tienes más que decirlo...

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente mientras Draco sonreía con malicia.

.- Era una broma...

.- Cállate y saca el Mapa.

Con el Mapa en la Mano, Hermione pronunció las palabras que no había olvidado, ambos se sentaron en una cama y lo miraron expectantes.

.- ¿Y?

.- Pues esto es el Mapa del Merodeador. Aparece todo el castillo, cada estancia y todas las personas; dónde están, qué hacen, hacia dónde van... pero está como siempre. No veo nada nuevo.

.- Debe haber una forma de ver pasadizos nuevos.

.- ¿Ya conocías los que aparecen?

.- Pues claro. No hay tener un Mapa para saber que, por ejemplo, ése lleva a Hogsmeade, ese otro...

.- Está bien, Draco. Ahora dime cómo podremos ver los que, según tú, permanecen ocultos.

.- No lo sé, supongo que habrá alguna fórmula, una palabra o frase...

.- ¡Ah! Eso me deja más tranquila, sólo tenemos que hablarle al Mapa hasta que aparezca lo que buscamos. "Mapa, muéstranos lo que queremos". "Mapa, revélate". "Mapa, enséñanos lo que ocultas. "Mapa..."

.- Hermione, por favor, cierra la boca.

.- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Aproximadamente una hora después de probar con diversas fórmulas y palabras, ambos estaban ya cansados y decepcionados, resignados a abandonar la idea del Mapa.

.- Draco, será mejor dejarlo y pensar en otra cosa.

.- ¡Joder! ¡Voy a quemar el Mapa! ¿No erais tan amigos? ¡Pues mira, no te lo contaba todo! ¡Algunas cosas se las guardaba para él! ¡Maldito Harry Potter!

.- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Yo no...

Hermione fijó la vista en el Mapa y Draco la imitó. En ese instante se dibujaban en la superficie del ajado pergamino nuevos recorridos en un color verde oscuro.

.- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

.- No lo sé, espera... "Harry Potter".

Las líneas verdes empezaron a desdibujarse y el mapa quedó de nuevo en su estado normal. Draco sonrió.

.- ¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido? ¡"Harry Potter"! ¿Es lógico, no? Sirius lo embrujó para que mostrara otras cosas a Potter cuando dijera su nombre.

.- No es un hechizo muy inteligente, podría haberlo hecho por la voz, o algo mejor, cualquiera puede decirlo...

.- ¿Tú lo habrías hecho mejor, verdad?

.- Probablemente, sí.

.- Claro... Hermione, mira, hay un pasadizo que sale de aquí.

.- ¿De aquí?

.- Sí, de este cuarto. ¿Estás viendo hasta dónde llega?

Hermione trazó un camino con la yema del dedo sobre la tinta verde que iba desde el punto donde se encontraban hasta donde terminaba la línea. Su mirada se encontró con uno de esos letreros que ofrecía el Mapa, de letras negras y ornamentadas.

.- "Biblioteca"

.- Exacto. Debemos seguirlo.

.- Antes debemos encontrarlo. No sabemos de donde sale.

Dedicaron varios minutos a explorar el cuarto, buscando paredes huecas o dobles fondos en cómodas y armarios. Draco desplazó las camas y volvió a ponerlas en su sitio, hasta que, bajo la cama de Harry, encontró una trampilla.

.- No puedo creerlo. Hermione, aquí.

.- ¿Tenemos que bajar?

.- Claro que tenemos que bajar.

.- Tú primero.

.- Cómo quieras...

Draco se deslizó por el agujero y saltó hasta que sus pies tocaron la superficie.

.- Hermione, vamos, baja. El suelo es estable y la caída es de menos de medio metro.

Hermione bajó tras él y cayó a su lado. Comenzaron a recorrer un pasillo oscuro iluminado por la luz de sus varitas. Podían ir de pie cómodamente, sin encogerse. No obstante, era estrecho y olía a humedad. Anduvieron durante poco menos de diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un punto ciego.

.- No hay salida. Aquí acaba.

.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- Claro que lo estoy.

.- Alumbra hacia arriba.

Draco dirigió su luz hacia el techo, iluminando lo que parecía otra trampilla.

.- ¿Se puede abrir?

.- Supongo, pero no llego. Súbete encima de mí e inténtalo tú.

.- ¿Encima de ti?

.- ¿Prefieres que me suba yo sobre ti?

.- Vale, vale.

Draco se agachó y Hermione subió sobre sus hombros. Él se levantó despacio, quedando casi en cuclillas, mientras ella golpeaba la trampilla hacia arriba.

.- ¿Tienes que hacerlo así? ¿Para qué quieres la varita?

.- Draco, no quiero romperla ni hacer nada que permita notar que hemos estado aquí. Intentaré abrirla así y si no puedo emplearé la magia.

.- Está bien, pero date prisa.

Por fin la trampilla cedió, abriéndose hacia arriba. Draco se irguió y Hermione asomó la cabeza a una estancia oscura y polvorienta que no le parecía la biblioteca. Apoyándose en su suelo salió a ella y ayudó a Draco a hacer lo mismo. Cerraron tras ellos y comenzaron a observar la gran habitación que ante ellos se alzaba, majestuosa y abarrotada de libros. Al fondo, una gran reja negra que los separaba de otra sala más grande y mejor iluminada. Al fin Draco pareció entender dónde se encontraban.

.- El Mapa no se equivocaba. Estamos en la biblioteca. En la Sección Prohibida.


	13. Adiós

Draco se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y miró a Hermione, que examinaba los libros casi corriendo de una estantería a otra.

.- Pareces un niño muggle en una juguetería.

Hermione le ignoróy siguió paseando entre los enormes tomos.

.- Hermione, no hemos venido a eso. Escucha, ¿quién se encarga ahora de vigilar la biblioteca?

.- Nadie, que yo sepa. Estarán buscando a alguien para sustituir a Pince.

.- Supongo que sí... – Draco miraba a través de la enorme verja negra hacia la otra parte de la biblioteca mientras Hermione seguía aún curioseando. –Escucha, Hermione... ¿crees que desde aquí se puede pasar al otro lado?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Mira, para entrar en la Sección Prohibida había que tener un permiso especial, ¿verdad, firmado por algún profesor o algo así, para que Pince te dejara entrar y sacar un libro. Si no, no podías abrir esta verja que separa la biblioteca corriente de esta Sección.

.- Sí, Draco...

.- Bien... pero yo me pregunto si ocurre lo mismo al revés. Seguramente desde aquí podamos acceder a la biblioteca corriente.

.- Lo comprobaremos y saldremos de dudas, y así te entenderé, porque, sinceramente, no sé a dónde quieres llegar...

Sin esperar a la chica, Draco se adelantó y atravesó la gran estancia que conformaba la Sección Prohibida hasta llegar a la pesada reja que daba paso a la biblioteca.

Una vez frente a ella, divisó las primeras mesas de estudio que, entrando desde la puerta principal, se ubicaban al fondo. La reja se cerraba gracias a un pestillo aparentemente oxidado. Draco lo levantó trabajosamente y lo corrió con un desagradable chirrido. Se giró y miró a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa, que observaba a su espalda la operación con el semblante pálido y tembloroso.

.- ¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde aquí sí se puede...! ¿Qué ocurre?

.- La mesa...

.- ¿Qué mesa?

.- Esta mesa... esta mesa... la que está justo aquí.

.- ¿Qué le pasa?

.- Yo estaba sentada aquí con Ginny ese día, el día que todo ocurrió.

.- Ah... lo siento, no me acordaba de... si quieres lo dejamos para otro momento... aunque... Hermione... ¿solías sentarte ahí, verdad?

.- No sé...

.- Piensa un poco, casi siempre te sentabas en esta mesa, lo sé porque te llevo viendo desde primer año. Es la que está más lejos de la puerta y más escondida, así nadie te distraía. Seguramente por eso la escogiste y era ya un hábito sentarte en ella.

.- Sí, sí... tienes razón, por eso ese día, cuando llegué, Ginny estaba ahí. Seguramente esperando por si yo llegaba y me sentaba con ella. Sabía que ésta solía ser mi mesa.

.- Creo que empiezo a entender...

Hermione seguía aturdida, mirando la mesa con tristeza.

.- ¡Despierta, Hermione, necesito toda tu atención!

Como saliendo de un sueño, fijó su vista en él tratando de despejarse.

.- Lo siento. Tienes razón. Sigue hablando, te estoy escuchando, de verdad.

.- Hermione, según dijo Dumbledore, el verdadero objetivo eras tú. Seguramente la muerte de Ginny Weasley, y la de todos los demás, fue sólo circunstancial, casual. Si quien lo hizo sabía que te sentarías aquí, puede que simplemente tuviera que permanecer oculto tras esta reja, en la Sección Prohibida... y aguardar el momento justo. La mesa queda de espaldas. Eso justifica que no vieras a nadie.

.- Pero lo oí.

.- ¿Lo oíste?

.- Sí, lo oí.

.- ¿Qué oíste?

.- Ginny y yo hablábamos. Entonces oí su voz... dijo "_Avada Kedavra_"... luego me golpeó en la cabeza y no sé qué ocurrió después. Cuando desperté, Ginny estaba... ya sabes, igual que todos los demás. Luego tiraron la puerta abajo desde fuera y el resto es ya historia de Hogwarts.

.- Es imposible.

.- Es lo que ocurrió.

.- No puede ser, Hermione. Ese _Avada Kedavra_ se dirigía a ti, sin duda. Es imposible que sobrevivieras. Imposible. Deberías saberlo.

.- Lo sé, Draco, pero puede que se dirigiese a Ginny.

.- La habrías visto morir, ¿no crees?.

La chica se quedó pensativa, evaluando lo que acababa de oír.

.- Es cierto. Entonces no sé que ocurrió, lo reconozco, no lo sé. Puede que quien quiera que fuese lo lanzara mal, lo desviara...

.- Alguien que bloquea una puerta tan pesada como la de esta biblioteca durante horas mediante un hechizo no me parece una persona que falle un _Avada Kedavra_.

.- ¿Bloqueó la puerta?

.- ¿Qué otra cosa pudo ser si no? Durante horas alumnos y profesores trataron en vano de abrirla. Creo que hizo aquello para que nadie pudiera salir de aquí... no todos murieron con el _Avada_, sabes? Gran parte de la biblioteca se derrumbó. Aquí hubo lucha, Hermione. Hubo una lucha a muerte entre el culpable y las personas que estaban aquí.

.- No lo sabía...

.- Durante todo el mes de agosto se estuvo reconstruyendo la biblioteca y recopilando de nuevo los libros y el material destruido.

.- No sabía que la puerta fue bloqueada desde dentro...

.- Él, o ella, necesitaba tiempo. Si, como dices, te golpeó en la cabeza, necesitaba cierto tiempo para que recuperaras la consciencia. Seguramente los mató porque no tuvo elección; le vieron, y no podía dejar testigos. Que tú aparecieras como culpable tuvo que ser una idea que se le ocurrió en un momento de desesperación.

.- Draco... ¿cómo has llegado a todas éstas conclusiones que a mí ni tan siquiera se me han pasado por la cabeza?

.- Todo esto te afecta demasiado. Tú no ves las cosas con juicio ni con perspectiva analítica. Se debe simplemente a eso. No captas los detalles.

.- Sin embargo tu sí, ¿te juegas mucho, verdad?

Draco fijó en Hermione una mirada indescifrable. La mantuvo con dureza antes de girarse sobre sí mismo y tomar el camino de vuelta al pasadizo.

.- No entiendes nada.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

10 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Tiene razón, no entiendo nada.

Pero me muero por él y no lo sabe.

Él es quien no entiende lo que ve.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

11 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Sin novedad.

Bueno, si como novedad quiero incluir que ahora estoy totalmente segura de que alguien deseaba fervorosamente mi muerte y sigue recorriendo libremente el mundo...

Esto no me tranquiliza.

En absoluto.

La única buena noticia es que Ron no ha intentado volver a acercarse a mí después de lo del otro día, y que Harry parece no haberse dado cuenta aún de que ha perdido su Mapa del Merodeador.

Ya no me acuerdo tanto de Sirius.

Al menos no como antes.

Si hechizó el Mapa de ese modo, ha perdido parte de mi confianza...

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

12 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Cuando todo esto acabe iremos a Hogsmeade.

Ayer volvió a prometerlo.

Iremos a Hogsmeade...

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

13 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

El frío se mete en mi cuerpo y no me abandona nunca, ni siquiera cuando me meto en la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente me ponga la piel roja.

Es otro tipo de frío.

Siento que hay nieve bajo mi piel, entre mis sábanas, en mis zapatos... y no quiero querer

Draco lo llena todo con su presencia y absorbe todo el aire cada vez que respira. Él puede con todo. Él es fuerte. Él me sostiene. Él me empuja. Lo controla todo porque cuando estoy con él yo soy torpe. Nunca la Hermione de antes. Ni la alegre, ni la lista, ni la mandona, ni la Gryffindor, ni la sangre sucia.

Nada de lo que fui.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

14 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Borraría los días del calendario, y éste sería uno de ellos.

Hoy he recordado los juegos tontos de la niñez, las tarjetas llenas de corazones, los nombres de alguna persona, llenos de adornos y florituras, escritos con tinta rosa en el reverso de algún libro. Los regalos horrorosos, siempre hechos por alguien totalmente carente de interés mientras la persona "anhelada" corría tras alguna otra, a nuestro parecer, siempre más estúpida y arrogante.

San Valentín. Una fiesta eterna. Eternamente banal y absurda entre magos o muggles.

No eran tiempos mejores. Sólo eran otros tiempos, cuando tenía amigos que creía verdaderos y un amor que supuse sincero.

Mentira.

El tiempo es vano cuando no hay con quién compartir sus horas, sus días, sus meses...

Te quiero...

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

.- Eh, tú, puta.

Hermione se giró reconociendo al instante al dueño de esa voz.

.- Olvídame, Ronald.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella y, con el brazo haciendo presión en su cuello, la empujó contra la pared y metió su pierna entre las de la chica, separándolas.

.- ¿Sabes lo que eres cuando te follas a alguien para conseguir algo a cambio? Una puta, una sucia puta, porque no lo haces por necesidad sino por interés.

.- Te estás equivocando... yo no me he follado a nadie... si lo dices por ti, tú te quedaste dormido... así que eso no fue realmente...

Ron apretó el brazo. Notaba que a la chica le costaba respirar, y estaba disfrutando con ello. Sin embargo, estaba tan furioso que no era capaz de pensar ni de controlarse.

.- ¡¡Me has jodido! Maldita zorra... esto no va a quedarse así... ¿y si yo quisiera terminar ahora lo que tú empezaste? Sin mierdas en la bebida... ¿qué fue, belladona, asfódelo? Me da igual, no me lo digas. ¿Para qué quieres el Mapa, eh? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Hermione no respondió, tratando de respirar y forcejeando para librarse de él.

.- Harry se ha dado cuenta hace un rato de que había desaparecido, y he pensado en ti... lo he entendido todo, y no sé cómo he podido ser tan imbécil...

.- Yo tampoco...

.- ¿Cómo dices? –Ron aflojó un poco la presión para permitirle hablar.

.- Yo tampoco sé cómo has podido ser tan imbécil de pensar que yo me acostaría contigo, porque ¿sabes Ron, me das asco, me das asco hasta límites inimaginables. Yo no cogí vuestro Mapa, no sé dónde está ni me importa. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque me abandonaste. Me dejaste sola. Me sometiste a un escarnio que no puedes ni pensar y quería vengarme. Espero que nunca lo olvides.

.- No es cierto, estás mintiendo.

.- Te aseguro que no, Ronald.

.- Tú cogiste el Mapa, y para eso me drogaste. Y lo hiciste porque él te lo pidió. Hace contigo lo que quiere, verdad? Eres su puta, la puta de Malfoy. Y lo más triste es que pareces no darte cuenta. Estás sometida a él. Crees que eres algo para él porque fue el único que te hablaba cuando nadie más lo hacía. Pero te equivocas. No eres nada, no eres nadie. Sólo podrás ser para él una sangre sucia, la clase de gente que Draco Malfoy odia, la clase de gente que Draco Malfoy quiere exterminar. Y lo hará. No tendrá miramientos contigo. –Ron la soltó bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos de ella- Me das pena. Y seguramente a él también.

Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas y sus pulmones le permitían, pensando en encontrar a Draco lo antes posible.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

No había rastro de Draco. Parecía haberse evaporado y Hermione estaba exhausta.

Ya en los jardines, se tiró sentada en la hierba. Lloraba entre fuertes convulsiones y el corazón le latía desbocado. Su furia era sólo comparable a su dolor, y el odio que en aquellos momentos sentía hacia Ronald Weasley no podía mitigar su tristeza ni acabar con el gigante que se abatía sobre ella; era una sangre sucia, la clase de gente que Draco Malfoy odiaba. Ella no sería una excepción. Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, y no sólo eso, para esa persona ella no era más que un medio para lograr su objetivo. La clase de gente a la que él odiaba. (La puta de Malfoy, a lo mejor es lo que soy, aunque no en el sentido estricto. Cuando deje de necesitarme todo acabará. Era lo pactado. Pero Ronald se arrepentirá... se arrepentirá de haberme abandonado y de lo que ha dicho)

No podía parar de llorar y parecía ahogarse entre lágrimas. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil coger aire. Tenía ganas de gritar, de arañarse, de romper algo.

Una figura alta y vestida de negro se acercaba corriendo.

Draco llegó por fin hasta ella y se dejó caer a su lado, arrodillándose.

.- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡He oído por ahí a alguien decir que ibas corriendo y llorando como una loca, no te encontraba!

Puso una mano sobre la de la chica, que ella apartó con violencia.

.- ¿Puedes explicarme algo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cálmate, me estás poniendo nervioso!

De repente una extremada serenidad relajó el semblante de Hermione. Miró fijamente a Draco y dejó de llorar.

.- Me estás asustando...

.- Grimmauld Place.

.- ¿Eh?

.- Grimmauld Place, número 12.

.- ¿Qué diablos dices?

.- Es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Draco palideció y tragó saliva, demasiado asombrado para hablar.

.- Está en Londres. La calle se llama Grimmauld Place –la voz de Hermione, totalmente carente de expresión, daba las instrucciones de forma automática, fingiendo ausencia de sentimiento- verás el número 10 y el 11, y seguidamente el 13. Bien, el 12 aparece como de la nada entre el 11 y el 13. No lo verás, pero está ahí. Está ahí. Sólo piénsalo y surgirá. Es una vieja casa que perteneció a la familia de Sirius Black. Eran magos... como tú. Partidarios de Voldemort. El cuadro de su madre se alegrará al verte... allí encontrarás a Remus Lupin...

.- Hermione...

.- ... supongo que le recuerdas, fue nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero. También a Alastor Moody, a Nymphadora Tonks y muchos otros magos, puede que a Mundungus... da igual, a muchos. Te daría los nombres de los miembros que he conocido, pero algunos han muerto. Dumbledore y McGonagall también lo son, por supuesto, pero no esperes verlos allí, al igual que a Molly y Arthur Weasley. Además puede que te sorprendas si entre ellos encuentras a Snape, o tal vez no, tú le conoces mejor que yo... sólo te pido...

.- ¡¡Basta!¡ ¿Por qué haces esto!

.- ¿Es lo que quieres, no? Lo único que importa. Todos saben que soy inocente, era tu parte del trato; pues bien, ahora yo cumplo la mía. Vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sólo te pido que no les ocurra nada a los hijos de los Weasley. – Hermione miró a Draco y comenzó a zarandearle, gritando, desgañitándose en cada sollozo- ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de una vez, Draco!

El Slytherin se levantó despacio, sin apartar de ella sus ojos. Comenzó a retroceder con la respiración entrecortada, pensando, temblando.

.- Hermione... gracias... gracias...

Giró repentinamente y echó a correr, movidas sus piernas por la ansiedad y el mismo viento. Hermione vio su figura oscura alejándose cada vez a mayor velocidad para adentrarse en el castillo. Poco después le imaginó entre las luces de la chimenea. Llegando a su hogar, dando la voz de alarma, transmitiendo lleno de orgullo y júbilo la noticia entre sus iguales, que se encaminarían en tropel a Grimmauld Place para acabar con la Orden del Fénix, con la frágil paz del universo mágico y con cualquier estabilidad en el mundo conocido.

Hermione miró de nuevo al castillo, con la vista fija en el lugar por el que había desaparecido Draco.

Por fin todo había terminado.

Draco se había ido. Ya tenía lo que quería.

Tal vez con la efímera esperanza de que él lo oyera, dedicó su despedida al viento con el que se había ido.

.- Adiós...


	14. Miedo

15 de Febrero

_Querido diario_:

Hace tiempo que no diluviaba así.

La lluvia se estrella en el cristal, casi no puedo pensar con el ruido.

En realidad prefiero no pensar.

No sé lo que he hecho ni por qué. Hay niebla en mi cabeza. Durante las últimas horas he tenido la esperanza varias veces de haberme equivocado, de que todo ha sido un mal sueño, he contemplado la posibilidad de que tal vez le dije mal la dirección y ahora él y su gente están en algún callejón de Londres buscando un calle que no existe.

La realidad nunca es tan bonita. Lo hice y no puedo cambiarlo.

Entonces pienso que no debo arrepentirme.

Que ni los señores Weasley, ni Lupin, ni Tonks, ni ningún otro miembro de la Orden me ha enviado una miserable lechuza desde que Dumbledore proclamó mi inocencia. Ni una palabra de apoyo o disculpa, ni siquiera preguntar cómo me va ahora.

La madrugada se cierne sin piedad sobre mí. No ofrece perdón ni excusas.

La madrugada, la lluvia, las horas que han pasado desde que Draco se marchó. Todo se mezcla y estoy sola en mi cuarto. Mis compañeras hacen una fiesta en la habitación de alguien. No estoy segura. No importa. No saben lo poco que falta para que sus vidas se desmoronen.

Escribo sin pausa llenando páginas, llenando el hueco que él ha dejado. Tratando de completar con tinta las líneas que le faltan a mi historia, buscando respuestas a las preguntas que nadie ha hecho, intentando darme a mí misma una justificación, un perdón que no tengo ni merezco.

La lluvia es más intensa y los relámpagos iluminan mi escritorio. Me inclino sobre él rogando para que me trague la madera y me lleve a otro mundo donde empezar de nuevo, donde no haya nadie que me juzgue otra vez... en esta ocasión con acierto.

Los cristales tiemblan y me asusta la tormenta.

Es una señal.

Los truenos resuenan en mi conciencia.

Hace más de siete horas que se fue.

Ahora tengo miedo.

No sé que va a pasar.

Haberle ayudado no me salvará.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Hermione salió corriendo de su cuarto y bajó tramos y tramos de escaleras, cegada por el dolor, la confusión y las lágrimas. El sentimiento de culpa podía con ella, era más poderoso que cualquier vaga explicación de las que intentaba darse a sí misma, y se encontraba más dispuesta que nunca a ponerle fin a la locura de su vida, a los últimos meses sin sentido ni objetivo.

Una vez en el jardín, dejó que la lluvia helada y punzante cayese sobre ella. Pronto comenzó a temblar y, ya totalmente empapada y ensordecida por los truenos, miró alrededor. Estaba sola.

Sola como siempre.

Sola como nunca.

La luna no tenía fuerza para iluminar toda su escena, y sólo algún relámpago le ofrecía fortuitamente un poco de luz.

Buscó desesperada una salida, algo que calmara su desazón.

Andaba unos metros con pasos enloquecidos, para inmediatamente retroceder o resbalar en el barro.

(¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?)

Nada en la oscuridad.

Nada en su mundo.

(No le volveré a ver)

El acantilado se dibujó de nuevo en su mente esperanzador, ofreciendo algo similar a la redención para su conciencia torturada.

Caminó en esa dirección con paso vacilante.

(Debo hacerlo)

Se interrumpía cada pocos metros, dudando.

(Esta vez no vendrá él para salvarte)

Por fin se decidió a andar sin pausa.

(Esta vez no vendrá él para ayudarte)

Estaba ansiosa por llegar, dedicándose palabras de algo que intentaba ser ánimo.

(Es lo mejor. Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. No importa. No importas. Se ha ido...)

La belleza del acantilado era casi fantasmagórica bajo la tormenta y en mitad de la noche.

Estaba cada vez más cerca.

(Él nunca debió aparecer aquel día. Debió dejarme)

Sintió una presencia cercana, en aquél lugar que sentía ya tan suyo, y sintió enfado por ver su intimidad turbada y su determinación tan cerca de quebrarse.

Había alguien tras ella.

Respiraba trabajosamente, sin duda por el esfuerzo de una larga carrera.

Hermione percibió una sensación familiar; le faltaba el aire.

Se giró bruscamente.

Casi no veía, pero ese alguien la había estado buscando. Lo supo. Simplemente lo supo, y tuvo miedo de la oscuridad, de no saber quién se encontraba frente a ella. Estaba indefensa. Su varita yacía sobre la cama, olvidada en su dormitorio.

Un trueno paró su corazón por un instante, la paralizó de miedo.

El relámpago que lo siguió le reveló la identidad del desconocido, y fue aún mayor el miedo que se ciñó a su piel.

.- No...

.- Hermione

(Es él)

.- No puede ser

(Es él)

.- No puede ser...

(Me lo estoy imaginando)

.- Hermione, por fin.

(Draco)

(Draco, Draco, Draco)

.- Hermione, te he buscado...

(Ha vuelto)

.- ... y no podía...

(Ha venido a por mí)

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

.- No he vuelto

.- ¿Qué?

(Me estoy volviendo loca)

.- No... no entiendo nada. Cuéntame qué ha pasado, por favor, necesito saber... tú... lo has hecho, lo habéis hecho, y necesito saber

.- No

.- ¡Por favor, necesito saber!

.- No fuimos

.- ¿Qué?

.- No fuimos. No fui.

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

.- No lo he hecho. No fui

La camisa negra de Draco se pegaba a su cuerpo. Él parecía aún más mojado que la chica, como si llevara horas caminando bajo el aguacero. La expresión de su rostro mezclaba confusión y cansancio.

Y miedo. Mucho miedo.

Un miedo que Hermione no podía ni siquiera imaginar, un miedo que nacía en lo más profundo de él y llenaba cada hueco de su pensamiento, de su cuerpo y su conciencia.

Temblaba violentamente y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

.- ¡Draco, explícame que ha pasado!

.- No he ido. No se lo he contado. Fui yo sólo a Grimmauld Place. Estuve ante la puerta. Después me di la vuelta y me marché de allí. No se lo dije a mi padre ni a ninguno de los otros... no lo he hecho.

.- ¿Por qué? ¡No te entiendo! ¡Era lo que querías!

.- No. No es eso lo que quiero.

.- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

.- Tú no querías que lo hiciera. No querías y por eso estás aquí. Tú no querías. No eres como yo.

Hermione le miró con fijeza, y descubrió en Draco una expresión que aún no conocía en él; una duda que le destrozaba. Estaba desencajado, pálido y con los ojos vidriosos. Ni siquiera él podía esconder un miedo tan evidente.

.- No te creo. Tienes miedo. Lo veo en ti. No lo has hecho por miedo.

.- No tenía miedo.

.- Me estás mintiendo. Lo que más querías en el mundo era...

.- Hermione...

.- ... era acabar con la Orden, y cuando tienes...

.- He vuelto por ti.

.- ... la ocasión, simplemente la dejas... ¿qué?

.- He vuelto por ti. Si lo hubiera hecho te habría condenado. Una venganza que en realidad no querías habría terminado con cualquier esperanza de volver a ser feliz. No habría habido más vida para ti.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Y desde cuando a ti...?

.- Te quiero.

Parecía que le costaba mirar a Hermione. Se estaba esforzando por no bajar la cabeza. Temblaba cada vez más y no sabía que hacer con las manos. Se pasó una de ellas por el pelo empapado estropeándolo aún más, ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, en cuyos oídos resonaban sus palabras más alto que los truenos que se estrellaban a su alrededor, enturbiando cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera para él.

.- Te quiero. Por eso he vuelto. Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera quedado esperanza para ti... ni para mí. No he sido capaz de condenarte de esa forma, de hacer pesar sobre tu conciencia la muerte de esa gente. Sólo he vuelto para decirte que te quiero, que me da igual cualquier otra cosa. Sólo te pido que no me vuelvas a decir que no me crees o que no me entiendes, porque creo... creo que no tienes nada que entender. Te quiero, Hermione, eso es todo.

Ella le miró, luchando contra sí misma, contra un impulso demasiado fuerte, contenido ya demasiado tiempo.

.- Yo... te quiero, también te quiero.

Él trató de sonreír mientras vivía aquel momento.

Su momento.

Se acercaron despacio, con miedo.

Se tomaron de las manos, heladas, rozándose primero, temiendo romper lo que parecía un espejismo.

Más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado, sintieron por primera vez el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Hermione no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos cuando los labios de Draco se cerraron sobre los suyos. Por fin dejó que la oscuridad los llenara mientras su mente se inundaba de luz.

Permitieron que la lluvia los siguiera empapando todavía un poco más, ajenos al mundo, antes de correr al dormitorio de la chica.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Rieron bajo las sábanas antes de mirarse con el semblante serio, cargado de significado.

Draco se colmó con el olor de Hermione mientras sus pieles hablaban por ellos. Sobraban las palabras.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

La luz llenó el cuarto. Hermione abrió los ojos y encontró al chico rubio abrazado a ella. Se mezclaron la felicidad y el miedo mientras le miraba dormir, hasta que él despertó, como si hubiera notado que le observaban.

.- ¿Qué estás mirando?

.- A ti.

.- Me parece bien...

.- Draco, escucha...

.- No, no quiero.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- No quiero escucharte porque ya sé lo que vas a decir; que qué haremos a partir de ahora, que mi familia me matará cuando se entere, que si estoy seguro de lo que hago... no quiero oír nada de eso. Anoche dije todo lo que debes saber, y espero que te baste con eso.

Hermione le observó, serio y súbitamente preocupado, aunque decidido.

.- Como quieras.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

3 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Casi he abandonado mi costumbre de escribir...

Los días pasan entre la habitación de Draco y la mía. Las horas nunca me bastan, con él cada minuto es diferente.

Nunca pensé que una sensación así fuese posible, que pudiera haber tanto en una sola persona. Que compartir la vida con alguien pudiera dar tanta felicidad. Parece como si lo tuviera todo. Me parece que todas mis dudas se despejan cuando estoy con él, que lo demás no importa. En todo este tiempo, desde aquél día en que volvió a buscarme, no hemos hablado de la profecía, de nada que no seamos él y yo. Sólo él y yo.

Sólo nosotros.

Nos hemos reído recordando tantos comentarios y situaciones que parecieron inocentes; ahora sé que no bromeaba cuando dijo que no necesitaba la contraseña para subir a su dormitorio, o que si se enfadó tanto cuando conseguí el Mapa del Merodeador fue porque no soportaba imaginarme con Ron...

Sin embargo sé que a veces tiene miedo. No lo dice, pero lo noto. Miedo por mí, por él, por lo que pueda pasar. Sabe más cosas de las que cuenta, lleva sobre los hombros más carga de la que está dispuesto a compartir.

Repite continuamente que nadie va a perseguirle por estar conmigo, y yo le creo. Personas como yo son a menudo divertimento de mortífagos y otros de ese entorno, y dudo seriamente que Draco sea el hijo torturado que muchas chicas de Hogwarts se han empeñado en inventar a través de los años.

Aún así, son muchos los que no nos miran con buenos ojos; la mayoría de los Slytherin y los Gryffindor, por descontado. Ron me increpa de vez en cuando por los pasillos, aunque siempre cuando estoy sola, pues sé que sigue siendo un cobarde, y no pierde ocasión de recordarme que para él no soy más que "la puta de Malfoy". Casi nunca me molesto en responderle, pero me encantaría poder contarle que su familia y la mayoría de las personas que conoce le deben la vida a Draco. Nunca he dejado de saber que, como solemos decir algunos muggles, la ignorancia es la madre del atrevimiento, y ésta escuela está llena de personas tremendamente osadas.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

No había entre ellos más distancia que la de su propia piel, que los unía a fuego mientras yacían en la cama del Slytherin.

.- Te quiero...

.- Y yo... escucha, quiero preguntarte algo.

.- No te garantizo que vaya a responderte.- Anunció el chico, que conocía ya las preguntas habituales de Hermione-

.- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras.

.- Prueba.

.- ¿Te importa que yo... que sea muggle?

.- ¿Estoy contigo, no?

.- Eso no es una respuesta

.- No te he dicho que fuese a responder.

.- Está bien, como quieras

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos y ella trató de zafarse de su abrazo. Él la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, esforzándose por buscar una respuesta.

.- Espera, voy a intentar contestar... mira, yo te quiero por lo que eres, lo que eres para mí, lo que me das... y no me importa si eres muggle, veela o squib, ¿entiendes? Pero no puedo mentirte, ciertos ideales están muy arraigados en mí, y no puedo olvidarlos de la noche a la mañana. Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento, pero a veces me cuesta ignorar algunos de mis prejuicios. Pero lo voy a hacer por ti.

.- No quiero que lo hagas por mí

.- ¿Ah, no?

.- No, Draco. Quiero que tú mismo te des cuenta de que todas las personas somos humanas, vivimos, sentimos, respiramos, sufrimos y amamos, al margen de nuestra condición, de nuestra cuna, nuestro linaje o la pureza de la sangre que recorre nuestras venas. Tu sangre es pura. La mía, según parece, es una sangre sucia. Sin embargo, tú y yo nos queremos sin que nada de eso importe. Sólo me gustaría que entendieras esto.

.- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero me cuesta. Para mí, siempre han sido seres inferiores, y defendido la pureza de la sangre por encima de todas las cosas. He creído en ella, he centrado mi vida en ese ideal. La sangre ha sido para mí...

Draco se quedó súbitamente callado, mirando al vacío y con una expresión indescifrable.

.- ¿Y? ¿Draco? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

.- Hermione, ya lo entiendo.

.- ¿El qué?

.- Lo de la sangre. La profecía.

.- ¿La profecía? ¿Acabas de entenderla de repente?

.- Sí, al menos en su mayoría, y sé que ahora tú la entenderás también. Hermione, el Elegido era Harry... el Eslabón soy yo... y la última gota de Sangre negra de una herencia de sangre negra... eres tú... tú eres la Sangre.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

5 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Tampoco esta vez es alegría lo que siento. Saber no me ha hecho más fuerte ni más dichosa, ni más capaz de enfrentarme a mi destino.

Draco está conmigo, pero tengo miedo.

Ahora entiendo que no podíamos luchar contra nosotros mismos. Era designio de una fuerza muy superior a nosotros que nos conociéramos y estuviéramos juntos.

_El Elegido._

_El que venció más veces al Oscuro._

_Su poder combatirá con el último Eslabón de un linaje de noble alcurnia._

_La última gota de Sangre negra de una herencia de sangre negra brillará junto al Eslabón, será su fuerza._

Nunca pensamos que la profecía fue enunciada por magos oscuros. Por eso emplean la denominación de "Sangre negra": sangre sucia, sangre podrida, la última gota de sangre negra de una herencia de sangre negra, una muggle en una familia muggle de la que ya no queda nadie. Yo soy la fuerza de Draco, su esperanza, debo estar junto a él...

_El Eslabón será llamado a vencer al Elegido para devolver su Gloria al Oscuro._

Draco, el Eslabón. Él debe vencer a Harry para devolver finalmente su antigua gloria a Voldemort. Harry es el Elegido para acabar con Voldemort; Draco es el elegido para acabar con Harry.

_La Sangre se podrá sólo derramar si es derramada por su sangre. _

La Sangre se podrá sólo derramar si es derramada por su sangre... ¿significa esto que sólo puedo morir si alguien de mi misma sangre me da muerte? ¿un familiar? ¿que nadie más puede matarme...? no... pero ahora sabemos porqué sobreviví en la biblioteca...

_Si ello sucede, el Elegido vencerá y el Oscuro caerá durante siete años en un pozo de tinieblas._

Si yo muero, no habrá esperanza para Draco. Harry le vencerá y Voldemort caerá.

_La Sangre y el Eslabón resplandecerán juntos, pues tal es su destino, aunque este se ve a menudo truncado por los que ignoran._

Draco y yo estaremos juntos... pero nuestro destino puede verse truncado por los que ignoran... los que ignoran lo que es amar, los que no comprenden que una sangre sucia y una persona de sangre pura puedan quererse.

_El dolor de la Sangre acabará con el fin del Elegido._

Ojalá nunca hubiéramos descubierto éstas malditas líneas, porque la verdad que ocultaban es demasiado para mí... mi dolor sólo acabará con el fin del Elegido. Sólo podré ser feliz y estar con Draco si Harry muere, pero esto significará restituir a Voldemort todo su poder.

Harry debe morir para que mi dolor acabe.

Sé que de no ser por Draco, ése sería probablemente el resultado; la Orden ya no existiría y Voldemort habría vuelto. Pero ahora sé que otra forma de vivir es posible. Sé lo que es ser feliz y no quiero privar al mundo de ello. No volvería a hacer lo que hice.

_La sangre es invulnerable a la maldición que no obtiene perdón._

La maldición que no obtiene perdón. La peor de todas, la maldición letal, el _Avada Kedavra_.

Soy invulnerable a ella. Una puñalada o un golpe en la cabeza pueden acabar conmigo, pero la maldición asesina no produce en mí el menor efecto...

A no ser que la dirija contra mí alguien que lleve mi sangre.

Por eso sobreviví en la biblioteca. Aquella persona no lo sabía. Por eso me dejó inconsciente y asesinó a los demás, porque su _Avada_ no pudo conmigo, y algunas personas le vieron. Ginny entre ellas...

_No todo se cumplirá, pues es designio de la Magia ingobernable que, sólo el que conoce, vence o perece en su afán por vencer._

Sin embargo, no todo esto podrá llevarse a término, pues todos aquellos que conozcan esta profecía se dedicarán en cuerpo y alma a cumplir de ella la parte que satisfaga sus deseos, y no existe más posibilidad que la de vivir o morir en este esfuerzo.

Harry debe morir para que yo pueda estar con Draco.

Yo debo morir si quiero que la paz llegue al mundo mágico. De lo contrario, Draco vencerá y Voldemort volverá... esta vez para siempre.

Harry y Draco.

Sólo uno puede vivir.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

.- ¿En qué piensas?

.- Ya lo sabes. En lo mismo que tú.

.- ¿Porqué no intentas olvidarlo un poco...?

.- No puedo olvidarlo. Debo luchar con él. Vivir o morir. No tiene sentido retrasarlo más tiempo. No sé que hacer, y no soporto no saber qué hacer.

.- No sé cómo ayudarte... lo siento.

.- Hermione, conocerte y quererte es lo único verdaderamente bueno que ha ocurrido en mi vida, y voy a luchar por ello hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Recuérdalo, recuerda lo que dice la profecía, eres mi fuerza... eres todo. Sin embargo, ocurra lo que ocurra nada será igual. Venza o no...

Hermione se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a responder.

.- ¿Piensas que debería alegrarme, que la profecía me beneficia? Pues no es así, no lo es –la miró, enrojeciendo, adivinando sus pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a enfadarse, indignándose pensando que la chica no había entendido nada- ¿te has parado a pensar lo que ocurrirá si venzo? ¿crees que, como dice la profecía, seremos felices y estaremos siempre juntos? No, déjame que te desengañe de antemano. Si el Lord vuelve definitivamente, seré uno de sus hombres de confianza. Sé que es lo que siempre he querido, pero ahora tengo mucho más por lo que vivir que alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco y que en realidad no me importa. Tendré que estar continuamente pegado a él, haciendo cosas que prefiero no contarte, verdaderas atrocidades. Todo cambiará, el mundo que conocemos nunca volverá a ser igual. Sólo habrá gente sometida y gente sometiendo. Y mientras, tú podrás esperar a que yo vuelva, quizá un par de noches por semana, puede que alguna más, y sólo entonces estaremos juntos. Pero estaré tan cansado y malhumorado por las cosas que he tenido que hacer que no tendré fuerzas ni ganas para tratarte como mereces. Y bajo ningún concepto pienses que serás mi esposa, ni nada parecido. Podré pasarte por mi prisionera o mi prostituta privada, pero no creas que tendré oportunidad de ir por ahí diciendo que amo a una muggle, porque entonces sí será cuando Voldemort me despedace con su propia varita. Esto es lo que ocurrirá. Dime si de verdad prefieres que...

Hermione lloraba intentando no mirarle. Sí, claro que lo había pensado, pero nunca lo había compartido con él. Al fin y al cabo, era su vida o su muerte la que marcaba la diferencia. Vivir y condenar al mundo. Permitir la paz... y morir.

.- Lo siento, no he debido decir todo eso. No tengo porqué pagar contigo todo esto, si no fuera por ti... lo siento, de verdad.

Se inclinó sobre ella y enterró su rostro en el pecho de la chica. La abrazó tan fuerte como si temiera que de un momento a otro alguien se la quitara.

.- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Todo saldrá bien, seguro. Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, y seremos egoístas si debemos serlo. Pero estaremos bien, Hermione, confía en mí. Confía en mí.

**N/A: Vale, me he puesto un poco OoC con Draco. Lo siento en el alma, me estaba dando cuenta pero las palabras salían imparables de mi teclado! Intentaré que no vaya a más, aún así espero que os haya gustado, no soy muy dada a las declaraciones de amor y manejar a Draco me cuesta… perdonad mi OoC'eísmo…**

**Crysania**


	15. Sorpresas

7 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Alguien ha sugerido que vuelva a haber Quidditch en Hogwarts. Creo que es un intento de que la normalidad, o algo parecido a esta, vuelva a asentarse en la escuela y le devuelva una parte del esplendor que siempre tuvo. La idea original era que la Liga comenzara de nuevo el próximo curso, pero la nostalgia ha sido más fuerte, y puesto que los de mi promoción no estaremos aquí el año que viene, se ha decidido que esta semana se formen los equipos y se reanuden los entrenamientos con el fin de celebrar los primeros partidos en poco más de dos semanas. No hay tiempo para organizar la competición correctamente, así que los partidos serán amistosos. No habrá copa de Quidditch, sólo unas medallas simbólicas para la casa que finalice el curso con más puntos.

Le han pedido a Draco que vuelva a ser el buscador de Slytherin. Ha rechazado el puesto, pero en el fondo sé que se muere de ganas por volver a subirse en su Nimbus 2001. Estoy tratando de convencerle para que acepte, pues creo que le vendría bien distraerse un par de tardes a la semana y olvidar un poco todo lo que está ocurriendo. Terminará aceptando, estoy casi segura. Harry vuelve a ser el buscador de Gryffindor, y no dudo que aún queda latente en Draco una pequeña parte de la rivalidad infantil que le empujaba a perseguir la snitch por todo el campo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron, sin embargo, no ha aceptado su anterior puesto; supongo que le atormenta recordar que en el equipo también jugaba Ginny.

El primer partido será Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Sé que será extraño para todos presenciar este partido con las ausencias de Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang... sólo espero que el Quidditch devuelva a Hogwarts parte de su espíritu y, aunque nunca he sido una persona espiritual ni muy dada a creer en este tipo de cosas, que donde quiera que esté Cho, ella y Cedric estén juntos.

-.-.-.-

8 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Sabía que al final Draco aceptaría. Disfruta como un niño en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch. Le ayudan a evadirse, se relaja y por unas horas deja de pensar, vuelve a ser un crío entusiasmado con su deporte, y cuando vuelve me cuenta exultante que no ha perdido la forma, que sigue siendo el mejor buscador, que es imbatible o que no necesita una Saeta de Fuego para pasar como un relámpago ante los ojos de todo Hogwarts. Su arrogancia Slytherin está intacta, y eso me tranquiliza y me hace reír.

De vez en cuando, también, vuelve a ponerse serio, y me mira fijamente cuando cree que no me doy cuenta, a veces incluso cuando cree que estoy dormida. Tiene miedo, pero no lo expresa conmigo. Piensa que, de los dos, él debe ser la parte fuerte y soportar todo nuestro peso. Me gustaría decirle que no es así, que me deje compartir la carga que lleva dentro, pero sé que no lo hará. Sólo siento que a veces, cuando estamos juntos, se quede callado sin mirar a ninguna parte en concreto, pensando en miles de cosas, en miles de miedos. Entonces es como un niño. Se acurruca junto a mí, me abraza muy fuerte y me dice que me quiere.

Yo también tengo miedo de que todo acabe, de que se cumpla lo que debe cumplirse... sea como sea no será fácil.

Tratamos de pasar juntos todo el tiempo que podemos, porque ignoramos lo que ocurrirá mañana. Pero todo no es bastante... no para nosotros que hemos perdido tanto tiempo odiándonos, que hemos tardado tanto en descubrirnos y en amarnos.

Sólo sé que le debo todo. Que me ha salvado, de todas las formas en que es posible salvar a alguien. Me ha salvado de la gente, pues con su ayuda he demostrado mi inocencia. Me ha salvado de mí misma, me ha sacado de un pozo de noche perpetua en el que estaba sumida y del que no podía ni sabía salir. Me ha salvado la vida... pues de no ser por él, toda esperanza habría terminado en el fondo del acantilado.

No hay ninguna otra cosa en el mundo que pueda crear la ilusión que da otra persona. Levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que alguien te espera, acostarse junto a ella y nuevamente verla despertar. Estoy convencida de que no hay nada comparable a esta sensación. Incluso cuando el amor no es correspondido, creo firmemente que no hay nada más hermoso como tener capacidad de amar, comenzar cada día con una sonrisa o entre lágrimas, inspiradas por alguien que provoca en nosotros sensaciones que no podemos explicar.

Según la profecía yo debo ser su fuerza, pero sobre todo, Draco es, y cada día más, el valor y la guía en cada una de las acciones que rigen mi vida.

-.-.-.-

9 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

A Dumbledore no le gustan los rodeos. Esta mañana un elfo ha traído una nota a mi dormitorio, recién escrita por el director.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Es urgente que hablemos. Ven después de comer a mi despacho. La contraseña es 'zumo de calabaza'. No te retrases._

_Dumbledore "_

No he quedado ni mucho menos tan intrigada como cabría esperar... en suma, es sobre todo hastío lo que siento, hastío ante tanto misterio. Estoy cansada de tantas conversaciones, tanto secretismo.

Supongo que quiere hablar sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido. No creo que le cuente nada de la profecía. Al fin y al cabo es asunto mío, asunto nuestro. Ellos me han mantenido al margen de todo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora no quiero hacerles partícipes de nada que me incumba.

Cuando bajé a desayunar le enseñé a Draco la nota, y tampoco se mostró demasiado sorprendido. Según él, este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, y es extraño que lo hayan postergado tanto. Seguramente han estado haciendo sus propias pesquisas, lo que es un ejemplo de lo poco que cuentan conmigo. Esto me enoja aún más, y no me incita a mostrarme comunicativa ni dispuesta a colaborar.

En cualquier caso, pienso ir al despacho de Dumbledore acompañada de Draco, y no hablaré de nada si no es con él delante. Seguramente no les hará gracia, pero a mí tampoco me han gustado muchas cosas de las que han ocurrido y he bregado con ellas, así que ésa es mi condición. Además, dudo encontrar a Dumbledore sólo en su despacho. Creo tener una ligera idea de lo que hablaremos...

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione bajó las escaleras y encontró a Draco esperándola junto a la barandilla.

.- ¿Qué tal?

.- Nerviosa

.- Bueno, aún queda un rato. ¿Sigues queriendo que vaya contigo?

.- Claro, ¿no quieres?

.- Sí, sí quiero, aunque no creo que escuchemos nada de importancia, estoy casi seguro.

.- Bueno, por si acaso, prefiero que estés conmigo. Ya no me fío de nadie.

.- ¿De nadie?

-.-.-.-.-

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione revolvía el contenido de su plato distraídamente, incapaz de ingerir nada, y tratando de descifrar el porqué de la estúpida regla de que los alumnos de las diferentes casas no se mezclaran a la hora de las comidas. Muchas personas intentaban iniciar con ella conversaciones sobre deberes, Quidditch, o lo que más le indignaba, sobre Draco, pero la chica simplemente las ignoraba o daba algunas respuestas vagas aparentando cortesía. Le apetecía decirles que no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos, que si no quisieron saber nada de ella en los meses pasados sus intentos de acercamiento le resultaban ahora vacíos, miserables y patéticos, que su vida con Draco no era asunto de nadie y que no le importaban absolutamente nada sus absurdas existencias. Pero simplemente guardaba silencio y asentía con la cabeza.

- - -

Draco miraba a su alrededor.

Varios Slytherins le habían retirado la palabra desde que se supo que estaba con Hermione. No es que le importara, pues con gran parte de ellos era casi imposible mantener una conversación de más de tres minutos, y los que realmente le importaban, que no llegaban a la media decena, no habían cuestionado sus actos. Sin embargo le irritaba especialmente que algunos de ellos, cuyas identidades por su bien ignoraba, se dedicaran a enviar lechuzas a su padre informándole de su "lamentable e indignante trato con una sangre sucia" y la inminente necesidad de "corregir de inmediato la mancilla que se cierne sobre todos los que creemos y defendemos la pureza de sangre". Debía admitir que se sintió asustado cuando Lucius empezó a interrogarle sobre la veracidad de esta noticia, aunque supo salir con destreza del aprieto. A su padre no le importaba lo más mínimo con quién se divirtiera su hijo o el origen de las camas en las que, sabía, se metía con frecuencia. Draco se había limitado a decirle que la sangre sucia de la que hablaban esas cartas no era más que alguien con la que se entretenía de vez en cuando. Sabía que era lo mejor. No había otra opción.

Por fin terminó la hora de la comida y ambos se dirigieron nerviosos al despacho de Dumbledore.

Caminaban por los pasillos sin hablar, hasta que por fin, y tras pronunciar la contraseña, se hallaron ante su puerta.

.- Pasa, pasa...

La puerta se abrió. Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, varios integrantes del Wizengamot y algunos de la Orden del Fénix se habían reunido allí. Todos les miraban expectantes mientras el director les invitaba a tomar asiento con la mirada.

Alastor Moody se mostraba inquieto. Resultaba obvio que no le agradaba en absoluto la presencia de Draco allí.

.- Albus, creí que sólo vendría la chica, era lo acordado...

.- Él viene conmigo. Si hay algún problema, lo mejor será que nos marchemos los dos, pero si yo me quedo el también lo hará. Y diríjase a mí, señor Moody, prefiero que hable conmigo.

.- Está bien. Ya que lo mencionas, no me parece apropiado que él esté aquí. Su procedencia me lleva a dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. Los asuntos que vamos a tratar no deberían ser escuchados por un...

.- ¿Por un qué, señor Moody?

.- Por un futuro mortífago.

Draco le miró furioso.

.- Usted no sabe nada de mí.

.- Sé lo suficiente, de ti y de tu familia, y no me fío chico, no me fío, todos sabemos cómo eres, y dudo que tus intenciones con la señorita Granger sean sinceras. Estoy convencido de que tramas algo, y el tiempo me dará la razón.

Hermione se encaró con Moody, mirando desafiante al resto de los presentes.

.- Dejemos entonces que sea el tiempo quien decida. ¿Tiene alguien algo más que añadir?

Dumbledore se puso en pie, con calma.

.- Bien, procedamos entonces. Tranquilízate, Hermione, se hará como deseas, y yo imaginaba que vendrías con el señor Malfoy. En realidad, sólo te he convocado para decirte que mañana, a esta misma hora, interrogaremos a la señora Pince. Le administraremos Veritaserum y conoceremos al fin la verdad de todo lo que ha ocurrido, o al menos, por qué quiso matarte... ahora que lleva varias semanas aislada y descansando, es el momento de obtener de ella cuantos datos sea posible. Convendría que estuvieras presente.

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

.- Claro, vendremos.

.- No parecéis muy sorprendidos...

.- Esperábamos que hablaríamos de algo más... relevante, no que había sido "convocada para convocarme". Sinceramente, creo que con una nota informándome del interrogatorio a la señora Pince nos podríamos haber ahorrado el reunirnos hoy...

.- Hermione, creo que es arriesgado incluir ciertas informaciones en una nota o mediante una lechuza. Preferí comunicártelo en persona.

.- Está bien, supongo que tiene razón. Mañana estaremos aquí, y espero que como usted dice, resolvamos algunas de estas incógnitas.

Ambos se levantaron y, sin mirar atrás, abandonaron el despacho.

-.-.-.-

9 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Acaba de tener lugar una de las medias horas más absurdas y menos fructíferas de mi vida en el despacho de Dumbledore... al final sólo quería que fuera para decirme que fuera mañana. Bueno, al menos ya se han decidido a interrogar a Pince. Lleva semanas aislada... por fin sabré por qué (o por quién) intentó matarme. Aunque, la verdad, no sé si saberlo me da más miedo que ignorarlo.

Supongo que esta noche, como casi todas, no podré dormir...

-.-.-.-

10 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Esta mañana un elfo ha venido a buscarme a mi habitación. Creo que acababa de amanecer, y yo seguramente acababa de quedarme dormida. Me llevó corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore y ni siquiera pude avisar a Draco para que me acompañara.

Cuando llegué allí, medio Wizengamot y la Orden del Fénix casi al completo se habían reunido con motivo de ignoraba qué, aunque todos parecían saber más que yo y me miraban con expresiones que iban desde la lástima al más absoluto desprecio, o eso me pareció.

Sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a mí, me pareció que se estaban riendo de mí, que los últimos meses habían sido una enorme broma pesada de la que todos se divertían a mi costa.

.- Hermione, hay algo que debes saber.

.- ¿Y no podía esperar?

.- Me temo que no.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- La señora Pince... ha muerto, ha sido asesinada. Esta misma noche.

Aturdida, digerí como pude aquellas palabras que no alcanzaba a entender.

.- ¿Qué?

.- La señora Pince... ha sido asesinada esta noche, en su habitación. Alguien se hizo con la llave y...

.- No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible?

.- Creemos que alguien trataba de evitar que la interrogásemos.

.- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¡Nadie lo sabía! ¡Sólo ustedes!

.- Hermione, sólo existen dos posibilidades; o hay algún desleal entre los miembros del Wizengamot o la Orden del Fénix... o el señor Malfoy no es de fiar.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

.- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser verdad!

.- Cálmate Hermione...

.- ¡No puedo, no quiero!

.- Es inútil que te pongas así. Esto sólo confirma lo que ya sabíamos, que no es sino que alguien utilizó a Pince contra ti, y el miedo de saberse descubierto le ha empujado a deshacerse de ella. No sé por qué te sorprendes.

.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Draco? ¡Esa persona es de la Orden, o del Wizengamot! ¡Alguien está traicionando a Dumbledore y él no hace nada al respecto! Alguien no le es leal, alguien que sabía que ese interrogatorio tendría lugar eliminó a Pince para que no pudiera revelar nada. Draco, también sospechaban de ti.

.- ¿Y tú, sospechas tú de mí?

.- No digas tonterías.

.- Quiero que me lo digas.

.- Claro que no.

.- ¿Confías totalmente en mí o también crees que mis intenciones no son claras? Quiero saberlo.

.- Sé que si hubieras querido habrías acabado ya con ellos, y no lo hiciste. Sólo confío en ti. Eres lo único que tengo. Sé que estás conmigo... no dudo de ti. Te quiero...

Se abrazaron y todo pareció un poco más fácil...

-.-.-.-

22 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Todo sigue como al principio. Pince era mi única esperanza, mi única pista... y alguien ha acabado con ella.

No me puedo fiar del entorno de Dumbledore. Él tampoco, pero como siempre, es demasiado crédulo.

Draco opina que debemos volver a la biblioteca, que en la Sección Prohibida encontraremos algo que se nos escapó la otra vez. No sé por qué tiene esta idea, pero sí que está en mejores condiciones que yo para pensar, como hasta ahora no ha dejado de demostrarme, así que he optado por hacerle caso.

Sin embargo, no sé como pretende hacerlo. La opción de atravesar el pasadizo que parte de la habitación de Harry no me resulta ya en absoluto viable, aunque él cree que tenemos que arriesgarnos, que lo hagamos durante un partido de Quidditch, cuando toda la escuela esté reunida en el campo. No me parece una buena idea. Además, ni siquiera creo que Ron vaya a los partidos, pero aún así creo que lo intentaremos. Últimamente me limito a dejarme llevar...

Los días pasan...

Hace tiempo que ya es primavera.

No para mí.

Si no fuera por Draco... doy gracias cada día al destino, a la magia o a la suerte que lo ha puesto junto a mí.

-.-.-.-

23 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Hoy se celebra el primer partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

La escuela entera vive en un ambiente de inquietud y emoción que no veíamos desde hace meses. Será raro, nadie lo duda, pero todos tienen ganas de recuperar esta parte de normalidad. Sinceramente, a mí me da igual. Nunca fui una gran aficionada al Quidditch, y no puedo negar que me molesta bastante que ahora todos traten de volver a sus vidas de antes tratando de olvidar... de olvidar que destrozaron la mía.

Draco quiere que vayamos hoy a la biblioteca desde el cuarto de Harry. Me sigue pareciendo una locura... pero no tengo ganas de rebatirle nada. Además, quien sabe, puede que hasta salga bien...

Vamos a controlar cuando vaya a empezar el partido si van a verlo todos los chicos de la habitación de Harry. Si Ron o cualquier otro se quedan, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa.

Sólo confío en que no nos sorprendan e su habitación, porque entonces tendremos un problema.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Draco se vestía en su habitación ignorando las preguntas cada vez más absurdas de Zabini. Quería saber si iba a ir al partido, si se sentaría con los Slytherin o con Granger, si de verdad estaba con ella porque quería o para obtener algo de la Gryffindor... ninguna de sus pesquisas obtenían nunca respuesta, pero Blaise era incansable y creía conocer demasiado bien al rubio como para pensar que lo suyo con la sangre sucia fuera realmente amor o algo similar.

Llamaron a la puerta y Blaise se lanzó a abrir. Imaginaba quien era.

.- Ho.. hola... he venido a...

.- Sí, ya sé a qué has venido. Ahora sale, está en el baño.

Hermione se encontraba horriblemente incómoda en compañía de Blaise. Sabía de su desprecio, y pensaba que cuando fuese a buscar a Draco a su cuarto no habría nadie más allí. Nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en la cama de Draco rogando en silencio porque se diera prisa.

De súbito, Blaise se sentó junto a ella, tan cerca que podía notar su aliento en la mejilla. La chica se puso rígida, sin atreverse a mirarle.

.- Granger, Granger... –sus susurros se metieron en su oído, sabiendo que él trataba de que Draco no le oyera desde el baño- ¿sabes? Es una sorpresa, nunca pensé que te vería aquí, en mi cuarto... no me importaría estar en la cama contigo, no voy a mentirte, ¿pero Malfoy? No puedo creerlo. Tú y Malfoy... desconozco los intereses que te mueven a relacionarte con él, pero si algo está claro es que los suyos no nos han pasado desapercibidos. ¿Qué le has prometido? ¿Qué va a obtener de ti? Porque si hay algo que no dudo es que de ningún modo él se acostaría con una sangre sucia sin estar seguro de que hay algún beneficio que puede serle útil...

Zabini empezó a acariciar el cuello de Hermione. Se acercó su pelo al rostro y lo olió, sonriendo.

.- No... no estás nada mal...

Entonces la soltó y la miró con expresión de asco, aunque sin moverse ni un ápice.

.- Pero me das asco, y también a Malfoy. Sé que lo sabes, y puede que no te importe...

Vio que Hermione comenzaba a llorar y soltó una carcajada que se esforzó por ahogar. Con su dedo interrumpió la caída de una lágrima y la miró de cerca.

.- Oh... ¿de verdad no lo sabías? ¿crees entonces que él siente algo por ti? Me has decepcionado, yo pensaba que eras muy inteligente, aunque él lo es aun más y puede engañar a cualquiera... sobre todo a una solitaria Gryffindor, abandonada por sus amigos y necesitada de cariño - se dirigía a ella alargando cada palabra, consciente del daño que causaba en la chica- parece que tú también has caído, es irresistible, eso dicen todas. Sólo espero que lo que vaya a obtener de ti en realidad compense el sacrificio de mezclarse con una repugnante de sangre podrida como tú.

Oyeron la puerta del baño abriéndose y de inmediato Blaise se levantó y fingió abrocharse la túnica frente al espejo. La chica hizo lo mismo mientras, disimulando, se enjugaba las lágrimas.

.- ¿Pasa algo?

.- No, estaba a punto de irme. Tu chica casi se duerme esperando, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió tímidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación para dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Eh! ¿Qué coño pasa?

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Draco seguía a la chica a grandes zancadas tratando de saber lo que había ocurrido.

.- ¿Quieres parar? Me estás cabreando, ¿qué te ha dicho Zabini? ¿quieres hablar de una puta vez?

.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.- No te entiendo

.- Sí me entiendes

.- Te ha estado diciendo mentiras sobre mí, me lo puedo imaginar, y tú le has creído, sin más. Mira, yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Hasta que no estés segura de mí, es absurdo seguir con esto. Si no confías en mí nada de esto tiene sentido.

.- ¡No es eso!

.- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Te ha dicho que no eres más que una sangre sucia o algo así? ¿Y dónde quedo yo? ¿Te da igual lo que yo hago cada día? Viene alguien con mala intención y dudas de mí. Yo soy lo que soy, no puedo cambiar, y lo sabías. Tú eliges si lo aceptas o no, pero yo no voy a perder el tiempo con alguien que no se fía de mí. Te quiero, y pensaba que eso te bastaba, pero veo que necesitas que todo el mundo nos aplauda por estar juntos. Pues no vas a tener eso. A mí no me importa. Decide si te importa a ti.

Hermione le miró. Sus ojos grises, como siempre, se clavaban en ella.

.- No me importa nada. Sólo tú. Lo siento.

-.-.-.-.-

Habían comprobado que en el cuarto de los Gryffindor no quedaba nadie. Seguramente habían logrado que Ron fuera con ellos, y la habitación había quedado vacía.

Se introdujeron en la trampilla que ya conocían y recorrieron el pasadizo hasta la Sección Prohibida.

.- ¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí?

.- No lo sé. Pero ya no se me ocurría nada más...

Miraron a su alrededor hasta que probablemente algo llamó la atención de Draco.

.- Hermione, ven, mira.

El rubio sostenía un libro en las manos que acababa de sacar de una estantería algo recóndita. Hermione lo reconoció al instante. Un libro granate con letras en negro azabache que no entendía.

.- Es el que había en tu casa... ¿será el mismo? ¿qué hace aquí?

.- Será otro ejemplar. En Hogwarts también hay libros de Magia Oscura, por eso esta sección está prohibida...

Lo abrieron. Definitivamente era el mismo. Se detuvieron en la profecía que por fin habían logrado descifrar y pasaron las hojas.

.- ¿De qué sirve saber que también está aquí?

.- Seguro que de algo... mira.

En la última página había una hoja de pergamino, sucia y ajada por el tiempo. En ella estaban anotadas las personas que habían sacado el libro de la biblioteca, la fecha de préstamo y la de devolución. La lista empezaba siglos atrás, y no conocían ningún nombre. Sin embargo, Hermione reconoció uno que databa más de treinta años atrás.

Sirius Black había retirado ese libro de la biblioteca y lo había devuelto sólo un día después.

Ambos siguieron examinando la lista de nombres y encontraron algunos conocidos, todos de profesores, que podían retirar libros de la Sección Prohibida con frecuencia.

Por fin, un último nombre.

La fecha, menos de un año atrás.

Al lado de ésta, escrito en tinta negra "_Autorización, permiso especial; Minerva McGonagall."_

Draco y Hermione se miraron largamente cuando sus ojos se toparon con él último nombre de la lista.

Potter, H


	16. déjame contarte

.- Harry... el también ha leído este libro.

.- Entonces él también conoce la profecía, sabe lo mismo que nosotros.

.- Bueno, eso no lo sabemos ¿y si no ha sabido interpretarla?

.- Hermione, si Potter encontró una profecía que habla sobre él y el Lord y no fue capaz de entenderla, estoy seguro de que pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, a ese Lupin, a Moody... no sé, a cualquiera, pero seguro que alguien le facilitó el descifrarla.

.- Draco, esa profecía dice que yo debo morir ¿crees de verdad que Dumbledore o cualquier miembro de la Orden le proporcionaría esa información a alguien? Lo dudo, lo dudo mucho. Es algo muy delicado, y lo más probable es que trataran de mantenerlo oculto.

.- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Te ayudó acaso alguno de ellos cuando fuiste acusada injustamente?

.- ¡No es lo mismo! Mira, no lo sé, no sé que pensar, pero no creo que Harry o los demás tengan algo que ver con esto.

.- Está bien, será mejor que lo pensemos tranquilamente. Ahora, vámonos de aquí antes de que acabe el partido.

-.-.-.-

24 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Después de todo, Harry conocía la profecía...

Si la fecha que figura en el registro del libro es correcta, cuando leyó el libro él y yo aún éramos amigos... no sé si supo interpretarla pero, en cualquier caso, ¿por qué no me lo contó? ¿por qué me ocultó la existencia de ese texto que habla de él y de mí? Puede que la única razón sea que no lo entendió, pero entonces ¿por qué no acudió a mí? Siempre que él o Ron tenían problemas con una asignatura o para resolver algo, recurrían a mí.

Ahora todo es un poco más complicado... Pince está muerta, sé que Harry me ocultó algo demasiado grave para mantenerlo en silencio... y quedan dos meses para que termine el curso. ¿Qué haremos Draco y yo entonces? Fuera de Hogwarts me espera mi casa... aquella en la que vivía con mis padres. Ellos me la dejaron en herencia y yo no tengo ni un solo pariente vivo. Lo que me aguarda es vivir sola... quería estudiar para ser Auror o Medimaga, pero ahora no me siento con fuerzas. ¿Draco vendrá conmigo? No se lo he preguntado. Pero fuera de aquí, sin él, no sabré seguir... las cosas no son fáciles, le repudiarán si se enteran de que está conmigo, me lo dejó muy claro...

Creo que él no se ha planteado nada de esto. Además, no creo que quiera dejar una vida de opulencia y lujo para venir conmigo a quién sabe qué lugar, en qué condiciones o a costa de qué...

Lamento tener dudas, pero éstas me atormentan continuamente. Creo que me quiere... sé que me quiere. Pero no sé hasta que punto sería capaz de dejar su vida por empezar una nueva a mi lado. Al fin y al cabo, él es un Malfoy y yo... una sangre sucia.

-.-.-.-

.- ¿Has pensado en lo del libro?

.- ¿Qué?

.- El libro, que Harry lo haya leído, ¿has pensado en ello?

Hermione estaba distante, pensativa. Draco estaba, como siempre, concentrado y entregado a mil pensamientos de los que no lograba hacer partícipe a la chica.

.- Mmm, no, no mucho.

.- Hermione, no podemos dejarlo de lado ¿qué te pasa? Creo que no me estás haciendo ningún caso.

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

.- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

.- Contéstame, por favor, ¿qué pasará cuando acabe este curso ¿A dónde irás, que harás?

.- No lo sé... ¿es que no vas a estar tú?

.- ¿Es lo que quieres?

.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que es lo que quiero. Cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a cualquier parte, pero iremos juntos. Para empezar, te prometí que iríamos a Hogsmeade, y lo haremos. No pensaba que tuvieras dudas a ese respecto.

.- ¿Y tu familia?

.- Mi familia eres tú. Ya pensaremos algo...

.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- ¿Y tú, quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?

.- Mi vida... si no estoy contigo no habrá ninguna vida para mí.

-.-.-.-.-

26 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Todo saldrá bien...

Es lo que dice Draco, tantas veces que las palabras han perdido su sentido.

Todo saldrá bien si estoy con él. Es lo que importa.

-.-.-.-

27 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

Gryffindor ganó, así que ahora deben enfrentarse a Slytherin.

No sé si quiero ver a Harry y Draco disputarse la snitch a varios metros de altura... no es sólo un partido. No lo es para nadie.

Harry me abandonó, ahora sé que también me mintió, y Draco está conmigo.

Todo el mundo espera este partido como si fuera una final del mundial de Quidditch. No sé que esperan ver. Yo tampoco lo sé. En realidad ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir, pero Draco ha entrenado mucho y querrá que yo esté allí. Iré, claro.

Aunque sólo sea para no estar en mi habitación, sola, preocupada y sin saber si el partido está yendo bien o si Draco o Harry se están matando sobre sus escobas.

-.-.-.-.-

28 de Abril

_Querido diario_:

No fue tan malo, y debo admitir que me divertí.

Slytherin ganó por poco, aunque en realidad no hubo mucha celebración. El partido fue más un duelo entre ambos buscadores que un espectáculo deportivo.

No puedo negar que estuvo mal que Draco tirara a Harry de la escoba... no lo sentí, pero podría haber sufrido una sanción. Por suerte Harry volvió a montar, ileso, y el partido continuó hasta que Draco atrapó la snitch.

Es un Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza. Los colores de su casa corren por sus venas. Sé que mientras jugaba no paraba de pensar que se enfrentaba a los Gryffindor, los que más odia en la escuela, casa plagada de muggles y sangres sucia.

Creo que ha olvidado que el Sombrero también me puso a mí en Gryffindor. Que yo también soy hija de muggles.

Creo que todo le da igual, y le quiero por eso.

-.-.-.-

2 de Mayo

_Querido diario_:

Hoy he estado en la biblioteca todo el día... se acercan los N.E.W.T's. Se me había olvidado lo que es estudiar, y lo cierto es que me reconforta, aunque no me veo capaz de pasar estos exámenes con éxito. He perdido mucho tiempo, muchas clases, muchos hábitos.

Draco me ayuda a estudiar. Claro, para él es fácil; es capaz de memorizar listas enteras de magos y fechas, recordar decenas de componentes para pociones y ejecutar varios hechizos, casi sin proponérselo.

.- No lo entiendo... ¿cómo es que no te pusieron en Ravenclaw?

.- ¿Ravenclaw? Yo tenía que ir a Slytherin, como todos mis antepasados. Yo quería estar aquí por encima de todo. No todas las mentes privilegiadas están en Ravenclaw.

Él no conoce la falsa modestia...

-.-.-.-.-

3 de Mayo

_Querido diario_:

Queda poco para que se cumpla un año de la masacre de la biblioteca.

Ya se están preparando algunos actos y ceremonias de homenaje y conmemoración a los que murieron, que probablemente se extiendan desde la semana que viene hasta fin de curso. En realidad, no quiero asistir a ninguno de ellos. Me lo tomo de forma similar a una protesta por lo que me han hecho sufrir. Sin embargo, intento dejar eso atrás. Los que murieron no son culpables, al fin y al cabo ellos perdieron la vida a manos de no sabemos quién, y no tienen nada que ver con la situación que yo he vivido todo este tiempo.

No sé que hacer. Por una parte creo que se lo debo, al menos a Ginny, pues ahora sé que su muerte está directamente ligada a mi vida. Ella vio al culpable y por eso fue asesinada, como todos los demás.

Draco no irá. Supongo que no le gustan esas cosas. A nadie le gustan, eso es lo que creo... pero él ha dicho que no irá, y no irá. De hecho, ha advertido que no cuenten con él como Premio Anual ni como prefecto para organizar nada. Snape se ha mostrado bastante molesto; son muchas las sorpresas y sobresaltos que está ocasionando Draco este año, como estar con una sangre sucia, ser sorprendido por los pasillos de madrugada, saltarse clases, enemistarse con varios Slytherin y ahora negarse a participar en los actos de homenaje. Claro que a él todo esto le importa menos que nada...

-.-.-.-.-

4 de Mayo

_Querido diario_:

Me cuesta mucho estudiar, concentrarme...

Adoro los momentos en que Draco y yo estudiamos juntos. Me quedo embelesada observando su rostro, serio y concentrado, y prácticamente ignoro mis libros. Al rato se da cuenta y me obliga a dejar de mirarle, a veces incluso se pone de espaldas a mí. Sé que realmente quiere que apruebe los exámenes.

Draco Malfoy ayudándome a estudiar...

¿Yo, Hermione Granger, con problemas de concentración?

Las cosas han cambiado tanto que no reconozco mi vida, que ahora es otra desde que Draco está en ella.

No sé si a Harry le dolió especialmente la derrota ante Slytherin, pero por lo que he oído comentar, Ron se la tomó muy en serio. Él aún cree que me burlé de él, y en cierto modo no se equivoca... verme con Draco es una patada en su estómago. Lo sentiría si supiera que lo que le duele es no tenerme a su lado. Lo sentiría si creyera que me quiere. Sin embargo sé que no es así, que él no sabe lo que es amar de verdad, de forma que el mundo acabe y empiece en la persona a la que amas.

Él tampoco es el mismo. Hace meses que no le veo sonreír, ha dejado el Quidditch y no creo que esté estudiando para los exámenes. Su vida también se ha sacudido de forma irreversible.

Fuimos tan felices los tres... metiéndonos en problemas, saliendo de ellos, discutiendo, apoyándonos, estudiando, riendo, visitando a Hagrid, detestando a Snape y a los Slytherin, evadiendo castigos, cumpliendo otros... conociéndonos, queriéndonos. Pero juntos, siempre juntos, en cualquier situación.

Es una época que no volverá.

Unos años que han muerto, que no existieron.

Ya nunca más Harry, Ron y Hermione...

-.-.-.-.-

11 de Mayo

_Querido diario_:

Hoy ha tenido lugar el primer acto de homenaje a nuestros compañeros muertos. Ha sido una ceremonia sencilla aunque larga, en la que se han mencionado los nombres de todas las víctimas y una pequeña reseña sobre su vida, sin olvidar de las habituales arengas de Dumbledore sobre la amistad, el amor, la guerra, la paz y la unidad entre nosotros.

Finalmente acudí, e ignorando la norma de que todas las casas se sienten juntas, me quedé en la última fila, sola. Draco hizo lo que dijo que haría y como era de esperar no ha venido.

Desde mi asiento lo he contemplado todo como si de una película muggle se tratara. Los asistentes me parecían desconocidos, y yo una invitada inesperada en una fiesta triste y lúgubre.

-.-.-.-.-

Las primeras filas fueron ocupadas por los familiares de las víctimas, los que quisieron o pudieron ir.

La familia Weasley estaba en la segunda o la tercera fila, Hermione no se fijó bien en esto.

Percy, tal y como le recordaba, estirado e impasible, mirando al frente y reprimiendo el llanto como si no estuviese honrando a su hermana.

Fred y George aún más altos y delgados, si cabe, que la última vez que Hermione les vio. Desgarbados, serios, seguramente sin más alegría que el recuerdo desde que cerraron su tienda de artículos de broma.

Bill y Charlie juntos, unidos, llevando el peso de toda la familia, un peso que los señores Weasley ya no son capaces de soportar.

Molly y Arthur... hundidos, rotos. El señor Weasley sostiene a su esposa a duras penas, calmando su llanto incontrolado mientras él mismo trata de no sucumbir al deseo de dejarse caer y llorar a su hija muerta.

Ron... austero, decidido. Siguiendo el discurso de Dumbledore pero sin oír nada. Con los ojos inundados en un llanto que, como sus hermanos, trata de ocultar en su mirada azul, que nunca más será la misma. Intentando no pensar en lo imposible de recomponer los pedazos de lo que no hace tanto fue su vida. Sintiéndose culpable, sólo, estúpido... asustado. Temiendo no saber superar su dolor. Añorando a su hermana. Observando lo que queda de la familia Weasley, cuyos miembros están separados por muros infranqueables. Sintiendo ganas de gritar, de romperse la voz, de sacudir a sus padres y hermanos y rogarles que vuelvan a ser los de antes, aún sabiendo que él mismo ya no lo es, ni lo será jamás.

Hermione les miró y recordó sus veranos en la Madriguera, los sortilegios Weasley, a Ginny montando su escoba entre las bromas de sus hermanos, a Arthur preguntándole si sabía usar un _felétono_.

Tenía ante sí una familia muerta, rota. Se arrepintió enormemente de haber estado tan cerca de ser la culpable de su fin, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez no hubiera sido mejor que Draco hubiera entrado aquella noche en Grimmauld Place y hubiera acabado con la existencia de esa familia destrozada.

-.-.-.-

12 de Mayo

_Querido diario_:

Puede que Ron esperase que me dirigiera ayer a él, que le mostrara mi apoyo o unas palabras, siempre inútiles, de consuelo.

No lo hice, y no fue el orgullo o la ira lo que me lo impidieron, sino el miedo al saber que esa familia me odió, deseó mi muerte durante mucho tiempo. Ahora saben que siempre fui inocente, pero no creo que eso les sirva de mucho. Además ignoro los sentimientos que albergan hacia mí y no quiero ser transmisora de unas cuantas palabras vacuas de sentido, dichas casi de forma protocolaria, que sé que no consolarán a unas personas que vi aturdidas, hundidas.

Creo que lo mejor es pensar que nunca les conocí. Empezar una nueva vida con Draco cuando acabe el curso y dejar atrás todo lo anterior.

-.-.-.-

13 de Mayo

_Querido diario_:

El curso va terminando y con él una parte de mi vida que nunca podré olvidar.

Hoy, después de la cena, hace sólo unos minutos, un elfo me ha traído una nota de Draco.

"_Reúnete conmigo a medianoche en el acantilado. _

_Draco_."

Estoy casi segura de que quiere que nos veamos allí para hablar, para recordar... para tener un momento suyo y mío. Allí empezó todo, allí él salvó mi vida, y gracias a ello ahora la comparto con él.

No me había dicho nada de esto en todo el día, pero imagino que quería darme una sorpresa. Aunque a lo mejor se le ha ocurrido cuando subió a su cuarto tras la cena.

Tengo ganas de estar con él unas horas, sin pensar en nada que no seamos él y yo, fingiendo que somos felices y que todo es fácil...

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Hermione esperó a la hora convenida y salió con sigilo de la habitación.

Cogió su varita, pues sabía que le sería necesaria para guiarse por los oscuros pasillos.

Ya en el exterior, la brisa suave y templada le acarició el rostro. La noche era un poco calurosa, quizá demasiado para el mes de Mayo.

El lago estaba tranquilo, en calma, como un espejo iluminado por el relente lunar.

Llegó al acantilado. Le extrañó no ver allí a Draco, que era siempre puntual. Se tumbó en la hierba a esperarle, mientras sus ojos se llenaban con la luz de las estrellas. Deseó entonces tener en don de los centauros, que saben leer los astros e interpretarlos desvelando los misterios del futuro.

La brisa se volvió de repente algo más fría, y Hermione lamentó no haber cogido un jersey.

Draco tardaba demasiado.

Un rumor de pasos le hicieron incorporarse.

La chica contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la luna iluminó un rostro familiar que, sin embargo, no era el de Draco.

-.-.-.-

Draco daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía ganas de estar con Hermione, y no tumbado entre las sábanas, mirando al techo y oyendo la desagradable respiración de Goyle en la cama contigua.

Era tarde para ir a ver a la chica. Seguramente estaría dormida y no era buena idea despertarla, pues necesitaba descansar y relajarse un poco.

Con esta idea, Draco se giró bajo la colcha y, arropándose hasta el cuello, trató de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en dormir.

-.-.-.-.-

.- Hola, Hermione.

.- ¡Harry! ¿qué haces tú aquí?

.- Quería hablar contigo...

.- No es buen momento, Draco está a punto de...

Sin embargo, comprendiendo, contuvo la frase cuando las palabras se formaban en su boca.

.- ¿Enviaste tú la nota? ¿Eres tú quien me ha citado aquí?

.- Sí... verás, siento haberte engañado, pero necesitaba verte y no sabía si estarías dispuesta... así que te envíe la nota.

.- Pues estabas en lo cierto, no estoy dispuesta – la chica se levantó y comenzó a andar en dirección al castillo, furiosa – me has engañado para venir aquí, y además, no creo que haya nada que hablar.

Pasó a su lado pero Harry la sujetó de un brazo, con fuerza, apremiante.

.- Espera, será un momento, de verdad.

Hermione se detuvo y lentamente retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Harry estaba frente a ella, visiblemente más delgado, ojeroso y con aspecto de necesitar varias horas de sueño.

.- ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no el año pasado, o hace unos meses?

.- Ahora... es el momento.

.- ¿El momento? El momento era cuando estaba sola, Harry. No hay nada ya que podamos decirnos.

.- Hermione... siento lo que ha ocurrido, lo siento de verdad.

.- ¿Por qué no has venido antes? Al menos Ron no escatimó esfuerzos para hacerme saber que me odiaba, pero tú... has sido un cobarde. No has tenido valor ni para mirarme a los ojos cuando nos cruzábamos. Igual que ahora...

.- Lo siento...

.- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No quiero que lo sientas! No quiero nada de ti. No quiero saber nada más de ti, nunca.

Volvió a intentar marcharse, pero el chico se interpuso en su camino.

.- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Lo sabes... has leído la profecía, la que habla sobre mí, sobre ti...

.- ¿Tú también la has leído, no es cierto? La leíste el año pasado y no fuiste capaz de contármelo ¡yo tenía derecho a saberlo ¿por qué lo hiciste, por qué me lo ocultaste?

.- Hermione... es el momento de que sepas... déjame contarte...

_Tras el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry estaba exhausto, aunque satisfecho. Su "amago de Wronski" mejoraba cada día, y para el próximo partido sería ya una jugada impecable._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, pues prefería ducharse allí. Después iría a buscar a Hermione para que la ayudara con unos ejercicios de transformaciones que le estaban dando problemas. Gracias a ella había mejorado sus notas en la asignatura._

_El cuarto estaba vacío._

_Ron estaría seguramente en los vestuarios, y los demás en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común._

_Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y se dispuso a salir para buscar a Hermione, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta, alguien llamó al otro lado._

_Un elfo doméstico se encogía frente a él, excitado por hallarse en compañía de Harry Potter._

_.- ¿Harry Potter?_

_.- Sí, soy yo._

_.- La p...profesora McGonagall le requiere en su despacho, in...mediatamente._

_.- ¿A mí, por qué?_

_.- Lo ignoro, yo... yo solo soy un elfo, y transmito el mensaje._

_.- Está bien, iré ahora mismo._

_.- ¡Ah, lleve su mapa!_

_.- ¿Mi mapa, para qué?_

_.- No lo sé... sólo... llévelo._

_El elfo se alejó corriendo. Harry volvió a entrar en el cuarto y cogió su Mapa del baúl._

_Caminando en dirección al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, Harry no paraba de preguntarse qué podía haber hecho mal, por qué le reclamaban con tanta urgencia o si habría sido sorprendido en otra de sus visitas nocturnas al cuarto de Ginny._

_Llamó a la puerta, que se abrió con un chasquido. Entró y encontró allí a McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape y otros muchos magos a los que no supo identificar. Dumbledore no se encontraba entre los presentes._

_.- Hola... a todos¿quería verme, profesora?_

_.- Sí, Harry. Siéntate, por favor. _

_El chico tomó asiento, cohibido bajo las miradas de todos los que allí se habían reunido. La presencia de Remus le tranquilizaba, aunque no lo suficiente._

_.- ¿Tienes el Mapa?_

_.- Sí, pero… ¿qué ocurre?_

_Lupin tomó la palabra, dando unos pasos al frente._

_.- Harry, verás, el objetivo de esta reunión no es sino hacerte partícipe de algo... algo que debes saber y que se ha mantenido oculto demasiado tiempo. Empezaré por el principio, abre al Mapa, por favor._

_Pronunciando las palabras, Harry abrió el Mapa del Merodeador, aunque no le resultaba agradable hacerlo ante tantos profesores y magos que no conocía._

_.- Verás, Harry, debo decirte algo sobre tu Mapa... tu padrino, Sirius, lo hechizó pocos días antes de morir, conocedor de los hechos que ahora te revelaremos. En su superficie se mostrarán caminos y pasadizos hasta ahora desconocidos cuando pronuncies tu nombre._

_Todos le miraron, expectantes hasta que Harry obedeció la orden implícita en las palabras de Lupin._

_.- "Harry Potter"_

_Ante sus ojos se perfilaron nuevas líneas, líneas que él nunca había visto. Aunque una le llamó poderosamente la atención._

_.- ¿Hay un pasadizo desde mi habitación a la biblioteca? _

_.- Eso es, Harry. Sólo yo conocía su existencia, pues Sirius me confío poco antes de morir esto que ahora comparto contigo... y con ustedes.- los demás asintieron levemente con la cabeza y centraron de nuevo su atención en Harry._

_.- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?_

_.- Ahora, Harry, debes recorrer ese pasadizo y acceder a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Una vez allí, buscarás un libro de color granate, con letras negras. No hay dos iguales. Cógelo y tráelo aquí. No te preocupes, podrás. Minerva lo ha dispuesto todo para que así sea. El libro... permitirá ser cogido. Ve ahora, Harry, y procura que nadie te vea._

_Harry salió del despacho y recorrió veloz la distancia hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, tanteó paredes y suelo hasta dar con una trampilla. Se deslizó a través de ella hasta un espacio húmedo y oscuro por el que anduvo unos minutos hasta llegar a un punto ciego. _

_Sobre él había otra trampilla. La abrió y respiró el polvoriento aire de la Sección Prohibida. Se demoró más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero al fin encontró el libro. Tenerlo en las manos le causaba una sensación de intranquilidad y miedo sólo comparable a la incertidumbre de los hechos que con tanta rapidez se estaban sucediendo. No entendía nada, pero confiaba en que sus dudas se despejaran a su vuelta al despacho._

_Una vez allí, se sentó de nuevo y tomó aire, cansado._

_.- Muy bien Harry, muy bien... puedes abrirlo._

_De inmediato una página le llamó la atención, algo doblada y retorcida que destacaba en el lomo del libro. Miró de soslayo a las personas que allí había, que le invitaban a leer con la mirada._

_Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron veloces por el texto. Lo leyó varias veces, perplejo y asustado._

_.- ¿Esto... habla de mí?_

_.- Así es Harry, pero no sólo de ti._

_.- No lo entiendo bien... ¿qué significa?_

_.- Sólo tú debes leer... e interpretar. Nosotros conocemos parte de su contenido. No obstante, no todo nos fue revelado, y así es como debe ser. Eres tú quien debe... saber._

_Harry leyó varias veces más. No cabía duda. Era una profecía. Por fin las palabras tomaron forma en su mente y logró desentrañar la mayor parte de lo que querían decir._

_.- Aquí dice... dice que el Elegido debe enfrentarse a alguien... y acabar con una persona cuya sangre no es pura. Que de lo contrario Voldemort volverá..._

_Snape se dirigió a él, inquisitivo e hiriente._

_.- ¿Sabes ya que tú eres ese Elegido?_

_.- Bueno, yo... sí, sé algo al respecto._

_.- ¿Y bien?_

_.- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

_.- Creo que está claro, Potter. Tú y sólo tú estás, por así decirlo, capacitado para conseguir que esa profecía se cumpla en nuestro favor._

_.- La otra persona... es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy¿verdad?_

_.- Brillante, Potter. ¿Sabrás, de igual modo, quién esa sangre sucia a la que debes eliminar?_

_.- ¿Eliminar? ¿Yo? No, no sé quien..._

_Pero su rictus cambió, dando paso a una expresión de absoluto terror._

_.- No..._

_.- Sí, Potter... Hermione Granger._

_.- No..._

_Lupin se acercó a él, tratando de suavizar las duras palabras de Snape._

_.- Digamos que ella y Draco están... predestinados a enamorarse. Junto a ella, él será fuerte, su amor le dará fuerza para devolver la gloria a Voldemort. Es, pues, tu cometido, impedir que eso ocurra. Por tú bien, Harry, por el bien de todos... ella debe morir._

Hermione se tambaleó, súbitamente mareada.

Las palabras de Harry penetraron en ella como mil alfileres.

Pero él seguía hablando, entregado a unos recuerdos que por fin, tras tanto tiempo y por primera vez, podía liberar.

.- _No creo... no creo nada de lo que están diciendo_.

_.- Es la verdad, Harry, y debes aceptarla. Debes cumplir tu parte. Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero debes hacerlo. Todo depende de ti._

_.- No entiendo nada... ¿por qué...?_

_Snape se puso frente a él, impaciente._

_.- Escucha Potter, ésta es la cuestión; si no acabas con Granger, Draco Malfoy, tarde o temprano, acabará enamorándose de ella. Si esto ocurre, él te eliminará a ti en primer lugar, y contigo muerto, el Lord no encontrará ningún obstáculo para volver a surgir... eterno y poderoso. Aunque me pese decirlo, eres la única esperanza del mundo mágico. No lo digo yo... tú mismo lo has leído._

_.- Harry –McGonagall se inclinó frente a él, triste y con aspecto de haber envejecido de repente- sé que es duro, que ella es tu amiga... pero debes hacerlo. No hay alternativa._

_.- ¡No¡ ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! ¡Hermione es mi mejor amiga, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y no permitiré que me sigan utilizando! Si debo luchar con Malfoy lo haré, pero saquen a Hermione de esto._

_.- No, Potter, dejarás a Malfoy al margen de esto – Snape pronunció tajantemente estas palabras. Resultó obvio para Harry que él trataba de evitar cualquier mal para el Slytherin._

_McGonagall siguió dirigiéndose a él en un tono paternalista y protector que irritaba sobremanera a Harry. _

_.- No lo entiendes... ella es el centro de todo. Si ella vive, no habrá esperanza para el mundo, ni para ti. Es ella, o tú. Debes hacerlo... no hay opción._

.- Después de aquello, Hermione, pasé días enteros pensando. Pensando... cómo matarte, cómo acabar con mi mejor amiga, intentando convencerme de que era lo correcto, de que estaba salvando el mundo... de que era la única opción, aunque lo hubieran hecho a espaldas de Dumbledore. Sí, Hermione, así fue, él nunca supo nada de aquello, y dudo que aún hoy lo sepa. Él no habría estado de acuerdo, lo habría impedido... Dumbledore, tan sabio y a la vez tan loco. Sólo él y los señores Weasley quedaron al margen. El resto de la Orden del Fénix y del Wizengamot estaban al corriente, me encomendaron esta tarea y me apoyaron. Soporté lo mejor que supe la carga que se cernía sobre mí, el sentimiento de culpa, el terror, el dolor... y me convencí de que tomaba el camino acertado. Sin embargo, las cosas nunca son sencillas, tú debes saberlo, y nada salió como esperaba. Creo que tienes derecho a conocer la verdad, así que escucha, realmente, cómo fue...


	17. cómo fue

**N/A: Sí, vale! Más OoC en el capítulo anterior. Y Draco siempre termina siendo mi víctima principal. En fin, espero que os guste el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Crysania**

.- ... cómo fue...

Harry no habría logrado entender la profecía en su totalidad. Había partes referentes a Hermione que se le escapaban. No obstante, sabía lo fundamental. Era inútil retrasarlo. Hermione debía morir. No había elección. Él era el Elegido y debía aceptar su responsabilidad en el mundo mágico.

_Pocos días después de conocer todos los detalles, entendió que era el momento. Ya sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. Ninguna variable escapaba a su control. Conocer a Hermione era su mayor ventaja..._

_Los tres se dirigían hacia la biblioteca. Para Hermione, todas las horas de estudio no eran suficientes, y él y Ron necesitaban su ayuda._

_Todo estaba pensado._

_Era fácil embaucar a Ron para evadir el estudio. No le costaría distraerle para que actuara tal y como él quería._

_Harry empezó entonces a reír, a saltar, a girar alrededor de sus amigos, a alborotar por los pasillos. Fue fácil contagiar su aparente buen humor a Ron, mientras él mismo trataba de luchar con el pánico que atenazaba su cuerpo y su mente._

_Finalmente, Hermione actúo cómo él había previsto. No estaba dispuesta a pasar un mal rato en la biblioteca a causa de la actitud de sus amigos, así que les pidió que no entraran con ella o de lo contrario acabarían expulsados de allí. Prometió que más tarde les ayudaría y sugirió que fueran a divertirse por ahí. Ron, sin duda, aceptó encantado, así que los dos amigos fueron bromeando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

_Harry debía seguir interpretando. Se sujetó el estómago, anunció que se encontraba mal, que lo sentía pero prefería ir a su habitación a descansar. Ron, claro, se ofreció a acompañarle, pero Harry le convenció para que se quedara en la Sala Común jugando con Neville al ajedrez mágico._

_Harry subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, con paso_ _deliberadamente lento. Al fin llegó a su cuarto. Con rapidez se deslizó por la trampilla y recorrió el pasadizo que le era ya conocido._

_La Sección Prohibida estaba tranquila y en silencio. Se agazapó tras su verja y observó la sala de la biblioteca. Veía a Hermione. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, desde hacía años, y Harry no lo ignoraba. _

_Todo se desarrollaba según lo previsto. _

_Abrió la verja lentamente, rogando que no se escuchara el chirriar de sus goznes._

_Allí estaba Hermione, dándole la espalda. Harry maldijo a Merlín y a todos los que se le pasaron por la cabeza cuando vio que Ginny se inclinaba con expresión preocupada sobre sus deberes, junto a Hermione._

_Se tomó unos instantes para digerir el inconveniente que suponía la presencia de la Weasley. Bien, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si se situaba detrás de Hermione, Ginny no tenía por qué verle. Sería algo sencillo, rápido y limpio, tal y como había planeado. _

_Le temblaban las piernas. Sudaba. Su estómago se retorcía. Parecía a punto de desvanecerse._

_Sería mejor acabar cuanto antes._

_Sacó su varita y la dirigió directamente a Hermione. En voz baja pronunció la maldición... Avada Kedavra._

_Pero Hermione no se movió. No cayó fulminada._

_No ocurrió nada._

_Harry, sin salir de su estupor, se aventuró a decir las palabras un poco más alto._

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_Pero entonces notó que ambas le habían oído. Aterrado, miró a su alrededor. Nadie más le había visto. _

_Las chicas estaban a punto de darse la vuelta, descubriéndole._

_Desesperado, propinó con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo en la nuca de Hermione, que quedó inconsciente en el acto._

_Ginny se giró bruscamente, encontrando la mirada llena de pánico de Harry. No tenía otra salida._

_.- Lo siento, Ginny... lo siento tanto... no deberías haberme visto..._

_.- ¡Harry! ¿qué pasa, qué has hecho?_

_.- Lo siento..._

_El chico dirigió su varita a la pelirroja. Asustada, ella gritó._

_.- ¡No!_

_.- Lo siento... Avada Kedavra._

_Ginny cayó muerta sobre la mesa, pero Harry tuvo tiempo de apreciar en sus ojos una última mirada de súplica y reproche._

_A la vez, como un rayo, penetró en la mente de Harry la respuesta a esas frases de la profecía que no había logrado entender..._

"_La Sangre es invulnerable a la maldición que no obtiene perdón"_

_Invulnerable al Avada Kedavra. Lo había descubierto demasiado tarde. No podía matar a Hermione con magia. No sabía que hacer. Intentó retroceder sobre sus pasos, huir, pensando en llevar a cabo su cometido en otro momento, pero una voz conocida le llamó la atención. Alguien se había asomado tras la estantería, seguramente alertado por el grito de Ginny._

_Dean Thomas le miraba interrogante. Tras él, una chica de otro curso a la que Harry no reconoció._

_.- ¿Harry, qué...?_

_Los ojos de Dean se posaron sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, pero la otra chica no pudo reprimir un grito que desgarró la atmósfera de la biblioteca._

_.- ¡No, no! _

_Harry comprendió lo que ocurría. Su plan dio un vuelco. No podía permitir que nadie le viera. Dos maldiciones más acabaron con Dean y la otra chica._

_Ya no podía frenar. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia donde él estaba. _

_Harry se abrió paso entre ellos pronunciando contrahechizos y maldiciones y se sitúo en el centro de la estancia. Desde allí lanzó otro más que bloqueó la puerta. Algunos corrieron hacia ella, pero encontraron la muerte bajo la varita del niño que vivió. Otros lucharon encarnizadamente, pero nadie tenía su poder. Uno a uno sucumbieron entre llantos, carreras y gritos pronunciados en el lenguaje de la magia._

_No quedaba nadie. Harry estaba solo. _

_A su alrededor, muerte._

_En su interior, pánico, dolor._

_Miró a Hermione. Sólo estaba inconsciente. Si no podía acabar con ella, la haría aparecer como culpable. Eso le daría tiempo hasta su próxima oportunidad._

_A través del pasadizo retornó a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de recobrar la respiración mientras su pulso se tranquilizaba. _

_Quería morir. Lo ocurrido se había grabado en él como rodeado de niebla. Había matado a sus compañeros... había matado a Ginny. _

_Necesitaba pensar, pensar, pensar..._

_Salió del cuarto. Pronto se darían cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, pero confiaba en que su hechizo mantuviera la puerta cerrada unas cuantas horas._

_Anduvo por los pasillos tambaleándose, empuñando su varita como si de un puñal se tratara. _

_Dobló una esquina y alguien le retuvo, sujetándole por los hombros._

_.- Potter, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que esa es forma de andar por los pasillos?_

_La señora Pince le impedía el paso, mirándole con insistencia, esperando una respuesta._

_.- ¿De... de dónde viene usted?_

_.- He tenido que salir de la biblioteca para comprobar unas cosas, y será mejor que vuelva antes de que los alumnos se revolucionen. Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, aún espero que me expliques a qué se debe..._

_Sin permitirse un segundo de titubeo, Harry dirigió su varita a la señora Pince._

_.- ¡Imperio!_

_Bien. Lo había logrado. Ahora sólo tenía que lograr que la mujer hiciera y dijera exactamente lo que él necesitaba._

_Una vez le hubo transmitido las "instrucciones", dejó que se alejara por los pasillos caminando lentamente. Ella le facilitaría el trabajo, y le daría algo de tiempo._

_Algo más calmado, se detuvo unos instantes para tomar aire. Regresó a su habitación, con el pensamiento mucho más despejado y claro. Desde allí bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Allí estaba Ron con algunos compañeros más, aparentemente en silencio y tratando de escuchar un alboroto cuya procedencia desconocían._

_.- ¡Ron! ¡Algo está ocurriendo!_

_.- Sí, hemos oído mucho ruido pero no sabemos de dónde viene. ¿Tú no estabas en el dormitorio?_

_.- Sí, claro, pero el escándalo me ha despertado y he bajado a buscarte. Creo que viene de la biblioteca, ¡tenemos que ir a ver!_

_.- ¿De la biblioteca? ¡Bien, vamos!_

_Harry, Ron y los demás corrieron hacia allí. Ante la puerta había un gran número de personas a quienes también había atraído el alboroto. La señora Pince estaba en el centro, gritando y gesticulando ante los asombrados presentes._

_.- ¡Ha sido ella! ¡Ha sido ella! ¡Los está matando! Yo... he logrado escapar, ¡pero hay mucha gente dentro! ¡Se ha vuelto loca!_

_Ron se adelantó y trató de abrir la puerta, sin éxito._

_.- ¡Está atascada!_

_Harry se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano, detrás del pelirrojo. Al menos se había tranquilizado un poco, e intentaba imitar la expresión perpleja de sus compañeros._

_.- ¡Que alguien avise a Dumbledore!_

_Poco después llegó el director, seguido de varios profesores y alumnos._

_.- ¡Se ha vuelto loca! ¡Los está matando!_

_Dumbledore se acercó a ella intentando calmarla, sujetándola por los hombros._

_.- ¿Quién, señora Pince? ¿De quién habla?_

_.- ¡Es esa chica, Hermione Granger! ¡Se ha levantado y ha empezado a lanzar maldiciones sin parar! ¡Ohh... pobres chicos!_

_Todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de temor y sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Hermione Granger, y Harry se unió a ellos. Ron no podía frenar sus nervios, pero tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo._

_Harry permaneció allí con todos ellos varias horas, hasta que al fin alguien logró tirar la puerta. Solo, claro está, cuando pasó el efecto de su hechizo._

_Ron entró corriendo, y los demás tras él, aunque Snape y algunos más trataban de cortarles el acceso. Harry pudo ver que Hermione había recuperado el conocimiento. Estaba en el centro de la biblioteca, asustada y confusa, mirando a su alrededor. Ron pasó junto a ella como una exhalación hasta llegar al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. _

_.- ¡No! ¡No!_

_Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Hermione. Esta abrió los brazos, probablemente esperando que su amigo la consolara, le explicara... sin embargo, Ron le echó las manos al cuello..._

_.- ¡Te odio! ¡Maldita seas!_

_Alguien le apartó de la chica, que lloraba y suplicaba. Harry vio como se la llevaban bruscamente en dirección al despacho del director. Sintió entonces un dolor indescriptible y empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Ron._

_.- Calma, Ron... tranquilo, estoy aquí. Tranquilo, Ron..._

_A la mañana siguiente, casi antes de amanecer, fue requerido en el despacho de McGonagall. La situación se repetía. A su alrededor, esas personas a las que ahora odiaba, que nada podían hacer para calmar su desazón. Le hicieron pasar y sentarse. Obedeció de forma casi mecánica y permaneció en silencio, con el semblante inexpresivo y sin mirar a ninguna parte._

_Snape se acercó, zarandeándole con violencia._

_.- ¡Potter, maldito seas! ¿En qué estabas pensando, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Tenías que acabar con Granger y es la única que has dejado viva! ¿Acaso no fuimos claros o te estás riendo de nosotros? Ese Imperius a la señora Pince... ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor, qué piensas hacer ahora, Potter?_

_Harry no respondió. Seguía con la mirada perdida, en silencio. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero se sentía incapaz de articular palabra._

_.- ¡Contesta! _

_Harry rompió por fin a llorar, temblando, sin poder controlar sus convulsiones._

_.- ¡Lo siento, no tuve elección! ¡Lo siento!_

_Enterró el rostro entre las manos y lloró hasta quedarse sin aire. Moody se aproximó con ademán tranquilizador. Tratando de ser delicado, le hizo alzar la cabeza y le miró._

_.- Tranquilo, Harry, cálmate. El chico hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Si hubiese quedado alguien, tarde o temprano se habría descubierto nuestra implicación, y eso resultaría catastrófico. No tenías opción, ¿verdad, Harry? Tranquilo, ya se te ocurrirá cómo hacerlo... tranquilo, todo saldrá bien..._

_A Harry le molestaba que Moody dijera "tranquilo" tantas veces, pero prefirió callar y dejarse consolar. Al fin y al cabo sabía que ya nunca más volvería sentir tranquilidad en su interior... _

.- ¡Fuiste tú! No puedo creerte Harry, no puedo creerte...

.- Es la verdad. Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde entonces, no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudarte... lo siento tanto Hermione... después el Wizengamot te juzgó, y me sentí terriblemente culpable. Todo este tiempo sólo he deseado estar muerto. No me atrevía a mirarte a la cara. Los miembros de la Orden se pusieron furiosos, había fallado... pero después también ellos se calmaron, comprendieron que no tuve opción y me apoyaron. Me convencieron de que, en ocasiones, algunas vidas son sacrificadas por el bien de todos, del mundo, como en las guerras, ¿y qué es esto sino una guerra?. Pero desde aquello no puedo dormir, no puedo vivir... tenía que estar junto a Ron pero sólo quería desaparecer. Sin embargo mi misión no había concluido, y durante todo el curso he intentado saber qué debía hacer... hasta que, por primera vez, Snape me ayudó. Él me contó que tú y Pince erais parientes y que lo ignorabas, aunque parece que también lo descubriste al poco tiempo. Por fin comprendí el resto de la profecía: el Avada sólo surtía efecto en ti si salía de un familiar... creí que por fin iba a lograrlo, pero Snape me desengañó, pues yo no sabía que Pince era muggle. Si no podía emplear magia contra ti, lo haría con sus propias manos...

.- Por eso intentó matarme... tú la obligaste, Dumbledore me dijo que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius._

.- Sí. No había dejado de controlarla desde el día de la biblioteca, y esa noche volví a doblegar su voluntad... contra ti, mientras observaba agazapado en la oscuridad del pasillo. Pero volví a fallar. Apareció Malfoy. Sentí terror. Ya había empezado. Me di cuenta de que había, o empezaba a haber, algo entre vosotros, y si no me daba prisa, finalmente la profecía se cumpliría... pero no en mi favor. No sabía que más hacer. Además, mi Mapa desapareció y pensé que tal vez tú también habías leído esa horrible profecía.

.- No la leí en Hogwarts. La encontramos Draco y yo por casualidad en su casa.

.- Eso no importa ahora. En realidad hay pocas cosas ya que importen... sólo quería contártelo todo. Lo necesitaba...

.- ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué decides decirme todo esto?

.- Herm, no puedes tan siquiera imaginar lo que he sufrido, lo culpable que me he sentido este tiempo, lo que te he echado de menos... por eso, aunque sé que no puedo esperar tanto, quiero pedirte perdón y decirte cuanto lo siento.

.- Harry, no...

.- Lo siento, Herm, porque aún tengo que matarte. He venido a matarte.

-.-.-.-

Draco se revolvía inquieto en la cama. Era inútil. No podía dormir. No tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que decidió que Hermione tendría que fastidiarse porque ahora mismo iba a su dormitorio a despertarla. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella que ya no podría relajarse hasta que no se vieran. Además, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, estaba nervioso.

Salió de la cama. No era propio de él pasearse en pijama por la escuela, aunque fuera solo al cuarto de Hermione. No sabía si acabarían en los jardines, en la Sala Común o incluso pasando lo que quedaba de noche juntos en alguna habitación. Si esto fuese finalmente así, no le apetecía en absoluto amanecer en el cuarto de la chica sin otra ropa que ponerse que su pijama mientras esa Lavender le miraba como si fuera a devorarlo.

Un poco lento y con el calor de las sábanas pegado aún al cuerpo, se enfundó un pantalón negro, o eso le pareció mientras tanteaba el armario en la semi penumbra del cuarto. Se puso una camisa, también negra, y se calzó.

Como casi siempre, no encontraba su varita. Bien, se iría sin ella. Tampoco iba a necesitarla...

Se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando la vio sobre la mesilla, casi oculta bajo un libro enorme sobre contrahechizos y antídotos que Hermione le había regalado unos días antes. La cogió y salió en silencio.

Por fin se encaminó hasta la habitación de las Gryffindor. Sonrió levemente, ¿por qué seguía existiendo esa absurda prohibición que nadie acataba sobre no visitar los cuartos ajenos y se empeñaban en seguir protegiéndolos con contraseñas? ¿A nadie se le había ocurrido que si realmente alguien quería "ser visitado" en medio de la noche compartiría su contraseña con quien le apeteciera? Era de sobra sabido que abundaban las escapadas clandestinas de una habitación a otra, en especial entre los alumnos de cursos superiores.

En cualquier caso, él llamó a la puerta tenuemente con la esperanza de que sólo Hermione se despertara. Era la que tenía el sueño más ligero y la que menos dormía.

No obtuvo respuesta, asi que insistió.

Por fin oyó pasos al otro lado y alguien fue a abrirle.

.- ¡Draco Malfoy! –Lavender Brown siempre actuaba como si fuera la primera vez en diez años que le veía.

.- ¿Puedes despertar a Hermione y decirle que he venido?

.- Caray, Malfoy, que poca educación. Nos has despertado y ni siquiera se te ocurre...

.- Lo siento, Brown, perdonad que haya interrumpido vuestros dulces sueños –Draco ofrecía una irónica disculpa al tiempo que trataba de mirar por encima del hombro de la chica si Hermione estaba despierta, aunque no lograba ver gran cosa del interior de la habitación- no era mi intención. Y ahora, ¿podrías despertar a Hermione o dejarme pasar para que lo haga yo?

.- Eso está mejor, aunque lo cierto es que has venido para nada, Hermione no está...

.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está?

.- Pues que no está. Salió cuando estábamos dormidas así que no sé cuanto tiempo llevará fuera... me he dado cuenta cuando has llamado a la puerta.

.- ¿Y dónde va a estar a estas horas? Es ridículo, no sé qué puede estar haciendo por ahí.

.- ¡Vamos, Draco! ¿Eres tú uno de esos novios celosos que no dejan a su chica ni a sol ni a sombra?

.- No seas estúpida, por favor.

Draco la apartó de un empujón y pasó al dormitorio sin esperar que nadie se lo ofreciera. Parvati le observó desde su cama.

.- Joder, Malfoy, ¿por qué no te largas? trato de dormir.

.- Cierra la boca, Patil, no me estoy dirigiendo a ti.

De repente un papel doblado sobre la cama deshecha de Hermione llamó la atención del joven. Lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó.

.- ¿Qué mierda es esta?

Lavender se acercó y leyó junto a él.

.- Oh, Draco, que romántico, "reúnete conmigo a medianoche en el acantilado", ¡es realmente precioso!

.- ¿Eres imbécil, Brown? ¡Yo no he escrito esto!

.- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién ha podido hacerlo entonces?

.- ¡Joder, y yo que sé! Pero me voy a buscarla ahora mismo.

.- ¡Eres más celoso de lo yo pensaba! –exclamó Lavender entre risas.

.- ¡No tienes ni idea! Me largo, me largo...

Como un vendaval, Draco salió corriendo de la habitación, con el corazón encogido y obligando a sus piernas a llevarle más rápido de lo que sus pensamientos ya iban.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se apartó de él.

.- No sabes cómo me duele hacer esto, pero espero que entiendas que es necesario y que lo hago por el bien de todos. En el fondo, sé que lo sabes.

Trató de controlar su pánico para obligarse a pensar. Está bien... no podía matarla con magia, así que tendría que hacerlo de otro modo. Eso le ofrecía la oportunidad de echar a correr, incluso de defenderse. Sin embargo, pronto el desánimo hizo rápida mella en la chica. Aunque al final tuviera que matarla sin magia, podría emplearla para reducirla, para causarle mucho daño... y si se enfrentaban en un duelo de varitas, era inútil engañarse; Harry llevaba todas las de ganar.

.- Herm, ha llegado el momento. – las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Harry. Sacó la varita y apuntó.

Hermione sacó a su vez la suya, con rapidez y agilidad... aunque no la suficiente.

.- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita de la chica voló a unos metros de ella mientras salía despedida hacia atrás. Se recuperó hábilmente y trató de alcanzar su varita de nuevo arrastrándose por el suelo.

.- ¡Hermione, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles! _Crucio_

Sintiendo como si mil alfileres se clavaran en su cuerpo, Hermione se retorció en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

.- Harry... por favor...

Harry sollozaba mientras se acercaba. Sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, que seguía tumbada en la hierba, dolorida y aterrada. Forcejearon, Hermione sintiéndose al límite y tratando de zafarse de su captor.

.- Harry... Harry, no...

Abrió su túnica y algo brilló bajo la luna.

La hoja del puñal pareció hielo gris, y su color llevó a Hermione a dedicarle a Draco un último esfuerzo.

Su pecho estaba a punto de estallar.

No había aire capaz de penetrar en sus pulmones, pero se negaba a reducir el ritmo de su carrera. El rostro de Hermione en su cabeza le impulsaba a ir más y más rápido.

El acantilado ya estaba cerca.

Cada vez más.

Distinguió dos figuras entre sombras que forcejeaban. Su mente le gritó.

(¡Hermione!)

Había alguien sobre ella, inmovilizándola en el suelo.

(Potter)

El destello de un cuchillo se abrió paso en la noche.

(¡Hermione!)

Ya estaba, ya estaba...

Sacó su varita y desde la distancia apuntó al chico.

.- ¡_Rictusempra_!

Demasiado lento.

La hoja se hundió en la carne de la chica arrancando al unísono su grito y el de Draco.

.- ¡¡No, no!!

Draco se abalanzó sobre él.

.- ¡_Crucio_!

Que sufriera.

Que sufriera hasta que quisiera acabar con él.

Que sus gritos de dolor llenaran sus oídos y le impidieran pensar que acababa de perder a Hermione.

Que su cuerpo se retorciera como se retorcía su alma.

.- ¡_Crucio_!

Uno tras otro, sin dar a Harry tiempo de incorporarse. Sin dejarle más opción que la de gritar entre maldiciones y patadas. Hasta que él decidiera que era el momento de darle muerte.

.- Draco...

El rubio se giró. Hermione intentaba abrir los ojos. Se arrodilló junto a ella, casi tirándose al suelo.

.- ¡Hermione! Pensaba que... ¡joder! ¡Joder, Hermione! ¿Cómo, cómo...?

.- Ha sido en el hombro... ha fallado su...

.- Déjalo, no hables...

Temblando, sin saber que hacer, puso su mano sobre la herida de Hermione.

Sangraba abundantemente y estaba pálida como si llevase una máscara de nieve.

.- No puedo más... vámonos, por favor... ayúdame...

.- Todo irá bien, todo irá bien, confía en mí. Te quiero, te quiero...

Con el rostro desencajado trató de alzarla y ayudarla a levantarse, pero era como un fardo, pues no podía mantenerse en pie.

Draco había olvidado a Harry.

Se giró para observarle y vio que se levantaba. No pudo reaccionar. No podía soltar a Hermione.

.- ¡_Crucio_!

El dolor le atravesó y sin poder evitarlo Hermione resbaló de sus brazos hasta la hierba.

Draco y Harry forcejearon y se batieron en un duelo de odio y magia.

A punto de perder la consciencia debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su herida, Hermione sintió resbalar sus lágrimas. Era incapaz de moverse. No podía ayudar a Draco. Sólo oírles gritar y luchar, inerte sobre su lecho de hierba.

Sintió que se dormía y trató de evitarlo.

No creía que fuera posible tener tanto miedo. Convencida de que iba a morir, intentó decirle a Draco que ella también le quería, pero su lengua no obedeció.

Un grito rompió el aire.

.- ¡¡_Avada Kedavra!_!

Desde su nube de sopor, no pudo identificar de cuál de los dos chicos provenía la voz desgarrada. Vencedora.

Hermione cayó desmayada en una espiral negra.


	18. Querido diario

_Querido diario_:

He pedido un cuaderno y una pluma y alguna persona amable me lo ha traído, aunque lo cierto es que no sé que día es hoy. Tampoco cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, aunque calculo que aproximadamente un mes.

No me atrevo a preguntar la fecha.

Aquí pasan las horas como si fueran días, los días como si fueran semanas. No hay nada que hacer. Sólo permanecer postrada en la cama.

Ya puedo mover un poco el brazo, y regularmente vienen a hacerme alguna cura.

El tiempo no pasa en el Hospital San Mungo...

-.-.-.-

23 de Junio

_Querido diario_:

Hoy le han traído a alguien el Profeta y en un descuido lo ha dejado olvidado junto a mí. Así es como he visto la fecha. No he mirado nada más. No quiero mirar nada más. No quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo ahí fuera. Nadie ha venido a verme, así que ya sé todo lo que me importa.

-.-.-.-

26 de Junio

_Querido diario_:

Mi brazo está mejor. La mujer que me cambia los vendajes me ha dicho que seguramente pronto pueda irme. Se ha quedado esperando a que la sonriera o me alegrase, supongo.

Se ha quedado esperando.

Tarde o temprano tendré que leer un periódico. Pero aún no.

-.-.-.-

27 de Junio

_Querido diario_:

El curso en Hogwarts estará a punto de terminar.

Creo que Dumbledore ha dimitido. Al menos eso he oído comentar por aquí. Ha sido un escándalo. Parece que el consejo escolar se ha disuelto y que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ha ocurrido. Nadie excepto yo, y ni una sola palabra saldrá de mis labios.

Aún así, tampoco yo sé lo que pasó después...

Estoy más que harta de tener la mirada fija en la pared. Blanca, inmaculada. Algunos pacientes se quejan con frecuencia. Otros lamentan su soledad o llaman a gritos a alguien para que venga a ocuparse de ellos. Debo ser la única que está permanentemente en silencio. Escribiendo. Mirando a la pared. Mirando al techo. Escribiendo. Mirando a la pared. Mirando al techo. Escribiendo. Mirando a la pared. Mirando al techo...

-.-.-.-

28 de Junio

_Querido diario_:

Este hospital no difiere tanto de cualquier otro hospital muggle, a no ser, claro, por la clase de dolencias que aquí se tratan.

No hay cura para mi mal.

Me han dicho que mañana podré irme, pero mi brazo nunca volverá a ser el de antes.

Tampoco yo.

-.-.-.-

Hermione terminó de vestirse y cogió una pequeña maleta que de repente había aparecido allí al poco de su ingreso y en la que ahora guardaba sus escasas pertenencias. Había algo de ropa que ella no recordaba haber tenido nunca y un par de libros que no había abierto.

Salió de la deprimente habitación sin mirar atrás o despedirse de sus compañeros de convalecencia. No había motivo alguno para hacerlo. No quería guardar un solo recuerdo de aquel lugar.

Bajó hasta la última planta y se dirigió a la recepción. Tras el mostrador, un chico joven la miró con interés y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

.- ¿Vas a firmar un alta? ¿Me das tu nombre?

.- Granger. Hermione Granger.

Su sonrisa se congeló y fue súbitamente reemplazada por una expresión nerviosa que trató de ocultar con otra de profesional atención. Carraspeó y le alargó unos cuantos formularios y una pluma.

.- Eh... tienes que firmar aquí, aquí y también aquí.

Hermione firmó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse lo más rápido posible.

.- ¡Espera! Olvidas algo. Un chico vino a visitarte cada día hasta que despertaste, dejó esto, para que te lo diéramos cuando te marcharas – sacó de debajo del mostrador un sobre lacrado, se lo dio y ella lo guardó con indiferencia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Un momento, también debes llevarte esto.

De repente algo se removió en su estómago.

.- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que ese chico vino a visitarme mientras estuve inconsciente? ¿Cómo era?

.- Él nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, al menos hasta que se fuera usted de aquí... era un chico pelirrojo.

.- ¿Seguro que no vino nadie más?

.- Sí, señorita, seguro.

.- Bien, está bien.

El chico se dio la vuelta, incómodo. Tras él había un armario con múltiples y pequeños cajones. Miró en el formulario lo que parecía ser algún tipo de código, y repitiéndolo en voz baja lo buscó en uno de los cajones. Cuando por fin lo encontró, extrajo de él algo que alargó a Hermione.

.- Nos las quedamos hasta que nuestros pacientes abandonan el hospital. Así evitamos accidentes o extravíos.

Hermione sostuvo su varita entre los dedos. La acarició y la admiró como la primera vez en Ollivander's cuando era una cría de once años. Enérgicamente y sin vacilar, la sostuvo por los extremos y la partió en dos. La dejó en la recepción del hospital San Mungo y, bajo la perpleja mirada del chico que tantas veces había leído su nombre en el Profeta durante las últimas semanas, salió sin volver la vista.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Su tren iba a salir.

Se sentó junto a una ventanilla y observó a los pasajeros mientras se despedían de los seres queridos que agitaban la mano en el andén.

No había mucho que hacer mientras esperaba, así que se limitó a mirar al vacío.

Por fin el tren partió. Su monótono traqueteo la mecía de un modo casi sedante, así que cayó en un sueño inquieto y nervioso lleno de imágenes inconexas que se sucedían a gran velocidad. Se vio a sí misma partiendo la varita, recibiendo una puñalada en el hombro, pegando a Parvati Patil, recibiendo un empujón en la puerta del Gran Comedor y mirando unos ojos grises... riendo entre unas sábanas de gran suavidad, recorriendo un tortuoso pasadizo, leyendo las hojas de un libro ajado y polvoriento, besando a Ron, llorando en la cama, escribiendo en su diario, sintiendo unas manos tranquilas que le curaban un corte en el labio... saliendo a hurtadillas para reunirse con alguien, hablando con Dumbledore en su despacho, tambaleándose mareada en medio de la biblioteca, explicando a Ginny sus deberes de Pociones... amaneciendo feliz junto a alguien que la abrazaba.

Despertó agradecida. No le gustaba el sueño. Se arrebujó en su asiento. Tenía frío, a pesar de que pronto llegaría julio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando calor, y tocó el sobre que el chico del hospital le había dado. Quedaban casi dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto, así que más por aburrimiento que por verdadera curiosidad rasgó el lacre y se dispuso a leerla.

Desplegó ante ella la hoja de pergamino. Reconoció la letra de Ron y estuvo tentada de romperla en mil pedazos y fingir que nunca había llegado hasta ella. Sin embargo volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo y pensó que quizás más tarde decidiría qué hacer con la carta.

Sin poder controlarse sus pensamientos empezaron a volar...

Supo que él había sido dueño de ellos como una sombra, omnipresente. Ella había tratado de echarle pero su imagen lo llenaba todo. Las noches, los días, los sueños... las pesadillas. Todas las lágrimas que aún no había llorado. No se había permitido derramar ni una sola. Simplemente despertó en San Mungo y supo que él no había ido a visitarla. Desde entonces los días habían pasado como difuminados, mezclados en un cuadro pintado de negros y grises. No era capaz de coordinar sus ideas y le daba miedo intentar hacerlo, pues sabía que si ordenaba sus pensamientos, el dolor sería tal que no podría afrontarlo.

Alguien abrió una ventana del tren y entró un aire tibio. Hermione creyó sentir su olor. Creyó que aún llevaba ese aroma adherido a ella y que jamás lograría quitárselo. A veces le parecía que su voz y su risa sonaban en su cabeza tan claras como si estuviese allí mismo. Entonces se convencía de que acabaría volviéndose loca y le daba miedo recordar su nombre, no se atrevía siquiera a insinuarlo en un susurro, porque sonaba tan hermoso y a la vez resultaba una tortura tan inmensa que sentía como en su interior algo se rompía, se partía en dos como su varita.

Una lechuza se acercaba a su ventana. Por un momento le pareció reconocerla. Errol. Pero no. La lechuza de Ron no tenía nada que hacer allí, y si lo era tampoco quería saberlo. Pensó que seguramente era su imaginación y cerró la cortina, entregándose de nuevo a un incómodo sopor.

El tren se detuvo. Había llegado, pero las piernas le pesaban casi tanto como el aire al respirar, y con esfuerzo tomó su pequeña bolsa de viaje y salió al exterior. La brisa le hizo recordar que era el mundo real a lo que se enfrentaba ahora, y que el aeropuerto estaba cerca. Alguien le había hecho el favor de sacar por ella un billete desde San Mungo, y su avión saldría dentro de poco.

No había nada en Londres que pudiera retenerla. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni la comunidad mágica... nadie por quién pudiera o quisiera quedarse. Tampoco en Francia había nadie esperando, pero allí tenía una casa donde solía veranear con sus padres, donde no sería una bruja nunca más, donde empezaría de nuevo... ¿empezar a qué? Eso no podía saberlo. Sólo estaba segura de que si estaba decidida a no acabar con su vida, aunque éste fuera en realidad su deseo, era únicamente porque él la había salvado, y sentía que si no vivía le estaría traicionando.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña casa de Francia era tal y como ella la recordaba, tal vez algo más vieja y mucho más sucia. Tendría que ponerse a limpiar a fondo. Ahora no podía ayudarse de la magia. Estaría varias semanas ocupada en ponerla a punto. Bien. Menos tiempo para pensar. Además estaba a varios kilómetros de París, en el campo. Lejos de todo y de todos. Seguramente por la noche aquello fuera como vivir en un mundo a parte...

Miró a su alrededor, comprobando con tristeza que no eran sus ojos si no una mirada gris la que lo contemplaba todo. Sin apenas darse cuenta, pensaba en como le gustaría a él el suelo, en qué habitación hubiera preferido que durmieran o incluso de qué color le hubiera gustado pintar las paredes. Le parecía poder oír los comentarios sarcásticos que seguramente habría hecho sobre el polvo del suelo o las telarañas de las paredes (" Menos mal que es una casa de muggles, las doxys podrían devorarnos... ").

Derrotada, se dejó caer sobre el sucio suelo y liberó el dolor acumulado. Las lágrimas contenidas brotaron sin control, y de repente Hermione se sintió como una niña perdida en el bosque en medio de la noche. No sabía que hacer ni a dónde ir. No podía pedir ayuda. No quedaba nadie...

Se vio como al principio, cuando estaba sola y él había aparecido. Al final, nada había cambiado. Los últimos meses habían sido una ilusión...

Le odió por haberla salvado de caer.

Se forzó a odiarlo porque sintió que se lo había dado todo y en una noche se lo había vuelto a quitar. Le odió porque sin él no quería ni sabía seguir. Le odió por quererle...

El nombre de Draco acudió a sus labios y cobró un nuevo sentido. Se atrevió a pronunciarlo mientras cerraba los ojos y le pareció que desde algún lugar él escuchaba. Que desde algún lugar, en realidad no tan lejano, él también seguía sintiendo su piel y la de Hermione como una sola.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

1 de Julio

_Querido diario_:

La casa está un poco mejor.

No hago más que limpiar. Ni siquiera leo. Supongo que los dos libros que encontré en mi maleta los llevó Ron a San Mungo. No he mirado el título. En realidad no sé dónde están. Tampoco la ropa que me llevó. Ayer fui a una tienda de París a comprarme algo. La verdad es que ni miré lo que me llevaba, y la dependienta me miró como si estuviera loca o enferma. A lo mejor lo estoy. Me gustaría estar loca. Me gustaría estar enferma. Me gustaría estar enferma y morir sin ser culpable de quitarme la vida.

Se ha ido y me ha dejado sola.

Otra vez sola.

-.-.-.-

2 de Julio

_Querido diario_:

Esta mañana ha estado en mi casa una chica del servicio postal. Parece que alguien me está buscando desesperadamente desde que me instalé aquí, puede que desde antes. Pero la casa está a nombre de mi madre, con su apellido de soltera, así que es poco probable que dé con la dirección...

.- El chico vino a la oficina de Correos de París preguntando por usted, dijo algo de un hospital de Londres, que allí le dijeron que ahora vive en Francia.

Aunque Hermione casi sabía la respuesta, se aventuró a preguntar.

.- ¿Cómo era ese chico?

.- Un joven pelirrojo, delgado...

.- Bajo ningún concepto le digan que vivo aquí, no quiero que me encuentre, ¿está claro?

.- Por supuesto, se hará como quiera, el domicilio de los ciudadanos es confidencial, pero verá, he venido a decírselo porque el chico parecía realmente desesperado y...

.- No me importa.

.- Escuche, dijo que había cosas que usted debía saber con extrema urgencia, ¡lloraba sin control, decía que era cuestión de vida o muerte...

.- Le aseguro que nada de lo que dijo es cierto, no se preocupe, olvídelo sin más y no le haga caso si vuelve.

.- Está bien.

.- Gracias, adiós.

Ron me está buscando. Supongo que quiere hablar conmigo, ahora que sabe que en realidad Harry asesinó a su hermana. Pedirme disculpas o algo por el estilo. Las palabras se van con el aire a algún lugar en el que ya no tienen ningún valor. Él y sus palabras no pueden ya tener ningún valor para mí. No pueden consolarme ni ayudarme. No pueden cambiar las cosas ni dar marcha atrás. No me pueden devolver a Draco.

-.-.-.-

A mediados de julio la casa estaba ya arreglada casi totalmente. Había pocos muebles, aunque eran pocos los que Hermione necesitaba. Había pintado las paredes y tapado las gritas. Sus gruesos muros la aislaban del calor, y seguramente serían un buen aislante en los meses de invierno.

Por las noches solían caer rendida en la cama, aunque rara vez conciliaba el sueño o dormía más de tres o cuatro horas. En realidad ya se había acostumbrado a ello y no necesitaba dormir más. Los ruidos le resultaban ya familiares, no sabía si por las semanas que llevaba allí o por el vago recuerdo que guardaba de las vacaciones pasadas allí en su infancia. A veces los postigos de las ventanas golpeaban los muros o la madera gastada del suelo crujía al paso de la brisa.

Esa noche también había ruidos, y sacaron a Hermione de su duermevela. Abrió los ojos, totalmente despierta. Sería algún postigo. Se prometió arreglarlo. La semana que viene, tal vez.

Los golpes se sucedían en intervalos cada vez más cortos y aumentaban su intensidad. No podía ser una ventana. De hecho ni siquiera sonaba en la ventana. Alguien aporreaba la puerta de madera con insistencia, creyendo que tal vez lograría tirar abajo 15 centímetros de grosor de madera de roble.

Hermione se incorporó y salió de la cama, tanteando en busca de su varita. Entonces recordó que ya no la tenía y se maldijo en silencio. Sin pensar ni siquiera en calzarse, bajó corriendo a la cocina con su camisón verde ondeando tras ella y cogió el cuchillo más grande que encontró.

Recorrió el breve pasillo hasta la puerta. Sin duda alguien se ensañaba a puñetazos y patadas con la puerta. Hermione temblaba de nervios, pero pensó que en realidad no sentía miedo. Morir no le asustaba, sólo la forma en que podrían darle muerte.

.- ¡Hermione, Hermione abre, por favor, te lo ruego!

Ronald.

Hermione tiró el cuchillo a un lado y resopló. Ron. No tenía miedo de Ron, pero tampoco iba a entrar en su casa.

.- Vete, Ron.

.- ¡Hermione, déjame entrar, por favor, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarte!

.- Les dije que no te dieran mi dirección...

Al otro lado de la puerta Ron empezó a llorar y su desesperación se hizo patente.

.- Yo... soborné a un empleado esta tarde pero... déjame entrar por favor... le van a matar y necesito que me ayudes. Ayúdame a hacer algo para evitarlo.

.- No entiendo nada de lo que dices, no sé de que hablas y me da igual. Sólo quiero que te vayas... por favor Ron, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo.

.- ¡No te puedo creer! ¡En tres días él morirá y no te importa! Intenté impedir que cogieras el avión pero la lechuza no te alcanzó...

.- Esto es absurdo...

Hermione abrió la puerta. Un Ronald Weasley consumido y ojeroso se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a zarandearla.

.- Tienes un minuto exacto para explicarte. Después te irás y nunca volveremos a vernos.

.- Hermione, ¿por qué has venido a Francia? Después de lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts... aquella noche... sabes que Dumbledore dimitió, no puede hacer nada... lo siento, lo siento tanto... después de todo había sido Harry, él mató a Ginny y a los demás, pero ahora tienes que venir conmigo a Londres, pues en Azkaban los Dementores pondrán fin dentro de tres días a la última posibilidad de dejar un poco de cordura en todo esto.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Finalmente murió aquella noche en Hogwarts...

Algo en el interior de Hermione se removió al escuchar aquella afirmación de otros labios.

.- ... y ahora creen que él debe pagar por ello, por utilizar una maldición imperdonable, no saben el resto. Desde entonces está en Azkaban. Dentro de tres días le darán el beso del Dementor. Le absorberán el alma. Morirá.

.- Quieres que yo vaya contigo a Azkaban e intente hacer algo por Harry.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Harry ha matado a Draco, y tú me pides que yo interceda por él en Azkaban...

.- Hermione, no...

.- No puedo creerlo, y no te entiendo...

.- Hermione, no... no lo sabes...

Hermione, ciega de rabia, trataba de empujar a Ron hacia la puerta.

.- ¡Vete, vete!

.- ¡Hermione, fue Harry!

.- ¡Vete de aquí!

.- ¡Hermione, fue Harry quien murió! ¡Hermione, para, fue Harry, Harry murió, Draco está en Azkaban!

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Miró a Ron como si le viera por primera vez. Incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma, se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo, con la mirada fija en la pared y la mente en blanco.

.- ¿Hermione?

El chico se arrodilló junto a ella y cogió su mano, que colgaba inerte sobre el suelo.

.- ¿Hermione? Pero... tú lo sabías, tú estabas allí, lo viste...

.- Yo no vi nada. Me desmayé. Desperté semanas después en San Mungo. Supe que Draco no había venido, así que di por hecho que había muerto.

.- ¿No preguntaste? ¿No leíste el Profeta? Nadie habla de otra cosa, el mundo mágico está en guerra, Hermione. Malfoy ha matado al Elegido, la última esperanza de vencer a Quién tú sabes, y ahora todos exigen su cabeza. Quieren verle muerto. Él ha puesto una alfombra roja al regreso de Quién tu sabes.

.- ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo hizo por Voldemort! Era la vida de Harry o la mía, la vida de Harry o la de Draco. Él no quería una guerra, pero sabía que ocurriría. No había otra opción.

.- Hermione, Malfoy está en Azkaban desde aquella noche. Él solo, en una celda. Nadie ha ido a verle. Los aurores han matado a sus padres, y dentro de tres días él también morirá. Un miembro de la Orden estuvo allí y se lo dijo... también le dijo que habías muerto...

.- No...

.- Tenemos que ir y hacer algo, lo que sea. Tenemos tres días para llegar a Londres sin magia, entrar en Azkaban y... no sé, sacar a Malfoy de ahí.

Hermione se puso en pie, temblando.

.- Vamos, vamos, vamos...

.- Ponte al menos un pantalón y unos zapatos.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

En menos de una hora llegarían a Londres. Por suerte el vuelo tuvo pocas escalas y sus mentes bullían en tanta actividad que el aburrimiento quedaba totalmente descartado.

.- ¿Por qué no podíamos viajar con magia?

Ron se acercó a ella y miró con desconfianza a su alrededor antes de susurrar.

.- Toda la red flu está muy controlada, además, tu casa no estaba conectada. El tráfico aéreo es casi intransitable, está plagado de controles y además de los mortífagos, sólo los aurores y unos pocos magos más se mueven con relativa libertad por Inglaterra. Tampoco el avión es seguro. Esta es una guerra abierta y todo el mundo está en peligro, Hermione. El transporte por carretera está limitado para casi todos los pueblos y ciudades y los aeropuertos muggles no son una excepción; los mortífagos lo controlan todo. La decisión de exterminar a cualquier muggle o sangre sucia parece firme. Los nuestros no tienen medios, al menos no los que tienen los partidarios de Quién tu sabes. Ciudades mágicas pequeñas como Haven tiene verdaderos problemas por falta de alimentos, y sus comunicaciones se ven frecuentemente cortadas.

.- Pero Ron, no hace aún dos meses que comenzó la guerra...

.- Entonces podrás hacerte una idea de cómo están las cosas. Si la guerra se prolonga seis meses o un año, ya no habrá un mundo para disputarse. Los mortífagos vencerán, pero no tendrán nada. Sólo muerte y cenizas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Hermione trataba de asumir lo que oía cuando Ron volvió a hablar.

.- Los nuestros...

.- Ronald, por favor, deja de llamarles así. Puede que sean los tuyos, pero te aseguro que esa gente no es nada mío.

.- ¡Pero Hermione! la Orden...

.- La Orden me traicionó, Ron. Ellos le dijeron a Harry que debía matarme. Casi le obligaron. Le dijeron que no había elección, que de lo contrario, el mundo estaría perdido.

.- No puede ser... dijeron que Harry intentó matarte en la biblioteca porque sospechaba que te habías aliado con los mortífagos, y que aquella noche en Hogwarts quiso mataros a los dos por el mismo motivo.

.- Es mentira. Y Dumbledore lo sabe. Pero ignora qué ha pasado en realidad. Hay una profecía. Dice que Harry debía matar a Draco para evitar el regreso de Voldemort. Por eso intentó matarme, para evitar que, como decía la profecía, yo le diera fuerza a Draco para vencer. La Orden le obligó.

.- La Orden...

.- Tranquilo Ron. Tus padres estaban al margen.

.- Entonces mi hermana...

.- Ella no debía morir. Le descubrieron en la biblioteca y por eso hizo lo que hizo. En otro momento puede que te lo cuente con detalle. Ahora no me apetece.

.- Hermione... sé que ya no significa nada, pero te juro que lo siento muchísimo. No fui capaz de creer otra cosa que lo que todos creyeron. Ahora no sé cómo pude creer eso de ti... pero lo hice y no puedo cambiarlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para sacar a Malfoy de Azkaban.

.- Ron... quiero perdonarte, y lo voy a intentar. Voy a intentar que el tiempo me deje hacerlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de nuevo una niña de trece años que se dirigía con su amigo Ron a una aventura desconocida, como si el tiempo entre ellos no hubiera pasado.

.- Voy a hacer lo que sea, Herm, lo que sea.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Los muros de la prisión mágica se alzaban ante ellos oscuros y majestuosos. La vieja piedra no perdonaba el paso de los siglos, y hacía intuir incluso al ojo ignorante el horror que dormía tras ella.

No era exactamente una puerta, y no invitaba a entrar.

Aún así, Ron y Hermione se dejaron tragar por la gran boca ahondada en la piedra mientras le envolvía la semioscuridad de lo que pretendía ser una recepción escasamente acogedora. Un hombre ricamente vestido, que destacaba de forma macabra con el entorno, les miró de arriba abajo.

.- ¿Sí?

.- Venimos a hacer una visita.

.- ¿Nombre?

.- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

.- Ya. No me hace falta ni consultar los pergaminos de ingreso. Está en la torre, lleva aquí varias semanas, desde que empezó la guerra... Malfoy... –escupió en el suelo y siguió hablando- por su culpa estamos como estamos. Pero en un par de horas tendrá lo que se merece, ¿sabéis que la ejecución será pública? Lo único que le permiten todos los días es afeitarse para que todos puedan reconocerle... puaj. Subid al primer piso. Allí irán a buscaros.

Ron y Hermione doblaron una esquina y subieran una escalera de caracol hasta el primer piso. Podían escuchar lamentos y gritos de multitud de presos que les taladraban los oídos. La espera se hizo eterna, hasta que apareció un hombre con una máscara.

.- Contra la pared.

.- ¿Qué?

.- La pared, joder.

Ambos se pegaron al muro mientras el hombre registraba sus bolsillos y hurgaba entre sus cabellos.

.- Bien. Seguidme.

Subieron dos o tres pisos más y se quedaron parados.

.- Esperad aquí.

Otro hombre apareció y repitió la operación. Cada dos o tres pisos les hacían parar, aparecía un vigilante distinto y les registraba. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse.

.- No se puede negar que se preocupan por la seguridad...

.- No creas –dijo Ron.

Por fin llegaron al piso más alto, la torre. Otro hombre, esta vez sin máscara y con el rostro realmente sucio, apareció ante ellos.

.- ¿A quién decíais qué buscabais?

.- Malfoy

.- Es esta celda. Chica, no le quedan más de un par de horas, más vale que le des su último beso... bueno, el penúltimo... –abrió la cerradura de la celda y desapareció escaleras abajo, riendo su propio chiste – ¡tenéis quince minutos!

Con paso lento, temeroso, ambos penetraron en la oscura y sucia celda. El hedor era insoportable y la pequeña ventana que se veía al fondo estaba tapiada casi totalmente. Hermione apreció que las posibilidades de fuga eran nulas y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

.- Hermione, ahora no, que él no te vea así.

Avanzaron hasta el centro de la estancia hasta entrever en un rincón un bulto apoyado en la pared.

.- ¿Draco?

No obtuvo respuesta. Hermione creyó entonces que había sido engañada. Que tal vez esa no era su celda, que ya le habían ejecutado o incluso que Ron se había burlado de ella y en realidad había muerto esa noche en Hogwarts, como ella pensaba. Se desesperó y le llamó casi gritando.

.- ¿Draco?

Le pareció que levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia ellos.

.- Draco, soy yo.

Se acercó a él despacio, pues pensó que seguramente estaría asustado. El chico entornó los ojos, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad, y fijó en ella su mirada. Acto seguido la apartó, como si estuviera desechando la posibilidad de que pudiera ser ella.

Rechazando las sutilezas, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco sin hacer nada por contener el llanto.

.- Draco... soy yo, estoy aquí...

El chico pareció reaccionar, y con esfuerzo levantó un brazo en torno a la cintura de la chica.

.- Hermione... me dijeron que...

.- Te mintieron, da igual, no importa, estoy aquí, estamos juntos...

.- Hermione...

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron y por un momento lo olvidaron todo y volvieron a ser uno.

.- Hermione... me van a matar.

El momento se rompió y la realidad les golpeó como un puñetazo.

.- Tenemos que hacer algo... Draco, hay que hacer algo.

.- Hermione, me van a matar. Vete, olvídalo. Todo está bien. Lo he conseguido. Te he salvado, es lo que importa. Da igual si el mundo se va a la mierda, tú estás bien.

.- No, no, no...

Ron carraspeó y se acercó a ellos. Puso la mano en la cabeza de Draco y dio un tirón. El rubio estaba dolorido por todo su cuerpo. Múltiples heridas y cicatrices le marcaban y su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada. Cuando sintió el tirón en su pelo miró al pelirrojo con sorpresa y aún un poco aturdido.

.- ¿Qué... coño haces?

.- Vamos Malfoy, te sacaremos de aquí.

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- No hay tiempo.

.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

.- ¡No lo sé!

Ron sacó dos frascos pequeños de algo que parecía poción de sus calcetines. Destapó uno de ellos y echó el cabello que acababa de arrancarle a Draco. Hermione reconoció al instante el olor.

.- Ron, no, no lo hagas.

.- ¿Qué, que va a hacer? –Draco trató de ponerse en pie pero las piernas no le respondían. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en el suelo.

.- Hermione, te dije que haría lo que fuera.

.- No, Ron.

.- No hay tiempo, Herm. Es su última esperanza. Vuestra última esperanza. –Abrió el otro frasco y, arrancándose un mechón de su cabello, se lo acercó a Draco. – Bébelo.

.- ¿Qué es eso?

.- Es poción multijugos. Tú serás yo y yo seré tú. Tengo más. Permaneceré así unas horas. Al menos... hasta la ejecución. Yo me quedaré y vosotros podréis salir de aquí. Es la única opción.

.- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

.- De Barty Crouch hijo. Recordé lo que hizo para salir de aquí, hace ya muchos años, acudí a Snape y él me dio la poción encantado, claro... ¡no importa, hazlo!

.- No, no pienso beberme eso, Weasley. No voy a dejar que te cambies por mí.

.- Malfoy, por favor. Se lo debo a Hermione. De esta forma obtendré su perdón. Vosotros tenéis mucho por lo que vivir... yo... apenas una familia destrozada, unos ideales en los que ya no creo, un mundo en guerra que se destruye y nadie esperando mi regreso. Quiero hacerlo. En realidad también lo hago por mí. Así expiaré mis errores.

Hermione le cogió la cara entre sus manos.

.- Ron, no, tiene que haber otra posibilidad.

Antes de darles opción a reaccionar, Ron se bebió de un trago toda la poción sin que pudieran evitarlo.

.- ¡Joder, Weasley!

.- No la hay, Herm, y aunque la hubiera, no tenemos tiempo de buscarla. Bébete eso ya. De lo contrario cuando vuelva el carcelero encontrará aquí dos Malfoys, y tendremos un gran problema.

Hermione y Draco se miraron brevemente. El chico se llevó el frasco a los labios y apuró su contenido. Hermione volvió la vista mientras se producía la transformación. Cuando volvió a mirarles, estaban cambiando sus atuendos.

Los pasos escaleras arriba indicaron que el carcelero regresaba.

Ron, ahora con la imagen de Draco, les conminaba a irse.

.- Marchaos ya.

Hermione le abrazó. No quería pensar que se irían y él se quedaría allí. Que se había cambiado por Draco.

.- Ron...

.- Déjalo, Herm, ahora estamos en paz. No le cuentes esto a nadie. Que piensen que he muerto en la guerra. Sólo... me gustaría que me dijeras que me perdonas.

.- Ron...

No pudo responder. Deshizo el abrazo y salió de la celda. Draco le dio la mano a Ron.

.- Yo... –puso la mano en su hombro y le estrechó en un abrazo- gracias... Ron.

.- Será mejor que te vayas. Este sitio es un asco.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

**DAILY PROPHET**

**En la tarde de ayer fue ejecutado el preso 24601 de Azkaban**

_**El preso 24601, Draco Malfoy, fue ejecutado en la tarde de ayer en Londres en una sentencia pública. El reo había sido hallado culpable por el tribunal del Wizengamot del asesinato de Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, es responsable directo del estallido de la guerra y el regreso de Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.**_

**_El acusado estudiaba séptimo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y era colaborador del círculo de allegados de Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, al igual que su difunto padre, que participó activamente en el asesinato de aurores y muggles durante la primera guerra, acaecida en..._**

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω 2 años después Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

22 de Octubre

_Querido diario_:

Vivir sin magia no es fácil, aunque te acabas acostumbrando. Yo soy muggle, al fin y al cabo, pero a Draco aún le cuesta. Partió su varita y le dolió como si se partiera un hueso.

Noruega es un buen país para vivir. Es un lugar tranquilo. Además Draco decía que le gustaba el frío... decía, antes de pasar el primer invierno aquí.

La comunidad mágica de aquí es bastante pequeña. Nuestro único nexo con el mundo de la magia es Dumbledore. A veces nos escribe, nos cuenta cómo le van las cosas a él y a las pocas personas cuyas vidas nos interesan, que cada vez son menos. Nos pregunta cómo estamos y trata de convencernos para volver a Londres. Siempre le decimos que es muy poco probable. A mí me gustaría volver alguna vez, aunque fuera de visita. Pero Draco no quiere volver a pisar Inglaterra. Demasiados recuerdos.

La guerra terminó hace pocos meses. Muchos muertos. Muchas pérdidas. Muy pocas ganancias. Ningún ganador. En teoría "los nuestros", pero al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort volverá. Dentro de un año, de cinco, de cincuenta... da igual. Siempre vuelve. Siempre le queda gente leal.

A veces le pido a Dumbledore que me envíe el Profeta, sólo por curiosidad. Draco nunca lo lee. Casi siempre aparecían los nombres de varios compañeros de Slytherin que habían muerto en la guerra. Se enfadaba y gritaba, hacía pedazos el periódico o rompía algo, y no salía de casa en varios días. Luego parecía olvidarlo hasta que llegaba otro periódico, y la situación se repetía. Así hasta que le prohibí leer más ejemplares y él mismo rehusó hacerlo. Lo que más le dolía era el convencimiento de que a Voldemort, en realidad, no le importaban esas muertes. Tampoco a la Orden le importaban las muertes de su bando. Estoy segura. Todas las guerras son así. No importan los funerales o las veces que el Profeta mencionara a Neville, Parvati, Justin, Luna, Percy, Hannah... o Ron. Da igual. Sólo son nombres que tarde o temprano caerán en el olvido salvo para los que les conocieron y les quisieron. Draco y yo estamos juntos y vivos casi de milagro, y nuestro milagro fue Ron. Yo pienso en él muy a menudo, pero aunque no me lo diga, sé que Draco le recuerda todos los días. Sabe que le debe estar vivo. Al principio le costó digerirlo, pues es un Malfoy. Pero ahora ha aprendido a convivir con la idea. No es malo tener cosas que agradecer. No es malo deber cosas, aunque debas la vida. Yo le debo mi vida a él. Ahora vivimos apartados de la magia y hemos experimentado lo que es estar separados por lo que creíamos que era la muerte. Sólo me entristece ver que Draco no es el mismo. El tiempo que pasó en Azkaban hizo mella en él. Espero que con el tiempo y con mi ayuda, vuelva a ser el que era. Confío en ello. Mientras, me obligo a pensar en Ron y en Harry sin llorar. Es necesario porque no puedo desterrarles de mi vida ni de mi recuerdo. Con Harry no puedo hacerlo. Con Ron no quiero.

Al final todo ha terminado y Draco se empeña en leer mi diario. Si no se lo dejo me lo quitará de cualquier forma...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione entró en la habitación y se quedó parada en el quicio de la puerta. Había una maleta abierta sobre la cama y Draco metía en ella ropa y otros enseres.

.- ¿Draco, qué haces?

.- Una maleta.

.- Ya lo veo, pero ¿a dónde vas?

.- A dónde vamos...

.- ¿Vamos?

.- No sé si te acuerdas, pero te lo prometí.

.- No, no me acuerdo...

.- Hermione... nos vamos a Hogsmeade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FiN .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Se acabó el fic! (sniff sniff) Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y apoyado esta historia. Espero que nos leamos por aquí y formemos parte de un cada vez más amplio y limpio fandom… (desvaríos a parte). Besos!!**

**Crysania**


End file.
